


Regrets™

by Powerhh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Self-Indulgent, a group chat fic but it gets gayer and gayer, chat fic, gh tournament because i love me some gh, i cant believe my 2nd fic on here is another chat fic trainwreck, i might actually make art for future chapters who knows, just a feel good fic, lots of old but gold songs, my love for high school musical is probably very obvious, oikawa is a slut for eurovision song contest, ok i made art for a chapter look at that wow, rated T because of tons of swearing and some implied sexual content, there is actually a lot of art for plenty of chapters in this fic y'all, this fic is a huge mistake but im not even sorry, this is a fucking trainwreck, this is actually really gay, this starts as a karasuno chat but nOT FOR LONG, tons of stupid headcanons and ideas, trust me there will be MANY more characters and relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 47,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerhh/pseuds/Powerhh
Summary: DaichiaddedSugar, Asahi, noya, Kageyama, Bird Boy, no shit-a, buddha but better, GucciandTsukishimato the chatDaichichanged the chat name toKarasuno Volleyball ClubDaichi: Alright, so I’m getting seriously tired of messaging you individually with information and such, so here’s a group chat.Asahi: Oh noSugar: Daichi what have you donenoya: NICEbuddha but better: hell yeAHBird Boy: !!!!!!!!!!Tsukishima: This looks like the beginning of a headache





	1. #KARASUNOFAMILYROADTRIP

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I basically wrote this at the same time I was writing my Yowamushi Pedal chat fic, but I was unsure if I wanted to post this because there already are some great Haikyuu chat fics out there. I realized there can't be too many chat fics though so here's my trainwreck of a fanfic. I have no self-control.
> 
> Just like my other fic, the chat server is like a mix of discord and skype and some other stuff. 
> 
> Also, trust me when I say mANY more characters will join in later chapters.

**Daichi** added **Sugar, Asahi, noya, Kageyama, Bird Boy, no shit-a, buddha but better, Gucci** and **Tsukishima** to the chat

 

**Daichi** changed the chat name to **Karasuno Volleyball Club**

 

Daichi: Alright, so I’m getting seriously tired of messaging you individually with information and such, so here’s a group chat.

Asahi: Oh no

Sugar: Daichi what have you done

noya: NICE

buddha but better: hell yeAH

Bird Boy: !!!!!!!!!!

Tsukishima: This looks like the beginning of a headache

no shit-a: this is a trainwreck before it even has started

Daichi: I’m already starting to regret this

noya: naH THIS IS A GREAT IDEA

Bird Boy: Y E S

Kageyama: n o

Bird Boy: DONT BE LIKE THAT

Kageyama: im being like that

Bird Boy: ;’’(

Tsukishima: lol

Daichi: Be nice in the groupchat

Bird Boy: yes dadchi

Bird Boy:

Bird Boy: i mean

Bird Boy: daichi

Bird Boi: sawamura-san

Bird Boy: captain

noya: OM F G

noya: D A D C H I

buddha but better: HAHAHA

buddha but better: NICE ONE HINATA

Daichi: ..

noya: we keep saying youre the team dad but you never listen

Asahi: that’s actually kind of funny

Daichi: asahi

Asahi: i meAN NO THAT’S SUPER BORING

Sugar: No it’s actually hilarious

Daichi: Suga

Sugar: No need to spoil the fun honey

noya: he should totally change name to dadchi on here

buddha but better: HELL YEAH

Daichi: No.

noya: come on you gotta embrACE your role as the team dad

Daichi: Never.

Bird Boy: but dAD

Daichi: ..

 

**Daichi** changed name to **Team Dad™**

 

noya: IM FUCKIGN LIVING

buddha but better: THIS IS THE BEST HAAHA

Sugar: I mean where’s the lie though

Sugar: He even buys meat buns for the whole team after practice

no shit-a: True

noya: the BEST dad

noya: hinata should be called crow son tho

buddha but better: agreed

Bird Boy: YES

 

**Bird Boy** changed name to **Crow Son**

 

noya: we’re like a big family

 

**Sugar** changed the chat name to **Karasuno Family™**

 

buddha but better: perfect

Team Dad™: Why are you like this

noya: cant hear the hate

Team Dad™: This is written text

noya: canT SEE THE HATE

Team Dad™: Okay then

buddha but better: btw does this mean suga is like

buddha but better: the 2nd dad?

buddha but better: the fun dad?

noya: tbh

Team Dad™: Umh..

no shit-a: literally everyone knows you two are dating dude

Team Dad™: Oh

noya: yeah

Gucci: eyup

Kageyama: even i know

buddha but better: see even the volleyballsexual guy knows

Kageyama: who tf are you calling volleyballsexual

buddha but better: you

noya: where’s the lie tho

Kageyama:

Tsukishima: lol

Sugar: I want to be the mother

noya: dude you can be the dad we dont need gender sterotypes and heteronormativity here

Sugar: No we don’t

Sugar: But I still want to be the mother

noya: fair enough

Sugar: Also

Sugar: I don’t think there’s a huge risk of heteronormativity in our team

noya: touché

Crow Son: what does heteronormativity mean

no shit-a: basically when people assume everyone are heterosexual

Crow Son: oh

Crow Son: well then

Crow Son: our team is like the opposite of heterosexual tho

noya: true

Asahi: what really

Sugar: asahi honey

Sugar: yes

Asahi: oh

Sugar: We might even be the gayest team out there

Kageyama: no i think seijoh wins that game

Sugar: What really?

Kageyama: yeah

Asahi: But isn’t Tanaka straight though

buddha but better: i’m heteroflexible

noya: you what

buddha but better: i’m heterosexual

buddha but better: but shit happens

noya: wow

Crow Son: noya-senpai

noya: yES

Crow Son: youre not straight??

noya: no my precious kouhai

noya: im pan

noya: but i do think girls are very pretty

Crow Son: pan?

noya: pansexual

noya: doesnt matter what gender the other person is

Crow Son: OH!

no shit-a: it’s like the level up version of bi

noya: exactly

Crow Son: woah!

Crow Son: i think that might be me as well!!

noya: yee boii

 

Crow Son: i realized our family chat isnt complete

noya: ?

 

**Crow Son** added **Yachi** and **Kiyoko** to **Karasuno Family™**

 

Yachi: Woah what’s going on here

Crow Son: TEAM GROUP CHAT!

noya: yeeee boi

Yachi: Yay!

Crow Son: Yay!!!

Kiyoko: oh hello

noya: kiYOKO SAN

buddha but better: hinata why tf do you have kiyoko on here but i dont

Crow Son: bcz i asked?

buddha but better: oh

noya: well then

Tsukishima: lol

noya: can you literally not write anything else than lol

Tsukishima: I can

Tsukishima: but why be bothered

  


Team Dad™: Guys I hope you’re all ready for the training camp

Team Dad™: I want you all here by 6AM tomorrow so we can go to Tokyo

Team Dad™: Don’t forget your toothbrushes or new underwear

Crow Son: yes dad

noya: k dad

buddha but better: k dad

Gucci: ok dad

no shit-a: got it dad

Kageyama: sure dad

Sugar: ok honey

Team Dad™: You people are unbelievable

Sugar: That’s no way to talk to our children Daichi

noya: oh my lord

 

noya: ok so i found this fucking hilarious video ok

buddha but better: bring it dude

noya: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ut-fJCc0zS4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ut-fJCc0zS4)

noya: look at this shit

buddha but better: that

buddha but better: is the best shit ive ever seen

Team Dad™: go tO BED YOU TWO

noya: BUT LOOK AT THEM GO

buddha but better: jeez dad dont be boring

Team Dad™: I don’t want you two passing out during our games tomorrow

noya: but dad

Team Dad™: Bed

Team Dad™: Now

noya: alright alright

buddha but better: i bet hinata would love that video

noya: i’ll show him tomorrow ok

buddha but better: perfect

  


Asahi: why is hinata screeching

noya: look at the video i sent earlier

Asahi: Oh

Asahi: is he going to keep that up for the rest of the bus ride

Tsukishima: if he does i’m throwing myself out of the bus window

buddha but better: let him live

buddha but better: the boy just really likes birds

Crow Son: LOOK AT THEM GO

Kageyama: i have been looking at them go for the past 20 minutes because you put it on repeat

Crow Son: THEY’RE SO CUTE THOUGH

Yachi: !!!!! oh my god that’s adorable

noya: hinata there’s more

Crow Son: R L Y????

Kageyama: d o NT

noya: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwYe86FLs_U&t=10s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwYe86FLs_U&t=10s)

noya: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAP0fzBsjQk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAP0fzBsjQk)

Crow Son: I AM LIVING

noya: thats my boy

Kageyama: i might actually cry

noya: i almost forgot the best one

noya: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0ZfwSQDLK0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0ZfwSQDLK0)

Crow Son: LOOK AT THEM GO

Yachi: AHH THAT’S THE BEST!!!!

noya: only 4 hours left of the bus ride ya’ll

buddha but better: buckLE UP BITCHES

Asahi: god no

noya: no really use the seatbelt

Sugar: Daichi is lucky he can sleep through an alien abduction

Sugar: and in this case

Sugar: Hinata being excited about birds

Crow Son: BUT THEY’RE SO CUTE MOM

Sugar: You’re lucky you’re absolutely adorable and that the whole team adores you

Crow Son: ;D

 

no shit-a: tsukishima i can hear the bass from your angsty teenager music leak from your headphones

Gucci: it’s because he turned up the volume to max

Sugar: That can’t be good for his ears

Sugar: Isn’t there some kind of warning for when it can damage your hearing

Gucci: there is

Gucci: he has the volume above that even when hinata isn’t yelling

Sugar: oh

noya: rip

no shit-a: wait a fucking second i know that beat

no shit-a: iS THAT CASCADA I HEAR

Tsukishima: ..

Gucci: it is

Gucci: tsukki is a slut for cascada

no shit-a: tbh same

noya: same

Sugar: Who isn’t though

Yachi: truth

Kageyama: i remember when oikawa wouldn’t stop listening to cascada for weeks  in middle school

Kageyama: i was going to say it was annoying but saying that would be a lie

noya: i’m not even surprised

no shit-a: btw i always imagined yamaguchi would be the one to like cascada in the duo tho

Gucci: i mean it’s hard not to like cascada

Gucci: but nicki minaj is my queen

Gucci: and lady gaga

noya: yeS MY BOI

buddha but better: y e S

Asahi: i saw cascada being mentioned

noya: the way to get asahi pay attention everyone

noya: cascada and spice girls

Asahi: I can’t even deny it

noya: that’s why you’re our favorite Gentle Giant™

buddha but better: omg asahi you should change name to that

Sugar: Yes it’s perfect

Asahi: noo

noya: asahi

noya: plz

Asahi: alright then

 

**Asahi** changed name to **Gentle Giant™**

 

Gentle Giant™: happy?

noya: YES

Gentle Giant™: :)

buddha but better: _gay_  

no shit-a: noya sure has him whipped

buddha but better: true

noya: and don’t forget it

 

Sugar: Ok guys Daichi is asleep again

Sugar: There’s an AUX cord here who wants soME CASCADA

noya: HELL Y E S

no shit-a: y E S

noya: the crow mom once again proves to be the beST

Sugar: You know it

Sugar: Asahi give me your phone I know you have a Cascada playlist

noya: omfg

Gentle Giant™: but what about the gc

noya: we’re literally everyone in the same bus

Gentle Giant™: yes but i don’t want to yell across the bus to talk to you

Sugar: It’s fine

Sugar: This bus is about to turn into a karaoke party as soon as we get the music going

noya: yE S

noya: asahi please

Gentle Giant™: ugh fine

Gentle Giant™: we’re going with the cascada and spice girls playlist though

Sugar: I’m not complaining

 

buddha but better: omfg noya your snap story

noya: #KARASUNOFAMILYROADTRIP

buddha but better: you know it’s a real party when even tsukishima takes off his headphones and sings with the group

Gucci: like i said

Gucci: a slut for cascada

noya: i can’t believe ukai and takeda aren’t yelling at us

no shit-a: tbh we’re being pretty loud

Sugar: They’re also singing along

Tsukishima: the only way to go

noya: yeeeEE BOI

buddha but better: ok but i’m looking at everyone’s snap stories right

buddha but better: noya when did you become that flexible wtf

noya: what do you mean

buddha but better: you’re just sitting there and casually sticking up your leg in the air

buddha but better: most people can’t do that

noya: oh

noya: you gotta be flexible when you’re the libero

Sugar: Did you see that Asahi

Asahi: what?

Sugar: Noya is flexible

Asahi:

buddha but better: w o w

no shit-a: AHAHAH

noya: ;^))

Gucci: i can also do that

buddha but better: what the fuck

Gucci: look over at me

buddha but better: damn son

buddha but better: yams you got some great legs

Gucci: ty

no shit-a: you and noya should do some flashy thing by sticking your legs up in the air for our next group photo for the club

noya: umH YES??

Gucci: i’m in

buddha but better: BLESS

buddha but better: the group photos are always really boring we should do something FUN

noya: AGREED

noya: ok i have a concept:

noya: everyone wears sparkly pink shutter shades

buddha but better. YES

Crow Son: Y E  S

no shit-a: i’m the next captain and sign me the fuck up

Tsukishima: oh my god why

Kageyama: i hate to agree with glasses but same

noya: DON’T BE LIKE THAT IT’S PERFECT

Crow Son: wonder if ukai would agree to wear a pair

buddha but better: that would be absolute perfection

Gucci: i have a feeling takeda will be easy to convince

noya: same

Yachi: i’m in

noya: CUTE MANAGER AGREES

Crow Son: YE GURL

Sugar: This makes me kind of sad that me and the other third years have to retire from the club soon

buddha but better: alright let’s not think about that atm i don’t wanna be sad

noya: same

 

Crow Son: i got a message from bokuto asking how the bus ride is going and i just sent the video of us all singing everytime we touch

Crow Son: he says he wants to join

noya: he’s lucky

noya: we’re bringing the party to tokyo

buddha but better: yEEE BOI

Crow Son: we should add him to the chat

noya: tbh why can’t bokuto be in the chat he’s a fun time

Tsukishima: no

Crow Son: YES!!!

Crow Son: @mom can we add him???

Sugar: Sure why not

 

**Crow Son** added **Bokutowl** to **Karasuno Family™**

 

Bokutowl: woAH

Bokutowl: THIS CHAT IS A PARTY


	2. welcome to the karasuno family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buddha but better: why would you ever question pink sparkly shutter shades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHhh I know I posted this shit yesterday but I felt the #HYPE and ended up writing another chapter,,, it's shorter than the last one but there's art in this because i felt like making some shitty doodles so I hope ya'll enjoy!!! Also, don't expect me to post chapters this often, updates will probably be very irregular. But hey, comments and stuff makes me feel the #HYPE so if you want me to write more shit sooner, leave a comment or something. ;^)))

Bokutowl: wtf tho i also wanna be close enough with my team to call them family

Crow Son: BUT HEY YOU CAN BE THE FAMILY MEMBER OF HONOUR HERE OR SOMETHING

Bokutowl: !!!!!!

Bokutowl: HEY HEY HEY

noya: i mean it’s not really a stretch dude’s like an owl and we’re the crow family

noya: birds be birds

Crow Son: EXACTLY

Bokutowl: so i’m like the weird uncle

Crow Son: MORE LIKE THE FUN UNCLE

Crow Son: FUNCLE

noya: F U  N C L E

no shit-a: hinata omfg that’s perfect

Crow Son: Y EAh

Crow Son: WELCOME TO THE KARASUNO FAMILY

Bokutowl: T H A N KS

noya: YE BOI

buddha but better: YEAH WELCOME OWL DUDE

noya: more like FUNCLE

Sugar: Welcome to the family

Gucci: welcome!!

Gentle Giant™: Welcome to the family

Bokutowl: i’m getting choked up ya’ll what’s up with all this love 

Crow Son: ofc there’s love we’re a family

Bokutowl: ya’ll are precious what the actual fuck

Sugar: and don’t you forget it

Bokutowl: btw i think hinata should be called Owl Son

Sugar: Why

Bokutowl: becaUSE I WANT HIM TO BE MY SON 

Bokutowl: Hinata is too good i love him

Crow Son: !!!! 

Team Dad™: Don’t you dare to take away my son

noya: he is alive

Sugar: I literally just whispered “Bokuto wants to adopt Hinata” in his ear

Sugar: And he just shot up and pulled out his phone

buddha but better: oh my god that is too good

Gucci: i thought it was impossible to wake him up

no shit-a: apparently not

noya: his Crow Dad Senses™ were tingling

Bokutowl: o sorry papamura

Bokutowl: uh

Bokutowl: i mean

Bokutowl: sawamura

noya: P A PA MU R A 

noya: IT’S HAPPENING AGAIN

buddha but better: IT’S JUST AS HILARIOUS AS THE FIRST TIME HAHAHA AMAZING

Team Dad™: Why does this keep happening

noya: becauSE YOU’RE THE TEAM DAD

no shit-a: we’re going to find all the dad puns we can do with your name

noya: gotta catch ‘em all you know

buddha but better: Y EAH

noya:

buddha but better:

Team Dad™: Oh no

noya: I wanna be the very best

noya: Like no one ever was

noya: To catch them is my real test

buddha but better: To use them is my cause

noya: I will travel across the land

buddha but better: Searching far and wide

noya: Teach all the crows to understand

buddha but better: The power of the puns

noya: CROW DAD PUNS, gotta catch 'em all

buddha but better: It’s you and me

buddha but better: I know it's our destiny 

noya: PAPAMURA PUNS

buddha but better: oooooh, you're my best friend

noya: In a world we must defend

buddha but better: CROW DAD PUNS, gotta catch 'em ALL

noya: A heart so true

buddha but better: Our courage will pull us through

noya: you teach ME AND I TEACH YOU

noya: PAPAMURA PUNS

buddha but better: GOTTA CATCH ‘EM ALL

no shit-a: alright we get it

Team Dad™: Why are you like this

Tsukishima: that was horrible

noya: don’t be like that punk i know you loved it

Tsukishima: yikes™

 

Sugar: Btw we should be there within 50 minutes

Bokutowl: N I C E

Crow Son: we’re still singing 

noya: asahi insisted on girls just wanna have fun

buddha but better: that song is lit tbh

noya: true

noya: i wish we had those pink sparkly shutter shades we were talking about earlier

no shit-a: how come

buddha but better: why would you ever question pink sparkly shutter shades

noya: ^^^^

noya: but also

noya: imagine our whole team just stepping out of the bus

noya: everyone wearing pink sparkly shutter shades

noya: tanaka doing his usual intimidation thing

noya: asahi looking like a delinquent

noya: but in pink sparkly shutter shades

no shit-a: ok that would be amazing

Gentle Giant™: umh

noya: no ok sorry babe you look super sweet

no shit-a: i can’t get over the fact that noya, who’s almost a head shorter than asahi, has the tall delinquent looking dude completely whipped

buddha but better: tbh it’s kinda funny

Gentle Giant™: can you guys stop calling me delinquent looking

noya: yeah my dudes don’t mess with his looks he’s sensitive

no shit-a: yeah alright sorry 

buddha but better: sry asahi you know we love you

buddha but better: no homo

noya: are you sure

buddha but better: ok tbh full homo

no shit-a: just like our entire team

 

Crow Son: btw noya-senpai did you save that snap with us

noya: i saved them all

Crow Son: can you send the one with you, me, yams and yachi it was cute

Crow Son: i forgot to screencap the snap

noya: i got u

noya:

no shit-a: look there you are again doing the sticking the leggy in the air thing

noya: it’s too good not to do

no shit-a: touché

Sugar: Ok that one is adorable

Sugar: But does it beat the sleepy crow dad

Sugar:

Bokutowl: that

Bokutowl: is the cutest shit i’ve seen for a while

Bokutowl: but my son is in the other one so it wins

Bokutowl: i meant hinata

Team Dad™: I will fight you Bokuto

noya: WOW

buddha but better: D A M N

no shit-a: HOLY HELL THE CROW DAD IS ANGRY

noya: #confirmed that dad is Protective™ af

Sugar: I’m not even surprised

 

Sugar: Are the other teams already there?

Bokutowl: yeah i mean they’re in the same city

Bokutowl: and since it’s like the send off training camp for the 3rd years after the spring tournament and all

Bokutowl: everyone like to come early since the camp only is 3 days

Bokutowl: it’s usually only the tokyo teams but everyone loves ya’ll so we made sure to invite you

Sugar: That’s really sweet

Bokutowl: my bro kuroo is btw sitting right next to me

Bokutowl: he says hi

Bokutowl: oi glasses ;^))

Bokutowl: that was him

Tsukishima: what

Bokutowl: u ready for some more blocking ;^))))

Bokutowl: that was also him

Tsukishima: guys you know what remember the thing i said about jumping out of the bus window if hinata kept screaming

Tsukishima: i’m considering it again

Crow Son: but im not yelling

Tsukishima: the cat dude is here that’s worse

no shit-a: wow

Bokutowl: don’t be like that ;^)))

noya: what’s the deal with the smiley

Bokutowl: he says he uses it to show it’s him

Bokutowl: you bet ;^))

Bokutowl: ya’ll can i add my man kuroo here to this chat it aint easy when he keeps stealing my phone

Tsukishima: no

no shit-a: the more the merrier

Sugar: Sure go for it

Tsukishima: no. 

Crow Son: MORE PEOPLE TO THE KARASUNO FAMILY

Kageyama: it won’t be the karasuno family if we keep adding other teams tho

Sugar: We’re basically adopting them it’s fine

 

**Bokutowl** added  **Hello Kitty** to  **Karasuno Family™**

 

Hello Kitty: sup

Bokutowl: HEY HEY HEY

noya: hHAH HOLY SHIT WHY IS YOUR NAME HELLO KITTY

Hello Kitty: why the fuck not

noya: touché

buddha but better: words to live by

noya: tbh that’s a great fucking name tho

noya: i like this dude

Hello Kitty: ohohoho?

noya: hell yeah

Hello Kitty: ohoho~ ;^)

Tsukishima: can we turn the bus around i’m not really feeling the training camp thing

Sugar: 20 minutes to go

Sugar: No we can’t turn the bus around

noya: can we have everytime we touch on repeat for the last 20 minutes

buddha but better: plEASE wee need that BEAT

Sugar: You can never get too much Cascada go for it

noya: yesss

Tsukishima: why can’t we turn the bus around tho

Team Dad™: We’ve been going for over 4 hours 

Tsukishima: and?

Tsukishima: what’s another 4 hours to avoid dealing with that dude

Team Dad™: Now I’m really starting to feel like a dad

Hello Kitty: is this how you show your gratitude for me helping you with your blocks kid

Tsukishima: eh

Crow Son: OH IT’S THE DUDE WITH THE BED HEAD

Crow Son: i couldn’t put a face to the name oooh everything makes sense now

Hello Kitty: i’m almost offended that you don’t remember my name when you’ve been talking to my boyfriend so much

Crow Son: sorry!!! i’m not the best with names ok i’d probably know it if i saw you in person

Crow Son: also

Crow Son: your boyfriend????

Hello Kitty: 

Hello Kitty: 

Hello Kitty: really?

Bokutowl: oh my god

Crow Son: what!!

Hello Kitty: kenma

Crow Son: OH

Crow Son: O H H

Crow Son: YOU’RE DATING

Hello Kitty: i give up

Kageyama: welcome to the karasuno family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not super happy with this chapter because I just want to be done with some parts so I can add all the other characters that I love and have fun ideas for,,  
> come yell at me on tumblr, let's talk about the volleyball gays,,,, ;^)


	3. it's getting gayer and gayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokutowl: bro stop being gay  
> Hello Kitty: CAN’T STOP WON’T STOP  
> Bokutowl: same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter and it's slightly longer again!! I've had tons of inspiration for this fic and my yowapeda fic so I'll just keep writing and posting while I can, but tbh, don't expect frequent updates because I can't promise anything about regular updates and stuff. 
> 
> Anyway. 2 more characters joins the chat. Enjoy. ;^))

Hello Kitty: alright that was a fun time

Bokutowl: I can’t believe ya’ll won almost all of your games

Hello Kitty: looks like the summer camp whipped ‘em in shape

Crow Son: DID YOU SEE MY QUICK

Bokutowl: YES I SAW I’M SO PROUD OF YOU MY BOYYY

Hello Kitty: it was kinda hard to miss

Tsukishima: but even harder to block 

Tsukishima: wasn’t it kuro

Bokutowl: w o w

Hello Kitty: i didn’t come here to be attacked like this

Tsukishima: i don’t care

Hello Kitty: i teach you to block and then you get all cocky on me where is your gratefulness punk

Tsukishima: eh

Gucci: you really should thank him though 

Tsukishima: no.

Gucci: kuroo thank you for teaching him more about blocking

Hello Kitty: no problem kid

Gucci: see that wasn’t hard

Gucci: 

Gucci: he fell asleep

Hello Kitty: awh

Crow Son: it’s kinda sad that we can’t party on the way back bcz everyone are sleeping

Gucci: hinata you look like you're about to pass out

Bokutowl: sleep my child

Team Dad™: Stay away from my son

Hello Kitty: yikes

  
  
  


 

**Crow Son** added  **Calico** to  **Karasuno Family™**

 

Calico: what’s this

Crow Son: I HOPE IT’S OK THAT I ADDED KENMA 

Kageyama: tbh we’ve already added kuroo and bokuto so i don’t think this will make it worse

noya: MORE PEOPLE TO THE KARASUNO FAMILY

buddha but better: y e A H

Calico: uh

Bokutowl: CAN I ADD AKAASHI

no shit-a: isn't that your ridiculously pretty setter

Bokutowl: IT IS

noya: idk can our chat handle someone that pretty

noya: i mean we already have one ridiculously pretty setter aka suga

Sugar: awh <3

noya: can we handle another

buddha but better: DO IT

 

**Bokutowl** added  **Owl Keeper** to **Karasuno Family™**

 

Hello Kitty: omfg is he caLLED OWL KEEPER I DIDN'T KNOW

noya: omfg that is amazing

Owl Keeper: Oh no what is this

Calico: i said the same thing

Tsukishima: hell

Crow Son: NO THIS IS THE KARASUNO FAMILY CHAT

Kageyama: except it’s not only karasuno anymore

Calico: why am i here though

Crow Son: BECAUSE WE WANT YOU HERE

Tsukishima: we do?

Gucci: tsukki don’t be an ass

Tsukishima: i am an ass

Gucci: k true

Gucci: i still love you tho <3

noya: wait

noya: when the fuck did this happen

Sugar: honey

Sugar: they’ve been dating like

Sugar: forever

buddha but better: WHA T

Gucci: i thought you knew??

noya: n O?

Crow Son: WAIT WHAT YOU’RE DATING

Gucci: YES?

buddha but better: WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US

Gucci: BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU KNEW

Gucci: IT’S NOT LIKE WE’RE SUBTLE

no shit-a: i knew

Team Dad™: same

Hello Kitty: same

noya: WTF EVEN THE CAT DUDE

Hello Kitty: thEY WERE HOLDING HANDS LIKE ALL THE TIME DURING THE CAMP

Hello Kitty: IT WAS AN EDUCATED GUESS

Calico: you have an education?

Hello Kitty: wow babe

Hello Kitty: ouch

Tsukishima: I’m surrounded by idiots

Calico: same

Hello Kitty: babe why

Owl Keeper: same

Bokutowl: ‘kaashi ;^(

Owl Keeper: I still like you though you dork

Bokutowl: ! <3

noya: why

noya: are we all so gay

Crow Son: because we love a sport that’s all about balls?

noya: OM F  H I NA TA

buddha but better: I’M YELLIGN

Sugar: H I N A T A

Bokutowl: MY INNOCENT SON NO WHY

Sugar: I think Daichi actually is crying

Team Dad™: Who corrupted my pure child

noya: i mean he has access to you know

noya: the internet

buddha but better: true

buddha but better: BUT IT’S HINATA 

buddha but better: I DIDN’T EXPECT HIM TO SAY THAT

Gucci: tsukki is actually laughing

Tsukishima: no i’m not

Gucci: yes you are

Gucci:  lookathimgo.jpg

Sugar: Oh my god look at his smile

Sugar: That is absolutely precious

Tsukishima: stop

Sugar: Never

Team Dad™: I’m going to print that picture and keep it in my wallet

noya: and he was trying to deny being the team dad not long ago

no shit-a: he has embraced his role as the Bird Dad™

Tsukishima: don’t

Hello Kitty: weLL I’LL BE DAMNED EVEN GLASSES CAN LOOK CUTE

Tsukishima: shut up

Hello Kitty: respect your elders

Tsukishima: no

Bokutowl: bro stop being gay

Hello Kitty: CAN’T STOP WON’T STOP

Bokutowl: same

Owl Keeper: same

noya: same

no shit-a: same

Sugar: same

Team Dad™: same

Kageyama: same

Gucci: same

 

Yachi: i’m kinda sad

noya: nO WHAT

Crow Son: WH A T

buddha but better: WHO NEEDS A BEATING

Gucci: NO WHY

Yachi: woah jfc chill

Yachi: it’s nothing like that

noya: oh

buddha but better: phew

Gucci: so what is it?

Yachi: i remembered that people don’t play guitar hero these days

Yachi: and got sad

Gucci: tbh relatable

noya: same

Crow Son: how about we have a gh night 

Yachi: omg that sounds like tons of fun

Gucci: actually yes

Tsukishima: i’m in

Crow Son: wow i didn’t expect glasses to agree

Tsukishima: i’m all about guitar hero

Gucci: me too

Yachi: yay!!

Gucci: who wants to host the gh tournament

Crow Son: i said gh night

Tsukishima: where’s the fun if we don’t compete

Yachi: gh tournament it is

noya: welp

Gucci: he just wants to win

noya: oh it’s on

Yachi: i have all the games? and my mom is away this weekend??

Gucci: we have a place!

Yachi: it’d be great if everyone could bring snacks tho

Crow Son: WE’LL FIX THAT

Yachi: Yaaay!!

Yachi: so like, is saturday cool? afternoon/evening ish? 

Crow Son: YEH

Gucci: yes

noya: HELL YEAH

no shit-a: is this like a first year + noya thing or is everyone invited

Yachi: everyone’s invited!!

no shit-a: nICE

buddha but better: HELL YEAH

buddha but better: i’m going to kick all your asses

noya: dude you can’t even play on hard

buddha but better: 

buddha but better: i’m going to kick all your asses with my skills on medium

Tsukishima: lol

Gucci: pfft

buddha but better: like ya’ll are any better

noya: hard

Tsukishima: expert

Gucci: expert

no shit-a: expert

Yachi: expert

noya: oh jesus christ

buddha but better: oh

Crow Son: WOW WHAT

noya: even yamaguchi??

Gucci: rude

noya: NO I MEAN YOU’RE ALWAYS SO GENTLE I DIDN’T THINK YOU’D BE A GH PRO

Gucci: yachi is also gentle why am i attacked like this

noya: because i wouldn’t doubt a second about yachi being a gh pro

buddha but better: same

Yachi: ! ;D

Tsukishima: lol

Gucci: i came here to have a good time and i’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

Yachi: ok but who’s coming

noya: me and tanaka and ennoshita

Gucci: me and tsukki

Crow Son: ME!!

Crow Son: and i’ll bring kageyama

Kageyama: wait no

Crow Son: YES

Kageyama: ugh

noya: i’m also bringing asahi

Gentle Giant™: wait what

noya: yes

Gentle Giant™: well alright then

no shit-a: #whipped

Sugar: Me and Daichi will also come

Yachi: jesus

Yachi: so like the whole team

Sugar: Basically

noya: P A R T Y

Gucci: not really

noya: why

Gucci: it’s a gh tournament 

Gucci: this is how to get enemies

Gucci: and then brutally defeat them with your guitar hero skills

buddha but better: dude chill

noya. YOU KNOW YOU NEED TO CHILL WHEN THE LEAST CHILL PERSON IN THE ENTIRE TEAM TELLS YOU TO CHILL

Gucci: i am never chill when it comes to guitar hero

Tsukishima: this is true

no shit-a: so it’s not a party because gh is some dead serious business

Yachi: more or less

no shit-a: so like

no shit-a: blood on the dancefloor?

noya: WOW OK THAT WAS HORRIBLE

buddha but better: you’re laughing hysterically

noya: NO I’M NOT

buddha but better: YOU LITERALLY FELL OFF A CHAIR

buddha but better: YOU’RE ON THE FLOOR

noya: NAH MAN

buddha but better:  RIPnoya.jpg

buddha but better: y u always lyin stop fuckin lyin

Calico: i am almost sad that i can’t join the tournament

Bokutowl: same

Hello Kitty. Bokuto you’re horrible at GH

Bokutowl: YEAH BUT THEY SEEM TO HAVE SUCH A GOOD TIME WITH THEIR TEAM

Hello Kitty: ok true

Yachi: i mean you are invited but like

Yachi: you’d have to travel all the way here for that

Bokutowl: omg

noya: ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind

Hello Kitty: wow

Hello Kitty: wait so we ARE in the family??

Crow Son: yes???

noya: the chat name is karasuno family did we fucking stutter

Crow Son: even kageyama said welcome to the family

Bokutowl: i’m the fun uncle

Crow Son: THE FUNCLE

Hello Kitty: brb i choked on my coffee

Hello Kitty: ok wait so what am i

Hello Kitty: the gay cousin?

Gucci: dude

Gucci: we’re all the gay cousin

Hello Kitty: ok touché

no shit-a: do we even have clear roles in the family

noya: not really

Sugar: Well me and Daichi are the Crow Parents™ 

Team Dad™: And Hinata _ is our son _

Team Dad™: I’m looking at you Bokuto

Owl Keeper: Oh no what did he do

noya: he tried to kidnap hinata like 7 times during the camp

Bokutowl: 8

Owl Keeper: Wtf where was I when this happened

noya: doing something else i guess??

Owl Keeper: See this is why I can’t leave that man alone for one second

Hello Kitty: you’re living up to the name owl keeper

Owl Keeper: I take that as a compliment

Hello Kitty: it was a compliment

Owl Keeper: I’m worried about what he’ll do when he’s in uni

Bokutowl: pls

Bokutowl: don’t remind me

Bokutowl: i’ll get sad

Hello Kitty: no bby don’t be sad

Hello Kitty: at least we’ll go to the same uni

Bokutowl: yeah but

Bokutowl: akaashi

Bokutowl: ;^(

Owl Keeper: I’m already putting on my shoes

Owl Keeper: I’ll be there in 15 minutes

noya: wow

no shit-a: boyfriend goals

 

Crow Son: i can’t focus in class i’m too excited for the gh night

Gucci: gh tournament*

Bokutowl: i’m never focused in class 

Owl Keeper: he only has decent grades because of me

Gucci: aren’t you a 2nd year though??

Bokutowl: Akaashi is really smart!!

Gucci: Well then

no shita-a: not only is the guy smoking hot

no shit-a: he’s also smart

no shit-a: and probably the sweetest boyfriend out there

no shit-a: what the fuck why can’t i have someone like that

Owl Keeper: I

Owl Keeper: uh

Owl Keeper: Thank you??

Owl Keeper: I’m not sure I agree though??

Hello Kitty: don’t give me that shit akaashi you’re hot af

noya: yeah

Bokutowl: we’re eating lunch and akaashi is blushing really much

Bokutowl: it’s adorable

Bokutowl: i love my boyfriend

Owl Keeper: Oh my god stop

Bokutowl: never

no shit-a: i’m going to cry this is so much relationship goals

Bokutowl:  LOOKATMYBEAUTIFULBOYFRIEND.jpg

no shit-a: holy shit

no shit-a: my gay heart

Gucci: same

  
  


noya: ARE YA’LL READY FOR SOME GUITAR HERO

buddha but better: HELL Y E AH

Crow Son: YAY!!!

Yachi: WOOOO!

no shit-a: YEAH

Gucci: READY TO GET REKT SCRUBS

buddha but better: jfc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will feature the gh tournament. get ready my dudes. ;^)))
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed the chapter because i have no idea what i'm doing or where i'm going with this fic so this is as much of a ride for me as it is for you guys. 
> 
> talk to me about the volleyball gays on tumblr??


	4. TIME FOR GUITAR HERO, SCRUBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokutowl: what the fuck  
> Hello Kitty: i was about to say the same thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKIGN POSTED A CHAPTER YESTERDAY BUT GUITAR HERO GOT THE BEST OF ME AND I NEEDED TO WRITE THIS SHIT,,, it's probably not the most fun chapter but my cravings for guitar hero made me do it, and I hope ya'll will like it either way!! 
> 
> #bringbackguitarhero2k17
> 
> Someone reminded me in the comments that I had forgotten to add Narita and Kinoshita and that wasn't intentional tbh. I wasn't sure how to write them so I ended up forgetting about them and I honestly feel bad about that so hERE THEY ARE.

no shit-a: btw does anyone know if narita and kinoshita are coming

Yachi: idk they haven’t said anything in the chat

no shit-a:

noya:

Sugar:

Team Dad™: 

buddha but better: wait a second

no shit-a: oh my god

noya: don’t say it

buddha but better: holy shit

no shit-a: WHY ARE THEY NOT IN THE CHAT

noya: I DON’T FUCKING KNOW

Team Dad™: I DON’T HAVE THEM ON HERE SO I DIDN’T ADD THEM WHEN I ADDED ALL OF YOU I JUST ASSUMED YOU WOULD ADD THEM

Crow Son: I JUST ADDED SHIMIZU AND YACHI

no shit-a: HOW HAVE WE NOT NOTICED THEM NOT BEING HERE

Hello Kitty: “noya: ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind”

Hello Kitty: sounds fake but ok

Sugar: I AM IN TEARS HOW COULD WE

noya: who is going to add and explain

buddha but better: i nominate ennoshita

noya: same

Sugar: same

Team Dad™: same

Crow Son: same

no shit-a: n o

Gucci: you speak to them daily so you should do it

no shit-a: i’m going to cry

 

**no shit-a** added **Anakinoshita** and **Naruto** to  **Karasuno Family™**

 

Anakinoshita: alright first of all

Anakinoshita: what the actual fuck

Anakinoshita: secondly

Anakinoshita: no alright that was actually all

Anakinoshita: what the actual fuck

Anakinoshita: YOU’D THINK SUPPORTING THE TEAM FOR 2 YEARS WOULD MEAN SOMETHING BUT APPARENTLY NOT

Naruto: idk if i’m supposed to be angry, sad or offended for being forgotten like this

Anakinoshita: all three

no shit-a: ok you have all the right to be angry but we honestly thought you were in the chat but had it muted

Anakinoshita: honestly though we did ya’ll remember ennoshita but not us we hang out all the time

Naruto: holy shit now i understand why you guys were looking at your phones during the busride to tokyo what the hell

Anakinoshita: i am

Anakinoshita: so offended

noya: WE ARE SO SORRY

Kageyama: at least you’re here now right

Yachi: I’d still like to know if you two are coming to the guitar hero tournament

Anakinoshita: why are you guys having a guitar hero tournament

noya: WHY THE HELL NOT

Anakinoshita: alright touché

Yachi: my place, saturday, afternoon

Yachi: scroll up in the chat the convo about gh should be there somewhere

Naruto: we’re coming

noya: n ice

Anakinoshita: i’m coming only to be there and glare

Naruto: babe we both know you’re coming because you love guitar hero and your team

Naruto: and you will probably hold your grudge for about 10 more minutes

noya: did you just call him babe

Anakinoshita: you’d know we were dating if you started idk reMEMBERING OUR EXISTENCE

Naruto: ^^^^

Sugar: I knew you were dating

noya: yeah but you seem to know about everyone who’s dating

Sugar: It’s my job as the Bird Mom™

Anakinoshita: is it also your job to forget two fo the members

Sugar: WE SAID WE’RE SORRY PLEASE 

Naruto: don’t mind don’t mind

Anakinoshita: but seriously though we were wearing each others jerseys during the inter high prelims and no one noticed

Anakinoshita: which probably was for the best when i think about it

Anakinoshita: because that wasn’t intentional

noya: omf g

  
  


noya: ok since you tokyo guys couldn’t come to the gh tournament i’m live chatting

Hello Kitty: shouldn’t you compete

buddha but better: he got wrecked by kinoshita

noya: YOU GOT WRECKED BY NARITA THO

Bokutowl: ok what’s happening

noya: the two team members we forgot to add came to the gh tournament and were both really good at gh and we got paired up with them for the Duel of the Fates™

Anakinoshita: did you do a star wars reference to make me feel better

noya: yes

noya: is it working

Anakinoshita: yes

buddha but better: we should just call each guitar battle a Duel of the Fates™

buddha but better: say aye if you agree

Anakinoshita: aye

Naruto: aye

noya: aye

Hello Kitty: aye

Bokutowl: aye

Sugar: aye

Gucci: aye

Team Dad™: aye

Tsukishima: aye

Yachi: aye

Owl Keeper: aye

Hello Kitty: anyway who’s duelling atm

noya: hinata and kageyama

Hello Kitty: gimme some more info

noya: we’re playing GH 3: Legends of Rock

noya. they’re playing slow ride on medium because they both suck

noya: hinata is playing judy nails

noya: kageyama is playing izzy sparks

Hello Kitty: interesting choice of character

Bokutowl: who is winning

noya: hinata

Bokutowl: YES MY BOYYY

Yachi: everyone who’s not playing on expert is ruled out with the multiplayer battle mode

Yachi: you know the one with the power ups 

Hello Kitty: yeah

Yachi: but we wanted it to be a battle about skill for the ones who play on expert so we’ll play solo songs and look at the score instead!

Hello Kitty: what song are you guys going to pick for the pro players

Gucci: we were thinking of doing more than one song

Gucci: and the one with the lowest score after each song is defeated

Hello Kitty: ok that’s a cool idea

Yachi: so it’s probably going to be 3 songs, if we don’t end up in a tie or something

no shit-a: the first song we said we’re doing is welcome to the jungle

no shit-a: and then we’re doing knights of cydonia

no shit-a: and for the last true Battle of the Fates™

no shit-a: Through the Fire and the Flames

Hello Kitty: holy shit

Bokutowl: you should record when you do the last one

Owl Keeper: I’m not really up to date on these kind of things

Owl Keeper: But your conversation is making me interested

Owl Keeper: How insane is Through the Fire and the Flames

Hello Kitty:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRDj1_5ekxg ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRDj1_5ekxg)

Hello Kitty: that’s a video of a bot playing the song on expert with 100%

Owl Keeper: ..

Owl Keeper: That’s inhuman

Hello Kitty: yes 

Bokutowl: exactly

Owl Keeper: They’re going to play that

no shit-a: yes

Owl Keeper: Ya’ll need jesus

noya: ok kageyama lost and he’s pouting

noya: hinata is grinning he looks so proud

buddha but better: he’s up against suga now tho

noya: they’re picking school’s out

Hello Kitty: nice song choice

noya: hinata is judy nails again

noya: suga is

noya: lars

Hello Kitty: who

noya: the fat metal dude with the Kiss makeup

Hello Kitty: oh

Bokutowl: well then

 

Hello Kitty: we haven’t gotten an update in a while what’s happening

Naruto: suga and kinoshita are having the Duel of the Fates™ for the noob section of our crowd

Hello Kitty: what happened to noya he said he was going to keep us posted

Naruto: he started making out with asahi instead

Hello Kitty: welp

Crow Son: kinoshita won!!

buddha but better: time for the Real fight to begin

buddha but better: yamaguchi looks like he’s ready to murder someone i’ve never seen him look this confident

Naruto: is looking ready to murder someone equal looking confident to you

Anakinoshita: figures

Gentle Giant™: it’s a kind of scary look on yamaguchi

noya: ofc you’d say that

buddha but better: honestly the fierce look ennoshita is sporting tho can we talk about that

buddha but better: i’d let him step on me

noya: tanaka the heterosexual everyone

Naruto: ok ennoshita is starting and he has yet to miss a note

Hello Kitty: damn

Naruto: he’s playing as axel steel btw

Hello Kitty: ah yes that basic bitch

noya: w o  w

Hello Kitty: NOT ENNOSHITA I MEANT AXEL STEEL

noya: sure you did

Hello Kitty: NO SERIOUSLY 

Naruto: he had a streak of 107 and he missed a note rip

Naruto: alright he has missed a few

Hello Kitty: oh no

Anakinoshita: he got 97% of the song

Hello Kitty: that’s really fucking good though what the hell

noya: tsukishima is about to go now and he has a really pleased smirk on his face

noya: yams kind of looks pleased in a way that makes it look like he killed a man

noya: yachi looks focused af

noya: but she still looks a little sad when someone misses a note it’s adorable

Naruto: tsukishima got 98%

Hello Kitty: damn son

Anakinoshita: time for yamaguchi to go

Naruto: he looks so confident damn 

noya: imagine if he had been this confident when he did his pinch serves they’d be killing

Naruto: alright shit he got 100%

Hello Kitty: what the actual fuck

Anakinoshita: time for yachi

Hello Kitty: you go girl

noya: this is fucking wild

Naruto: she has yet to miss a note 

Crow Son: YACHI GOT 100% AS WELL

Hello Kitty: what the act u a l  fuck

noya: ennoshita is gone, only three pros are remaining

noya: tsukishima is starting

Hello Kitty: wait aren’t they’re playing knights of cydonia now isn’t that like a giant jump from welcome to the jungle

noya: well yeah

Anakinoshita: i mean they’re doing through the fire and the flames for the finale which is basically impossible SO

Hello Kitty: alright touché

noya: tsukishima got 98% and looks really displeased

noya: i wouldn’t say disappointed bcz im not sure he can do that facial expression

Hello Kitty: wtf why would he DISPLEASED WITH THAT 

noya: jesus christ yams has a giant smirk on his face as he looks at tsukishima

Naruto: alright yamaguchi is playing

noya: this is so intense i can’t wait to see through the fire and the flames

Hello Kitty: can ya’ll like live stream on facebook or instagram

noya: GOOD IDEA

Naruto: yamaguchi ends the song with 100% hits again

Bokutowl: what the fuck

Hello Kitty: i was about to say the same thing

Naruto: and now yachi is going

Anakinoshita: 100%

Hello Kitty: what the fuck are they, super humans???

Naruto: sure seems like it

noya: we’re taking a quick break for the pros to collect themselves before they play through the fire and the flames

noya: i’m getting ready to live stream the shit out of this

Hello Kitty: fb?

noya: yeah

 

no shit-a: alright we’re live and ready to go

no shit-a: noya is recording with his phone so he won’t be in the chat for the time being

Hello Kitty: it’s up and working

Bokutowl: i’m so hyped

Bokutowl: i wish i was there

Hello Kitty: tbh same

noya: yamaguchi will start ok

Hello Kitty: did glasses just give him a good luck kiss

no shit-a: yes

no shit-a: yes he did

Hello Kitty: and ya’ll didn’t know they were dating jfc

buddha but better: alright it’s starting i’m so ready

Hello Kitty: what

Bokutowl: the fuck

Hello Kitty: is going on

Sugar: I have no idea

Sugar: but look at my son go

Naruto: alright he broke his streak at 600 notes

Anakinoshita: he’s missing a few notes here and there but hoLY SHIT HE IS PLAYING THROUGH THE FIRE AND THE FLAMES ON EXPERT AND HE’S NOT DEAD YET

Hello Kitty: i am 

Hello Kitty: amazed

Bokutowl: same

Hello Kitty: i love how i can hear some of you guys whispering ‘holy shit’ to each other on the stream

Bokutowl: i’m sitting next to you and you’re also whispering holy shit under your breath

Hello Kitty: ok this is true

 

Naruto: 95%

Hello Kitty: i can’t fucking believe

buddha but better: who would’ve thought yams was this fucking hardcore

Anakinoshita: now yachi is getting ready

Naruto: how will she do after yamaguchi’s strong performance

 

Naruto: the streak has passed 2k

Anakinoshita: she hasn’t missed a note

Hello Kitty:  _ holy shit _

Naruto: she’s doing it

Crow Son: i’m screeching

Hello Kitty: yes we can fuckign hear that

Naruto: she’s going the fuckign thing

buddha but better: oh my god

 

Hello Kitty: HOLY FUCKING SHIT

Bokutowl: F U CK

buddha but better: I HAVE TEARS IN MY EYES WHAT THE FUCK

Naruto: YAMAGUCHI IS JUST SITTING THERE AND STARING BUT HONESTLY SO AM I

no shit-a: SHE FUKCING BEAT THROUGH THE FIRE AND THE FLAMES

Anakinoshita: 100% ON FUKCIGN EXPERT SOMEONE CATCH ME I’M GOING TO PASS OUT

Hello Kitty: EVERYONE ARE JUST YELLING BUT TO BE FAIR SO ARE ME AND BOKUTO AND WE’RE NOT EVEN THERE WHAT THE FKUCK

Sugar: I AM THE PROUDEST MOTHER EVER RIGHT NOW

no shit-a: HINATA WON’T STOP YELLING AND JUMPING

Sugar: WE’RE GOING TO GET COMPLAINTS FROM THE NEIGHBOURS BUT WHO THE FUCK CARES SHE GOT 100%

Crow Son: MOM USED A BAD WORD

no shit-a: WHO THE FUCK CARES WE HAVE THE COOLEST LITTLE MANAGER EVER

Bokutowl: THIS IS FUKCIGN WILD

  
  


noya: alright that was a fucking good time

buddha but better: agreed

Crow Son: WE SHOULD HAVE MORE TEAM NIGHTS

Anakinoshita: yes

no shit-a: i feel like we really bonded as a team by watching yachi wreck us all

no shit-a: especially yamaguchi

Yachi: “Gucci: READY TO GET REKT SCRUBS”

Yachi: k

Gucci: please don’t rub it in how was i supposed to know you’re ranked in the top 50 of gh players 

no shit-a: you know i thought i was goot at gh 

no shit-a: then i saw yachi play through the fire and the flames on expert 100%

Tsukishima: tbh same

Gucci: same

noya: i’m looking at the comments on the video from the live stream

noya: i think yachi just earned respect from 10 different volleyball teams

Yachi: pls i’m going to blush

buddha but better: how can you just go from a slaughtering guitar hero pro to cute and shy manager this is not fair

noya: fucking magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am  
> all  
> about  
> guitar hero.  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> hope you people enjoyed the chapter, because i had a great time writing it!! i should actually be studying for a test but,,, guitar hero. i'm going to be responsible after this chapter is posted and get some work done though so don't worry about me. 
> 
> btw don't be afraid to yell about the volleyball gays or guitar hero with me on tumblr bcz i'm all about that shit!!


	5. WROGN CHAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama: what  
> Kageyama: no  
> Kageyama: that’s a horrible idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I'm back!! I think I'll be able to update at least once each week, because I'm trying to do the same thing with my yowapeda chatfic. Note the "at least". There may be more chapters, who knows. Not me, because I make shit up as I go. The updates will be all over the place, but I'm doing my best to not leave ya'll hanging for too long because I know that kind of suffering but remember that contrary to popular belief, I actually have a life, so heyooo,,
> 
> Are ya'll ready for some moRE CHARACTERS? ;^))

noya: i’m a student and i’m dying

no shit-a: uh

noya: i’m studying

buddha but better: WOW

buddha but better: same

no shit-a: same

Anakinoshita: same

Crow Son: M E  T O O

Gentle Giant™: do you need help noya

noya: BABE

noya: YES

Gentle Giant™: my place after practice?

noya: perfect

buddha but better: how much studying will actually be done

Gentle Giant™: oh my god no my parents will be home please

noya: ;^)

Gentle Giant™: noya plEASE

 

Hello Kitty: [wiggle.mp4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYk9zZ549h0)

Hello Kitty: w a i t

Hello Kitty: WROGN CHAT

noya: HOLY SHIT WHAT

Hello Kitty: NO STOP

Hello Kitty: DON’T LOOK

noya: I’M LOOKIGN

buddha but better: D U D E

Hello Kitty: S T O P

Gucci: i’m????? actually screamign????

Tsukishima: wha t

Hello Kitty: YOU GUYS DIDN’T NEED TO SEE THIS

Hello Kitty: I’M YELLIGN

noya: DUDE YOU CAN DANCE

Anakinoshita: d a M N

Bokutowl: b r o

Bokutowl: that’s HOT

noya: agreed

no shit-a: very much agreed

Tsukishima: even i have to agree 

Tsukishima: that’s hot

Gucci: i was busy yelling over the dancing in general and then i noticed the heels

Yachi: i can barely walk in heels and here yoU ARE

Yachi: DANCING LIKE SOME GOD

Yachi: WHILE WEARING HEELS

Hello Kitty: i’m sobbing????

no shit-a: i’m curious tho

no shit-a: who were you actually planning on sending that to

Hello Kitty: me and oikawa have been messing each other about who’s the better dancer

Hello Kitty: and we dared each other to send videos and thaT ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO GO TO HIM NOT YOU

noya: you know oikawa??? wtf

Hello Kitty: yeah he’s a chill dude

Kageyama: i’m not sure chill is the word i’d use to describe him

Hello Kitty: we’re also going to end up in the same uni

Hello Kitty: i don’t remember when we exactly met but yeah we know each other

Calico: you met him when you were checking out the university and the first thing you did was to flirt with him shamelessly

Hello Kitty: alright whAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO HE HAS A PRETTY FACE

Hello Kitty: ya’ll should know i flirt shamelessly with everyone

Tsukishima: we’ve noticed

Hello Kitty: especially pretty people

Bokutowl: you’re a gay mess

Hello Kitty: i was going to deny it

Hello Kitty: but there’s no lie here

Calico: kuro makes people believe he’s cool and intimidating

Calico: but he’s actually the biggest dork of them all

Bokutowl: this is true

Bokutowl: he only flirts because he doesn’t know how to talk to pretty boys in other ways than flirting

Hello Kitty: ok can ya’ll stop exposing me like this i have an image to keep

Calico: what image

Hello Kitty: ok rude

Hello Kitty: what is this

Hello Kitty: torture kuroo tetsurou day???

Calico: now that you mention it

Hello Kitty: n o

noya: YES

Calico: kuro loves science puns

Calico: he’s a huge nerd

noya: h a h

Bokutowl: did you know kuroo cries when he sees pictures of cute animals on the internet

buddha but better: omfg

Anakinoshita: LMAO

Hello Kitty: THI S IS NOT TRUE

noya: so does asahi it’s fine

Gentle Giant™: noya pls

noya: you two could start some kind of club with dudes who seem intimidating at first but actually are huge soft dorks

no shit-a: truth

Hello Kitty: s t o p

Hello Kitty: i’m feeling so attacked rn

Gucci: alright this is fun and all but can we go bacK TO THE THING WITH KUROO DANCING LIKE THAT BECAUSE  DA M N 

Anakinoshita: yes can we please talk about that a little more

Sugar: I feel like there’s more to that story and I’d like to hear that

Hello Kitty: i was hoping ya’ll wouLD LET ME FUCKIGN LIVE IN PEACE AND LET THAT GO

Sugar: This is more fun

noya: bokuto did you know

Bokutowl: i knew he could dance buT NOT LIKE THAT

Calico: i knew

Calico: i recorded the video

Bokutowl: i would’ve been more surprised if you didn’t know tbh

noya: important question

Hello Kitty: what

noya: who won

Hello Kitty: won what

noya: you said you and oikawa dared each other to send videos of your dancing who is better

Hello Kitty: uh idk

Calico: they’re pretty much on the same level

noya: WOW WHAT

Sugar: It’s so strange to hear this about opponents

Team Dad™: Agreed

Hello Kitty: oikawa didn’t do it in heels tho that was just me

Sugar: I’m actually curious, why the heels?

Hello Kitty: why the fuck not

Sugar: True

Hello Kitty: also

Hello Kitty: high heels makes my legs look incredible

Bokutowl: tbh agreed

noya: same

buddha but better: yeah

no shit-a: eyup

Hello Kitty: wow ya’ll are not good for my ego

Calico: can it really get any bigger

Hello Kitty: watch me

noya: can’t be bigger than oikawa’s ego tho

Hello Kitty: that

Hello Kitty: is probably true

Crow Son: WE SHOULD ADD GRAND KING TO THIS CHAT!!

Kageyama: what

Kageyama: no

Kageyama: that’s a horrible idea

noya: no

Tsukishima: ew no

buddha but better: ..

Sugar: Why not

noya: SUGA WHAT

Hello Kitty: tbh why not he’s not that bad

Hello Kitty: but don’t let him know i said that

Gucci: he will see it if he joins the chat though

Hello Kitty: touché

Hello Kitty: he’ll also probably add his whole team

noya: tbh the team isn’t that bad they have some great memes

Team Dad™: What

noya: they have great memes my dude

no shit-a: i’m not surprised that the quality of memes can make noya change his mind about adding oikawa

Gucci: but what about the karasuno family™

Sugar: ehh what difference does a few more make

Kageyama: well considering that it’s oikawa

Kageyama: much

noya: wow

noya: do you need some more salt to that salt

Tsukishima: lol

Kageyama: i actually don’t have anything against him but he seems to hate me idk what i did

Crow Son: well you’re pretty annoying

noya: lmao hinata

Hello Kitty: actually i’m pretty sure he doesn’t hate you

Kageyama: what

Hello Kitty: nah he hates that you’re a talented setter

Crow Son: are you telling me that THE Grand King™ doesn’t like kageyama because he thinks kageyama is better than him

Hello Kitty: more like he feels threatened by him

Hello Kitty: but yes, essentially

Crow Son: wOW REALLY

Kageyama: wh a t

Hello Kitty: he’d never say that though

Hello Kitty: he’ll probably murder me if ya’ll add him to the chat now so he can see this

Tsukishima: you guys know what i changed my mind about oikawa

Tsukishima: we should add him

Hello Kitty: W OW

buddha but better: lmaooo tsukishima

Hello Kitty: why are you like this

Tsukishima: i could ask you the same question

noya: welp

Gucci: alright but are we going to add oikawa or not

noya: we need a family meeting

Sugar: If you want to add Oikawa & co. to the chat say aye

Hello Kitty: aye

Hello Kitty: i just want to be able to mess with him

Crow Son: aye

Tsukishima: aye

Gentle Giant™: aye

noya: ASAHI BABE NO

buddha but better: aye

noya: B R O WHAT

noya: ughhhHHH

no shit-a: didn’t you say their team had quality memes

noya: ok tru

noya: aye

no shit-a: aye

Anakinoshita: i just want to see shit go down

Anakinoshita: aye

Naruto: ^^^^^^ same

Naruto: aye

Sugar: Aye

Bokutowl: aye

Team Dad™: Aye

Gucci: aye

Sugar: Looks like it’s decided

Kageyama: don’t say i didn’t warn you

Hello Kitty: who’s adding him

Sugar: You can do it

Hello Kitty: sure thing

 

**Hello Kitty** added  **Oikawhat** to  **Karasuno Family™**

 

Hello Kitty: welcome to the family

Oikawhat: Yahooo~(っゝω・)っ～

Oikawhat: What is going on here

Tsukishima: jesus fucking christ he uses kaomojis end me

Oikawhat: rude!!! ಥ_ಥ

Hello Kitty: just skim through all the bullshit to get the gist of it

Crow Son: HI GRAND KING!!

Oikawhat: shrimpy?

Crow Son: YEAH

Oikawhat: Hiii Shrimpy~ ☆

Crow Son: basically we’re a big family with some extra members

noya: ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind

Anakinoshita: except when you forget two fucking members of the actual family

noya: WE’VE SAID WE’RE SORRY

Anakinoshita: doesn’t make the betrayal less real

Oikawhat: oh my god i love your name 

Anakinoshita: mine?   
Oikawhat: yes!!!

Anakinoshita: you like star wars?

Oikawhat: I LOVE STAR WARS

Oikawhat: AND SPACE IN GENERAL

Oikawhat: ( ´ ▽ ` )b

Hello Kitty: this is true

Oikawhat: i can’t believe karasuno actually has someone on the team that’s actually cool

Hello Kitty: what would you know about being cool

Oikawhat: ruDE

Oikawhat: i feel so outnumbered here i’m going to add iwa-chan 

 

**Oikawhat** added  **Iwa** to **Karasuno Family™**

 

Iwa: god no

Tsukishima: same

Calico: same

Oikawhat: i’m btw very offended by the argument about whether you wanted to add me or not

Iwa: it’s because of your shitty personality

Oikawhat: IWA-CHAN MEAN

Kageyama: oh hi iwaizumi-san

Iwa: hey kageyama

Oikawhat: TOOOBIO-CHAN WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY HI TO ME

Iwa: because you’ve been treating him like shit

Oikawhat: but why did he say hi to you

Iwa: because i don’t treat him like shit

noya: welp

Iwa: i mean it’s the truth

Oikawhat: iwa-cHAN MEAN 

Iwa: seems like you’re the mean one shittykawa

Oikawhat: I DIDN’T COME HERE TO BE ATTACKED LIKE THIS

Iwa: you’re attacked like this everyday is it really new

noya: omfg what

Oikawhat: my entire team is full of mean people and brutes!! 

Kageyama: you’re also mean so it’s fine

noya: lmaoooo

 

**Iwa** added  **Cream Puff** and  **Fierce Eyebrows™** to  **Karasuno Family™**

 

Iwa: they forced me

Cream Puff: i heard ya’ll were roasting oikawa

Fierce Eyebrows™: and we could obviously not let you do that

Oikawhat: my heroes!!!!

Fierce Eyebrows™: without us

Oikawhat: meAN!!

Oikawhat: （￣^￣）凸

Gucci: he really is less intimidating like this

Cream Puff: dude’s still terrifying but that won't stop us from calling him out on his bullshit and mess with him

Fierce Eyebrows™: he probably has enough dirt on us to make our families disown us tbh

Cream Puff: eyup

buddha but better: .. wtf

no shit-a: not to be THAT guy but if he has enough dirt on you to make your families disown you 

no shit-a: you are probably not the most innocent people out there

Cream Puff: this is true

Iwa: idiotkawa is a really shitty guy either way

Oikawhat: r u d e

Oikawhat: you still love me

Iwa: well yes but isn’t that obvious

Oikawhat:  (❁´◡`❁)

noya: and i thought the chat couldn’t get gayer

Hello Kitty: just you wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me you watched the video that I linked because I yelled. That's some fiiINE ANIMATION.
> 
> oiks, iwa, makki and mattsun are here and queer,,, wonder who's next ;^) btw how did i do with oikawa because i have no fucking idea how to handle him. i love him but holy shit i can't use kaomojis,, i suffer.
> 
> i'm always up for some yelling about volleyball gays on tumblr,,


	6. you meme a lot to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cream Puff: hey issei  
> Fierce Eyebrows™: what  
> Cream Puff: you meme a lot to me  
> Fierce Eyebrows™: bro  
> Iwa: why are you like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back again with a new chapter! I actually had tons of fun writing this chapter and my flow just won't stop with this fucking fic I love it.
> 
> New characters will join the chat. Buckle up, bitches. ;^)

noya: holy fuckles here comes knuckles

no shit-a: ?

noya:  [ holy fuckles here comes knuckles.jpg ](http://i2.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/075/481/722.png_large)

no shit-a: well

no shit-a: that explains everything

Cream Puff: i was called here by the memes

Fierce Eyebrows™: same

 

Cream Puff: hey issei

Fierce Eyebrows™: what

Cream Puff: you meme a lot to me

Fierce Eyebrows™:  _ bro _

Iwa: why are you like this

 

Oikawhat: ok so i’ve been thinking

Iwa: how rare

Oikawhat: IWA-CHAN MEAN

Fierce Eyebrows™: holy shit

Cream Puff: oikawa do you need some aloe for that burn

Oikawhat: （￣^￣）凸  

Fierce Eyebrows™: lmaoo

Oikawhat: why are you so mEAN

Fierce Eyebrows™: more like

Fierce Eyebrows™: why are we so meme

Cream Puff: issei that one was so bad

Cream Puff:  _ i love it _

Iwa: remind me again why i hang out with you guys

Cream Puff: because matsukawa is pretty and we have quality memes

Fierce Eyebrows™: awh babe

Iwa: fair enough

Oikawhat: ( ་ ⍸ ་ ) 

Iwa: yes shittykawa what

Oikawhat: we should add the rest of our team!!!

Iwa: why

Oikawhat: because karasuno’s small libero didn’t think the chat could get any gayer

Oikawhat: i’d like to prove him wrong

Oikawhat: our team can definitely make the chat gayer

noya: whO TF ARE YOU CALLING SMALL

Oikawhat: you

noya: DO YOU WANNA GO M8

noya: someone back me up i’m being insulted here wtf

Tsukishima: but i mean

Tsukishima: you are small

noya: i will literally punch that smug grin off your face

noya: i’m not even in the same room and i know you have a smug grin on your face punk

Tsukishima: oh i wasn’t going to deny it

Tsukishima: and i don’t doubt it

Tsukishima: but you have to reach my face for that

Gucci: lol

Anakinoshita: Yikes™ 

noya: thi S IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR SENPAI WT F 

Crow Son: don’t be mean to noya-senpai!!

noya: this is why hinata is my favorite 

Crow Son: i mean even i’m taller than him but don’t be mean!!

noya: wow thanks hinata.

Crow Son: no problem!!!!

Kageyama: hinata i’m pretty sure he was being sarcastic

Crow Son: what really???

Kageyama: dumbass

 

Oikawhat: i’m adding the team

Iwa: hoe don’t do it

 

**Oikawhat** added **Yahabae, Kyouken, Matchmaker, Turnip Up** and **Kunimeme** to  **Karasuno Family™**

 

Iwa: oh my god

Hello Kitty: see i warned y’all about this

Turnip Up: i have a bad feeling about this

noya: why is one of you called matchmaker

Matchmaker: i’m the official wingman of the seijoh team

Matchmaker: aka the libero

Matchmaker: i’ve got everyone’s back

Matchmaker: especially when it comes to nudging gay idiots who are in love with each other in the right direction

noya: damn son

noya: #liberopals

Matchmaker: yooo

Matchmaker: #liberopals

Matchmaker: you’d think the setter is the one who’d be able to set people up but nah man

Oikawhat: WOW

Oikawhat: r u d e

Fierce Eyebrows™: oiks not to be like that but you’re probably one of the most dense people ever when it comes to romance

Oikawhat: EXCUSE YOU

Oikawhat: i’m a romance guru!!!

Cream Puff: lmao i don’t think iwaizumi agrees

Sugar: So I’m the one setter who actually does my job right?

noya: basically

Gentle Giant™: probably

buddha but better: so kageyama wasn’t joking around when he said seijoh is the gayest team out there

Kageyama: why do you all have such a hard time believing me 

Cream Puff: awh we’re honored that you’d think that

Oikawhat: do you have any idea how much i’ve tried to convince the school to let our uniforms be rainbow colored??

Oikawhat: yahaba i expect you to take over the fight for the rainbow colored uniforms as the new captain

Yahabae: jesus christ

Oikawhat: i want rainbow colored seijoh uniforms to be my legacy

no shit-a: i’ll have to admit tho

no shit-a: rainbow colored uniforms would be pretty fucking cool

noya: you’re the new captain, cap

noya: don’t let your dreams be dreams

noya. just do it

Fierce Eyebrows™: ayyy nice memes my dude

noya: ;^)

Cream Puff: but oiks wouldn’t that break the hearts of all your fangirls

Cream Puff: making them realize how gay you are

Oikawhat: i mean

Oikawhat: if that would mean i’d get the rainbow colored uniforms i really don’t mind

Iwa: you’re a shitty person, crappykawa

Oikawhat: it’s not my fault that they latch on to the belief that i’m straight!

Oikawhat: i mean

Oikawhat: have you seen me

Iwa: touché

Oikawhat: you wouldn’t know how it is with a fanclub tho iwa-chan!!

Cream Puff: ..

Fierce Eyebrows™: ..

Iwa: ..

Cream Puff: should we tell him

Oikawhat: what!

Fierce Eyebrows™: idk man 

Oikawhat: !!! tell me what?

Iwa: ugh tell him

Fierce Eyebrows™: dude while you sure have a huge group of fangirls

Fierce Eyebrows™: iwaizumi is probably the biggest magnet for gay men i’ve ever met

Oikawhat: ..

Cream Puff: his fanboys are simply more subtle with their approach you know

Oikawhat: WHAT

Cream Puff: hate to break it to you but iwaizumis fanclub is probably almost as big as yours   

Oikawhat: this can’t be true

Fierce Eyebrows™: literally everyone’s gay for iwaizumi

Yahabae: i’d let iwaizumi and his strong bara arms hold me anytime

Turnip Up: same

Matchmaker: same

Kyouken: same

Kunimeme: same

Cream Puff: same

Fierce Eyebrows™: same

Hello Kitty: same

Sugar: same

no shit-a: same

Anakinoshita: same

Naruto: same

Gucci: same

Kageyama: same

Oikawhat: EVEN KAGEYAMA

Kageyama: is it really that big of a surprise 

Oikawhat: ok true

Oikawhat: EVEN KYOUKEN-CHAN

Kyouken: well

Kyouken: yes

Oikawhat: well at least i’m the only one who the brute actually will hold with his bara arms

Cream Puff: we know and that’s the worst part

Cream Puff: because you two are the kind of power couple that eats other couples for breakfast

Fierce Eyebrows™: it’s intimidating

Iwa: wtf

Fierce Eyebrow™: we only speak the truth brother

Oikawhat: ( ´ ▽ ` )b  

  
  


Bokutowl: i’m curious

Hello Kitty: about what bro

Bokutowl: if ya’ll had a theme song what would it be

noya: wannabe - spice girls

Bokutowl: NICE PICK

noya: ikr

Hello Kitty: i love how you didn’t think about it for a second

Hello Kitty: like it was the most obvious choice ever

noya: well it is the most obvious choice

noya: when in doubt pick spice girls

noya: also when you’re not in doubt, pick spice girls

noya: basically

noya: pick spice girls

Hello Kitty: amen to that

Bokutowl: mine would be no limit - 2 unlimited

Team Dad™: Pour Some Sugar On Me - Def Leppard

buddha but better: holY SHIT

noya: I’M CHOKIGN

Team Dad™: What!

Sugar: I think you’ll figure it out honey

Team Dad™: Oh

noya: LMAO

Crow Son: jump - van halen

buddha but better: yooo

noya: ok hinata that’s perfect

Kageyama: shake it off - taylor swift

noya: 

Gucci: 

buddha but better:

no shit-a:

no shit-a: kageyama do you listen to taylor swift

Kageyama: yes

noya: weLL then

Gucci: starships - nicki minaj

noya: i was 140% sure that you’d go for gucci gucci by kreayshawn

Gucci: ok tbh

Hello Kitty: enormous penis - da vinci’s notebook

Oikawhat: tetsu-chan do you have any kind of decency there are minors here

Hello Kitty: no

Oikawhat: WELL alright then

buddha but better: sabotage - beastie boys

Matchmaker: if you were gay by avenue q

Cream Puff: watari that’s perfect

Matchmaker: thanks

Gentle Giant™: fireflies - owl city

noya: HOW ARE YOU SO PURE YOU BIG DORK

Anakinoshita: just how you like it

noya: true

Cream Puff: oikawa’s theme should be womanizer 

Fierce Eyebrows™: truth

Fierce Eyebrows™: or like 

Fierce Eyebrows™: vanity by christina aguilera

Oikawhat: i don’t know if i should be offended or not because i love britney and aguilera

Oikawhat: but i was going to say reflection from mulan

Cream Puff: oh

Hello Kitty: ouch

Fierce Eyebrows™: alright we didn’t need to get all serious here

Fierce Eyebrows™: i’ll lighten up the mood gimme a moment

Fierce Eyebrows™:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifY-5UZRamU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifY-5UZRamU) this is my theme song

Cream Puff: Y O

noya: THAT IS THE BEST SHIT I’VE EVER SEEN

Cream Puff:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAEQvlaZgKY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAEQvlaZgKY) me

noya: is this the true power of the meme team

Fierce Eyebrows™: we’ve only scratched the surface my friend

Cream Puff: remember when we learned to ride unicycles only to be able to wear frog masks and ride through school yelling o shit waddup here come dat boi

Fierce Eyebrows™: good times

noya:  _ holy shit i’m not worthy _

Cream Puff: yahaba’s song should be i won’t say i’m in love from hercules

Yahabae: why the fuck should that be my song

Matchmaker: honey

Matchmaker: that song is exactly what was going on before you admitted to yourself that you had a Huge Gay Crush On Kyoutani™

Matchmaker: i’ve never related so much to disney characters before that happened yahaba

Matchmaker: me, hanamaki, matsukawa and iwaizumi were the muses and you can’t deny it

Cream Puff: yahaba

Cream Puff: you were a gay mess

Yahabae: i’m always a gay mess i don’t see how this is different

Oikawhat: why am i not included as one of the muses watachi

Cream Puff: because you were busy admiring iwaizumi

Oikawhat: ok tbh i can’t deny it

Yahabae: alright alRIGHT I’LL ACCEPT THAT SONG

Matchmaker: bless

Fierce Eyebrows™: so 

Fierce Eyebrows™: is kyoutani’s song colors of the wind from pocahontas

noya: lmAO THAT IS TOO GOOD

Cream Puff: that is actually perfection

Kyouken: i’m gone for what

Kyouken: an hour

Kyouken: and suddenly i’m pocahontas

Cream Puff: can someone print and frame a quote of that

Fierce Eyebrows™: i’m on it

 

Cream Puff: status update: oikawa wouldn’t stop doing high school musical references today

Fierce Eyebrows™: but the best part was that iwaizumi answered 

Matchmaker: it was actually kind of impressive

no shit-a: tell us more

Fierce Eyebrows™: oiks was like “but guys, we’re all in this together!” 

Fierce Eyebrows™: and iwaizumi, deadpan af, went “well we would be if you could just get your head in the game”

Anakinoshita: holy shit

Cream Puff: but my favorite was when during practice oiks went “i believe in dreaming, shooting for the stars” and iwaizumi replied without a second thought with “baby to be nr 1 you got to raise the bar”

Naruto: that is?? actually amazing?

Kageyama: oh no not again

Cream Puff: “not again”? 

Cream Puff: you’ve piqued my interest

Kageyama: oikawa knows every hsm song ever

noya: omfg

Kageyama: iwaizumi probably also does because they kept doing hsm references when we were younger

Cream Puff: i mean if someone was forced to watch all the movies repeatedly during their childhood it was probably iwaizumi

Iwa: this is true

Kageyama: i think they know some of the choreographies

Fierce Eyebrows™: omf g  whAT

Iwa: ..

Cream Puff: HE’S NOT DENYING IT

Iwa: kageyama how could you sell me out like this

Kageyama: worth it

Cream Puff: WHAT CHOREOGRAPHIES DO YOU KNOW THO

Oikawhat: What I’ve Been Looking For - the Sharpay and Ryan version

Iwa: SHITTYKAWA STOP

Matchmaker: this is the best shit i’ve ever heard

Oikawhat: Bop To The Top

Cream Puff: it got better

Iwa: i will literally murder someone

Kunimeme: this is the kind of blackmail material i want in my life

Cream Puff: w o w  kunimi

Fierce Eyebrows™: do you still know them tho

Cream Puff: pls tell me you do

Oikawhat: i still know them!

Oikawhat: i’m pretty sure iwa-chan also does~ ♡

Iwa: fuck off

Cream Puff: i want to see this

Yahabae: i vote for a performance by the 3rd years before they graduate

Matchmaker: i second this

Kyouken: same

Kunimeme: do it

Cream Puff: y e s

Cream Puff: wait wtf all 3rd years

Yahabae: well yes

Fierce Eyebrows™: makki it’s time

Cream Puff: ;^)

Yahabae: i have a bad feeling about this

Matchmaker: the fearsome foursome of seijoh is going to make history

Cream Puff: feaRSOME FOURSOME

Fierce Eyebrows™: i’m fuckign living

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter because I really enjoyed writing it! As always, I'm very active on tumblr and would be absolutely delighted if you wanted to yell about the volleygays or just have a nice chat. 
> 
> Stay great, and thanks for reading! ;^)
> 
> Also, I'm going to credit carriecmoney and the fic Nurture for the phrase fearsome foursome because that shit was a total K.O when I read it. Good shit.
> 
> EDIT: [thiS REALLY COOL PERSON MADE AN ENTIRE PLAYLIST WITH ALL THE SONGS I MENTIONED AS CHARACTER THEME SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLy7l6f6bt1fkOCF3jMgbhoeb7yYZU0jEa)


	7. the Wall Thing™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turnip Up: kyoutANI RUN  
> Kyouken: I AM RUNNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! I'm pretty sure this chapter is shorter than the other chapters, but I'm already working on the next chapter and I wanted to cut it here so eyup here we are. 
> 
> Buckle up bitches it's time for some drama. ;^)

noya: not to be like that but i honestly still can’t get over that the mad dog dude and the guy with the angelic face are dating how did that even happen

Matchmaker: want me to tell you

Matchmaker: also don’t be tricked by yahaba’s angelic looks he’s pure evil underneath that pretty face

no shit-a: we’re always up for relationship origin stories 

Matchmaker: hell yeah

Matchmaker: it all started with the Wall Thing™

buddha but better: the wall thing?

Matchmaker: no, the Wall Thing™

noya: what’s the Wall Thing™

Matchmaker: idk if you noticed but in the match against you but

Matchmaker: when kyoutani was taken out of the game for a moment yahaba slammed him against a wall and yelled at him

no shit-a: i saw it happen

no shit-a: it was hot af

Matchmaker: anyway, that ended up becoming a thing

noya: the Wall Thing™ 

Matchmaker: exactly

Matchmaker: because during practice yahaba and kyoutani kept fighting about literally everything

Matchmaker: i think they fought about what dog breed is the cutest once

Matchmaker: i know for sure they were fighting about whether salt is a spice or not

noya: jesus christ

Matchmaker: and yahaba ended up slamming kyoutani against a wall every fight

Matchmaker: the sexual tension was real

Matchmaker: like i’m pretty sure kyoutani could take yahaba in a fight but he just let yahaba repeatedly slam him against a wall

Matchmaker: so i cornered yahaba and told him to stop being a gay mess and do something about his Huge Gay Crush On Kyoutani™ 

Matchmaker: and in the end they reached a breaking point and when yahaba slammed kyoutani against a wall they suddenly got all quiet and stared at each other and then they were making out

no shit-a: holy shit

Matchmaker: that practice was an adventure  

Matchmaker: i think hanamaki recorded it

Cream Puff: you fucking bet i did

Matchmaker: and after that practice i think they walked home together

Matchmake: the good ol’ lust and thrust probably happened

Matchmaker: walls were probably included

Matchmaker: and the next day they came to morning practice holding hands

Anakinoshita: “the good ol’ lust and thrust” bYE I’M CRYIGN

Yahabae: watari you’RE ACE WHY DO YOU KEEP BRINGING THIS UP

Matchmaker: just because i have no interest in sex doesn’t mean i can’t support you and make fun of you for that exact thing it’s not like i’m prude

Matchmaker: i’m not uncomfortable when it’s not about me lmao

Gucci: amen to that

Crow Son: ace? i thought you were the libero

noya: lmaO HINATA

Matchmaker: ace also stands for asexual

Matchmaker: basically

Matchmaker: sex isn’t my cup of tea

Crow Son: OHHHH 

Crow Son: ok cool

Matchmaker: like, you can still want a relationship just not the sex and that’s completely fine

Crow Son: nice!

Fierce Eyebrows™: it’s still funny how the ace dude noticed the sexual tension between us before we did

Matchmaker: the one and only love guru right here

Matchmaker: ..

 

**Matchmaker** changed name to  **Love Guru**

 

Love Guru: perfect

Fierce Eyebrows™: watari is probably the only one here who truly deserves that name

Cream Puff: truth

Yahabae: wait wtf was the thing about recording the makeout session 

Cream Puff: oh look at the time i goTTA GO

Fierce Eyebrows™: rip makki 2k17 

 

**Cream Puff** left  **Karasuno Family™**

 

noya: lmao

Yahabae: come back here you stRAWBERRY HEADED BASTARD

 

**Yahabae** added **Cream Puff** to  **Karasuno Family™**

 

Cream Puff: is that really the way to speak to your senpai yahaba

Yahabae: i will fight you punk

Kyouken: he actually will and we all know it

Yahabae: thanks for believing in me babe

Fierce Eyebrows™: alright let’s talk this through 

Yahabae: oh we’ll talk it through alright

Fierce Eyebrows™: preferably without  putting makki in a hospital

Cream Puff: issei are you telling me you wouldn’t protect me wtf

Fierce Eyebrows™: i may be a bastard but i’m not dumb enough to mess with yahaba when he’s angry

Fierce Eyebrows™: he’d probably rip my eyebrows off my face or something 

Fierce Eyebrows™: i mean i actually have something to lose when it comes to eyebrows

Fierce Eyebrows™: you on the other hand babe

FIerce Eyebrows™: you don’t have any to begin with

Cream Puff: alright 1) ruDE

Cream Puff: 2) i didn’t coME HERE TO BE ATTACKED LIKE THIS WTF 

Fierce Eyebrows™: would you rather have yahaba attacking you

Yahabae: that can be arranged

Yahabae: tomorrow outside the gym after practice

Yahabae: you and me bitch

noya: wOW

buddha but better: this shIT IS GETTING INTENSE WHAT THE HELL

Love Guru: i did tell you he’s pure evil with an angelic face didn’t i

noya: you did

Kyouken: yahaba is furiously typing on his phone it’s pretty intense to see tbh

Love Guru: pics

Yahabae: don’t you dare

Kyouken:  anGERY.jpg

Kyouken: the deed is done

Yahabae: KEN

Kyouken: lmao bye

Turnip Up: why did kyoutani just rush through the corridor

Love Guru: read the convo

Turnip Up: oh shit 

Turnip Up: kyoutANI RUN

Kyouken: I AM RUNNING

 

Oikawhat: is he dead??

Kyouken: nah man i’m fine

Oikawhat: what happened

Kyouken: i bought flowers for him

noya: lmao what

Kyouken: i literally ran to a flower shop and bought pretty flowers

noya: d a m n

Oikawhat: are yOU FOR REAL

Oikawhat: HOW CAN YOU LOOK SO MEAN BUT BE SO PURE

Kyouken: i can still take you in a fight 

Oikawhat: IWA-CHAN BUY ME FLOWERS

Iwa: hell no

Oikawhat: IWA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Iwa: no

Cream Puff: mattsun why do you never buy flowers for me

Fierce Eyebrows™: because you can’t take care of flowers for shit they’d die in a day what’s the point 

Cream Puff: ouch

Cream Puff: you’re right tho don’t buy flowers for me

Hello Kitty: i’m gone for a little while and suddeNLY I MISS ALL THE FUCKING ##DRAMA

Hello Kitty: i’m offended

Cream Puff: you almost sound like oiks

Hello Kitty: how dARE YOU

Hello Kitty: you fuckign take that back 

Oikawhat: i feel like i should be offended by that reaction tetsu

Oikawhat: i mean who wouldn’t want to be me?? (❁´◡`❁)

Hello Kitty: ..

Iwa: ..

Cream Puff: ..

Fierce Eyebrows™: ..

Kyouken: ..

Oikawhat: umh guys

Love Guru: ..

Bokutowl: ..

Calico: ..

Owl Keeper: ..

Yahabae: ..

Gucci: ..

Tsukishima: ..

Sugar: ..

Oikawhat: …..guys

noya: ..

Turnip Up: ..

Kunimeme: ..

Anakinoshita: ..

no shit-a: ..

Naruto: ..

Oikawhat: gUYS!!

Gentle Giant™: .. 

Team Dad™: ..

buddha but better: ..

Crow Son: ..

Kageyama: ..

Oikawhat: G U YS

Yachi: ..

Kiyoko: ..

Oikawhat: E V EN KARASUNO’S CUTE MANAGERS

Oikawhat: WHY ARE YOU ALL SO MEAN!

Oikawhat: ಥ_ಥ  

Hello Kitty: because you make it so easy

Iwa: ^^^^ truth

  
  


**Crow Son** changed name to  **Cock of the Rock**

 

Hello Kitty; HOLOY FUCKIGN SHSHIT

Bokutowl: MY CHILD 

Sugar: what the acTUAL FUCK

noya: I’M ACTUALLY SCREECHING

noya: I WAS JUST ASKED TO LEAVE THE CLASSROOM BECAUSE I STARTED SCREECHING OUT OF NOWHERE BUT HOLY FUKCING SHIET

buddha but better: LMAO WHAT 

Sugar: I think Daichi is crying

Sugar: Again

Team Dad™: What happened to my pure son

Cock of the Rock: NO NO WAIT

Cock of the Rock: I REALIZED MY IDEA OF THIS NAME IS DIFFERENT FROM YOURS

Cock of the Rock: THIS IS A COCK OF THE ROCK

Cock of the Rock:  [ flipthebird.jpg ](http://animalia-life.club/data_images/andean-cock-of-the-rock/andean-cock-of-the-rock3.jpg)

Cock of the Rock: IT’S A BIRD

Cock of the Rock: AND IT HAS THE SAME COLORS AS ME AND I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY 

Cock of the Rock: i just really like birds

Team Dad™: I had an actual heart attack

Cream Puff: let’s all be honest here though

Cream Puff: that is probably the best nickname ever

Fierce Eyebrows™: i 2nd this 

noya: who’s going to mention the fact that the image is named flip the bird

buddha but better: don’t make it worse dude

buddha but better: cap is going to end up with a total organ failure before he graduates

noya: calling him cap makes it sound like you’re talking about captain america dude

buddha but better: alright but let’s be honest here

buddha but better: sawamura is basically steve rogers but japanese and not a super soldier from ww2

noya: !!

noya: petition for dad to change name to captain america say aye if you agree

buddha but better: AYE

Cock of the Rock: AYE!!

Gucci: aye

Tsukishima: aye

Sugar: Aye

Iwa: aye

Cream Puff: aye

Fierce Eyebrows™: aye

Kageyama: aye 

no shit-a: aye

Hello Kitty: aye

Bokutowl: aye

Team Dad™: Alright alright fine

 

**Team Dad™** changed name to  **Captain America**

 

Captain America: happy?

Cock of the Rock: YES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm weak for kyouhaba and I hope that was obvious lmao. 
> 
> Also, would you people be interested in joining me on rabb.it and watch some haikyuu? If a few people would want to, I'd just have to find some day and time that isn't too messed up for different time zones you know. I've been meaning to rewatch haikyuu, but I thought it could be fun to yell about the volleygays together. ;^)
> 
> As always, I'm available on tumblr, so hit me up!


	8. just bros being bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Kitty: that man is homosexuality on legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo I'm back with a new chapter! I have no idea what happened here but it sure turned out much gayer than intended,,, which basically is the story of my life and my chat fics tbh.

noya: asahi looks like jesus when his hair is down

buddha but better: where tf did this come from

noya: i’m running my hands through his hair atm i just started thinking about it

buddha but better: chill with the gay

noya: no

buddha but better: fair enough

buddha but better: why are you in the group chat if you’re being gay with asahi at this very moment tho

noya: why can’t i be gay with asahi and be in the group chat

noya: also he fell asleep because he loves when people touch his hair and im stuck

noya: he’s like the most oversized cat ever

buddha but better: well then

Calico: i’m pretty sure the only oversized cat in this chat is kuro

Hello Kitty: don’t throw me under the bus like this babe what the fuck

Bokutowl: i mean it’s true tho bro

Bokutowl: you actually sleep like a cat

Hello Kitty: why do you know that

Bokutowl: because i’m your best friend and we’ve shared bed A FEW TIMES

noya: just bros being bros

Bokutowl: you bet!!

noya: just bros being gay

Bokutowl: kuroo is a great kisser

noya: UM

Hello Kitty: are you telling me you’ve never had a good ol’ makeout session with your best pal

noya: i mean

noya: does asahi count

Hello Kitty: nah

Hello Kitty: or well kinda

noya: tanaka it looks like we’ve been missing out on the whole best bros thing

buddha but better: well shit

no shit-a: how did you two even end up making out with each other what’s the fucking story here

Bokutowl: kuroo was sad because he couldn’t kiss kenma

Hello Kitty: bo was sad because he couldn’t kiss akaashi

Bokutowl: so we kissed each other

no shit-a: well then

Calico: and when they were done with their pining they realized that they could’ve been kissing me and akaashi long before that

Owl Keeper: And now me and Kenma are dating one idiot each

Owl Keeper: Regrets™ 

Cream Puff: oh man 

Cream Puff: i just remembered how stupid oiks and iwaizumi were when they were pining for each other

Fierce Eyebrows™: are you trying to tell me that they haven’t always been stupid

Cream Puff: alright true

Hello Kitty: w ow

Hello Kitty: do tell tho

Cream Puff: well first if all

Cream Puff: oiks thought iwaizumi was straight

Cream Puff: that was fucking wild

Fierce Eyebrows™: it gets better

Fierce Eyebrows™: iwaizumi thought oiks was straight as well

Hello Kitty: lmao

no shit-a: holy shit no

Iwa: i think you two should shut the fuck up

Fierce Eyebrows™: nah 

Hello Kitty: i can’t believe anyone would believe oiks is straight the first thing he did when he met me was shameless flirting

Hello Kitty: that man is homosexuality on legs

Cream Puff: he has an entire fan club with girls and i’m pretty sure they actually believe they have a chance

Hello Kitty: idk if that’s hilarious or very sad

Fierce Eyebrows™: both 

Cream Puff: at least iwa’s fan club has realized just how gay iwa is

Hello Kitty: fuck i also want a gay fan club

Calico: kuro you have one

Hello Kitty: WHAT

Bokutowl: bro everyone is at least a little gay for you

Hello Kitty: awh

no shit-a: can’t deny it tbh

Kageyama: honestly though

Kageyama:  how both iwaizumi and oikawa have been oblivious for so long is beyond me

Kunimeme: tbh they were basically already married when we went to kitagawa daiichi

Cream Puff: lmao two actual idiots

Kunimeme: in other news: water is wet

Fierce Eyebrows™: lmaO KUNIMI MY BOY 

 

Cream Puff: oiks hasn’t written anything in the chat for the entire day what is he doing 

Cream Puff: we’ve been insulting him and talking about how gay he and iwa are he should be complaining or at least have said something by now is he okay

Oikawhat: i ahve listenied ot sandstorm by darude fr hte passt 16 huors i haeve hahd veryr mnay cusp fo cofofoe

Oikawhat: hlep

Hello Kitty: WH AT

noya: ARE YOU OKAY WHAT TEH FUCK

Cream Puff: I HATE HOW THE ONLY THING NOT MISSPELLED IN THAT UFKCING SENTENCE IS SANDSTORM BY DARUDE

Iwa: SHITTYKAWA WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU

Oikawhat: my ahnds aer shakign

Iwa: HOW MANY FUCKING CUPS OF COFFEE DID YOU DRINK YOU CAN BARELY HANDLE 2

Oikawhat: i olst coutn afeter 14

Iwa: jesus chRIST 

Iwa: i’m on my way stay put and don’t kill yourself by doing something stupid

Cream Puff: they’re so married

no shit-a: i also want someone who looks at me like iwaizumi looks at oikawa

Cock of the Rock: lmao same

Cream Puff: wait

noya: ..

Hello Kitty: ..

Love Guru: um

no shit-a: .. hinata

Cock of the Rock: what!

buddha but better: what aBOUT KAGEYAMA?

Cock of the Rock: what about him

noya: oh my god

Anakinoshita: no don’t tell me,,

Cock of the Rock: what!!!

Tsukishima: how does he not know

noya: i can’t believe this

Bokutowl: woah woah hoLD ON FOR ONE MINUTE

Bokutowl: YOU’RE NOT DATING KAGEYAMA??

Hello Kitty: bo my bro get a goddamned filter

Hello Kitty: i mean i also thought they were dating tho

Cock of the Rock: WHAT

Cock of the Rock: no!!!

Cock of the Rock: we’re not dating!!!!

Cock of the Rock: i think

Kageyama: well then

Cock of the Rock: WE ARE??

Kageyama: oh my god

Cock of the Rock: SINCE WHEN

Kageyama: well i wouLD FUCKING BELIEVE IT IS FROM WHEN WE KISSED AND I SAID I LIKED YOU AND YOU SAID YOU LIKED ME TOO???

Cock of the Rock: i thought you meant like friends

noya: i can’t fuckign believe this

noya: this is fucking hysterical i caN’T BELIEVE

no shit-a: i can’t believe everyone except hinata knew he and kageyama were dating

Cream Puff: this is almost worse than oiks and iwaizumi

Cream Puff: only almost tho

noya: but hinata honestly

noya: do you go around kiss all your pals

Cock of the Rock: well no???

noya: so eveN THOUGH YOU KISSED KAGEYAMA AND SAID YOU LIKED HIM YOU THOUGHT IT WAS IN A COMPLETELY NO HOMO WAY???

Cock of the Rock: well when you say it like that

Cock of the Rock: maybe i thought kageyama did it in a no homo way

no shit-a: does KAGEYAMA SEEm LIKE THE KIND OF GUY TO JUST KISS SOMEONE AND TELL THEM HE LIKE THEM IN A NO HOMO WAY

Cock of the Rock: well,,, maybe not

Kageyama: i can’t fucking believe this

Cock of the Rock: so like,,,

Cock of the Rock: holy shit 

Cock of the Rock: i have a boyfriend??

buddha but better: well about damn time you realized that

Turnip Up: this is honestly the funniest thing i’ve read in forever

Kunimeme: because kageyama is suffering?

Turnip Up: yes

Kunimeme: same

Oikawhat: whatha about toibo-cahn and suffefering

Hello Kitty: oiks get out of the fucking gc and go to sleep

Oikawhat: i probabably wno’t lseep ofr days

Iwa: he’s still shaking i can’t believe this

Cock of the Rock: so hey kageyama

Kageyama: what

Cock of the Rock: you really wanna hold hands and stuff like that with me?

Kageyama: of course dumbass

Bokutowl: this is the purest thing ever i lov e my son

Captain America: I’m watching you Bokuto

Bokutowl: o shit

Iwa: looks like i’m going to marathon star wars with oikawa

Cream Puff: iwaizumi is the hero we don’t deserve tbh

 

Kiyoko: hey guys i have a question

noya: !!! what

Kiyoko: i have information on all the teams we’ve played against and all that but there’s this one thing i don’t get

buddha but better: what!!!

Kiyoko: in the seijoh team

Kiyoko: who’s matsukawa and who’s hanamaki

Cream Puff: ?? i’m hanamaki

Fierce Eyebrows™: and i’m matsukawa??

Kiyoko: no but how do you look

Fierce Eyebrows™: well basically

Fierce Eyebrows™: i’m the handsome one with the eyebrows and makki is the one without the eyebrows and pink hair

Cream Puff: why are you always like this babe

Cream Puff: my hair is not pink it’s brown

Fierce Eyebrows™: honey it’s pink

Yahabae: it’s pink hanamaki

Kyouken: it’s very pink dude 

Yahabae: why are you wondering tho??

Kiyoko: i’ve seen them in pictures and in our games and the numbers on their uniforms didn’t match the information i had? they change?

Cream Puff: o shit

Cream Puff: issei

Fierce Eyebrows™: we’ve been found out

Iwa: please tell me you didn’t

Fierce Eyebrows™: we’ve regularly been switching uniforms for photos and some games it’s hilarious

Kiyoko: oh

Iwa: why are you like this

Cream Puff: because i can’t  get enough of issei’s clothes

Fierce Eyebrows™: i still want that one sweater back

Cream Puff: babe you signed up for all of me when we started dating 

Fierce Eyebrows™: o right on the topic of clothes

Fierce Eyebrows™: ‘hiro

Cream Puff: hoe don’t do it

Fierce Eyebrows™: remember when we were using the other uniform for a game and you forgot the shorts were white and you wore rainbow colored boxers that day

Cream Puff: oh my god

noya: LMAO

Yahabae: holy shit when the fuck did this happen

Fierce Eyebrows™: 2nd year

Cream Puff: stop making me look uncool in front of people babe

Fierce Eyebrows™: honestly 

Fierce Eyebrows™: you manage that just fine without me    

Cream Puff: babe no

Sugar: the perks of black uniforms

buddha but better: hell yeah

Turnip Up: why do you even own rainbow colored boxers

Cream Puff: why the fuck not

Fierce Eyebrows™: if y’all haven’t noticed

Fierce Eyebrows™: makki has a thing for brightly colored boxers

Iwa: does it really beat the one time tooru wore lace and string for a practice match tho

Cream Puff: HE WHAT

Fierce Eyebrows™: HOLY SHIT EXCUSE YOU WHAT 

Oikawhat: IWA-CHAN WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS

Iwa: see it like revenge from forcing me to sit through every star wars movie because you drank an insane amount of coffee

Oikawhat: BUT OUT OF ALL THE THINGS YOU COULD’VE DONE

Oikawhat: IT’S LIKE YOU JUST EXPOSED YOUR OWN THING FOR LACE AND STRING AS WELL HOW COULD YOU

Iwa: honey

Iwa: i honestly don’t think anyone in this chat would complain about seeing you in lace and string

Oikawhat: why are you so cheeky today iwa-chan 

Oikawhat: (￣^￣）凸

Hello Kitty: honestly i have to agree with your boyfriend here tho

Hello Kitty: that’s hoT

Bokutowl: agreed

Sugar: Agreed

no shit-a: yeah

Oikawhat: oH

Cream Puff: honestly oiks you’re too pretty for your own good

Oikawhat: !! (❁´◡`❁)

Iwa: alright enough feeding shittykawa’s ego

Oikawhat: i still can’t believe you’d tell the entire gc about this iwa-chan

Oikawhat: my body is a temple and i feel like you just disrespected the temple

Iwa: i know you and i know you’re not actually mad

Cream Puff: oiks i feel like your body is more like a castle with the whole grand king thing

Oikawhat: well!

Fierce Eyebrows™: and that castle was stormed by iwaizumi

Oikawhat: ( ་ ⍸ ་ ) 

Cream Puff: in many ways

Oikawhat:  (•ˋ _ ˊ•)

noya: i’m constantly amazed with how much gayer this chat gets

Fierce Eyebrows™: there are no limits to our gayness

Cream Puff: amen to that 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! I feel like I'm not completely satisfied with the chapter tbh, but I have no plans to rewrite it and I'll just have to up my game in the next chapter. ;^)
> 
> You know how I talked about a haikyuu rewatch party on rabb.it? Yeah. People are actually interested in it and I'm so happy to hear that because I feel like it can be a good time. I honestly didn't think people would be up for it. The only issue rn is time zones,,, anyway, I have yet to decide an exact date and time, but I'm thinking sometime next weekend, probably on the sunday which would be the 9th of april?? It's not set yet obviously, but it's the most likely time for me to be able to host such a long adventure on rabbit. I'll try to have time and date decided by the time I post the next chapter, which obviously will be out before sunday next week. I'll also post the time and date on my tumblr when it's decided. The time will probably be fucked up for tons of people, bcz like, I'm in Sweden, but I'll try to figure something out.
> 
> I'm always available on tumblr for some yelling about volleygays or just some chill. Cya in the next chapter!


	9. an unexpected journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Kitty: this is not what i expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back again!! I had some great flow when writing today and I honestly feel like this is my best chapter yet?? like holy shit!!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

Cock of the Rock: oh my god guys i found a really cute video with birds

Bokutowl: ARE OWLS INVOLVED

Cock of the Rock: TONS OF BIRDS ARE INVOLVED EVEN OWLS

Bokutowl: DID YOU HEAR THAT AKAASHI HE’S GOING TO SEND A VIDEO WITH BIRDS I’M SO EXCITED

Owl Keeper: Bokuto please calm down

Cock of the Rock: here it is!!!!!  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

Bokutowl: i’m screeching this is the cutest thing

noya: holy shit

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not even sorry
> 
> happy april fools day
> 
> cya in the next chapter


	10. wot in tarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cream Puff: you uncultured swines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! I hope you're not too mad about the april joke lmao I'm still proud tbh. Here's an ACTUAL chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> 2 new characters are joining!! ;^))

Cream Puff: OIKAWA JUST DID A THING

Oikawhat: NO STOP MAKKI FUCK

Cream Puff: I’M GOING TO TELL THEM

Oikawhat: DON’T FUCKGN TELL THEM I WILL MURDER YOU

Cream Puff: IT’S TOO GOOD NOT TO SHARE

Oikawhat: IT WAS A FUCKING MISTAKE LET ME LIVE MY LIFE WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS

Fierce Eyebrows™: holy shit what is good enough to make oiks this hysterical what did he do

Cream Puff: well that’s exactly what i’m about to tell the gc

Oikawhat: NO DON’T

Cream Puff: SOMEONE sent his snap to the wrong person

Cream Puff: or right person

Cream Puff: depends on your definition ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Oikawhat: SHUT UP

Fierce Eyebrows™: holy shit what did he send

Hello Kitty: this has piqued my interest

Hello Kitty: do tell

Cream Puff: well thigh highs were involved and it was meant to go to iwaizumi

Fierce Eyebrows™: oh my fuckign

Hello Kitty: lmAO

Oikawhat: OOH MY GOD MAKKI HOW COULD YOU

Iwa: is that really more exposing than the lace and string though

Oikawhat: I WAS HOPING PEOPLE WOULD FORGET ABOUT THAT IWA-CHAN DON’T BRING IT UP

Cream Puff: honestly though how many kinks involving lace does iwaizumi have

Iwa: honestly?

Iwa: many

Hello Kitty: same

Bokutowl: same

Fierce Eyebrows™: same

Kyouken: same

Captain America: same

noya: holy shit daiCHI

Captain America: not to be like that but have you SEEN suga

noya: fair enough

Gucci: that

Gucci: was not the information i needed to know about my parents

noya: lmao

  
  


Cream Puff: alright fuck ok remember how we all talked about theme songs right

noya: yeah

no shit-a: oh no

Cream Puff: i have one more

Iwa: god no

Fierce Eyebrows™: y es

Cream Puff: it’s for kyoutani

Kyouken: why this

Cream Puff: alright hold on it’s great

Kyouken: b ye

Yahabae: i want to hear this

Kyouken: ofc you’d want that

Kyouken. asshole

Cream Puff: chihuahua by DJ Bobo

Yahabae: LMAO 

Kyouken: stop

Fierce Eyebrows™: how about

Fierce Eyebrows™: who let the dogs out by baha men

Yahabae: i’m laughign

Kyouken: why are you like this

noya: btw did you frame the quote with pocahontas

Fierce Eyebrows™: you fucking bet i did

Fierce Eyebrows™: it’s in the clubroom

noya: amazing

 

Hello Kitty: i’m bored

Bokutowl: same

noya: same

buddha but better: same

Anakinoshita: same

Hello Kitty: let’s play fuck marry kill

Iwa: 

Iwa: but why

Oikawhat: that’s a gREAT idea!

Oikawhat: even though the cat boy came up with it

Hello Kitty: why you gotta be so rude

Hello Kitty: don’t you know i’m human too

Cream Puff: did you just use lyrics from rude

Hello Kitty: you fucking bet i did

Fierce Eyebrows™: welp

Cream Puff: me and issei are btw in for some fmk

noya: same

Sugar: same

no shit-a: same

Yahabae: hell yeah me and ken are in

Kyouken: why the fuck did you include me

Yahabae: bcz you gotta

Kyouken: ugh

Anakinoshita: i’m in

Naruto: same

Hello Kitty: alright i’m starting i mean it was my idea after all

noya: fair enough

Hello Kitty: suga

Sugar: Yeah

Hello Kitty: fuck marry kill, oikawa, me and bokuto

Sugar: So all the captains?

Hello Kitty: hell yeah

Sugar: I’d marry Bokuto, fuck you and kill Oikawa

Oikawhat: whAT

Hello Kitty: ayy nice

Bokutowl: !!

Oikawhat: mr refreshing what!!!

Sugar: Tbh Bokuto seems like a nice guy and Kuroo is actually really hot

Oikawhat: are you telling me i’m not nice or hot

Sugar: That wasn’t my intention but when you say it like that,,,,

Oikawhat: ruDE

Sugar: No but Kuroo have nicer thighs

Hello Kitty: i mean we’ve all seen daichi’s thighs i can see why you’d like thighs

Sugar: You know it

Sugar: Also Hinata loves Bokuto and I care about the opinion of my children

Bokutowl: I LOVE HINATA TOO!!!

Cock of the Rock: !!!!

Hello Kitty: i love how the crow mom has no shame

Sugar: You know it

Sugar: Ennoshita

no shit-a: hell yeah

Sugar: Fmk, Matsukawa, Yahaba and Tanaka

no shit-a: fuck matsukawa, kill yahaba and marry tanaka

Yahabae: that

Yahabae: was very quick

no shit-a: to be fair i already know i can handle tanaka and i wouldn’t mind fucking matsukawa

Fierce Eyebrows™: wot in flirtation

Iwa: god no

Iwa: not the fucking what in tarnation meme

Cream Puff: wot in meme continuation

Iwa: i swear to god

Iwa: i will murder you

Cream Puff: you tell us that everyday

Fierce Eyebrows™:

Iwa: hoe don’t do it

Fierce Eyebrows™:  _ how bout i do anyway _

Iwa: no

Fierce Eyebrows™: wot in reincarnation

Iwa: oh my god

Iwa: one day i will throw you two out of a window

Cream Puff: wot in defenestration

Iwa: i give up

Fierce Eyebrows™: wot in capitulation

noya: i’m dying this is gold

Cock of the Rock: i have no idea what’s going on but it’s pretty funny!!

Bokutowl: same

Cream Puff: you uncultured swines

Cream Puff: i aint explaining it y’all better google it

Fierce Eyebrows™: wot in explanation

no shit-a: quality memes right here

Cream Puff: thanks man

  
  


Calico: i usually don’t write in here but i need you to know about this

noya: omg what is good enough for kenma to want to write more than a few words

Calico: kuroo was wearing headphones and running

noya: yeah?

Calico: he entered the club room and the cable got stuck in the door handle and he fell

Calico: he also hit his head in the door

Tsukishima: did you take pictures

Calico:  heisbeautyheisgrace.jpg

Calico: themostintimidatingman.jpg

no shit-a: seems like cats don’t always land on their feet

Tsukishima: this is the best day of my life

Gucci: holy shit

Oikawhat: lmAO

Sugar: I can’t believe people actually are intimidated by this man

noya: now we know the truth

 

Hello Kitty: ALRIGHT WHAT THE FUCK BABE YOU IGNORE THIS CHAT LIKE THE PLAGUE BUT WHEN I FUCK UP *ONE* TIME YOU DECIDE TO TELL EVERYONE ABOUT IT

Bokutowl: it’s pretty funny bro

Hello Kitty: how could you betray me like this

Calico: i’m not the only one with pictures though

Hello Kitty:

Hello Kitty: which bastard do I have to hunt down

Calico: lev

Hello Kitty: that boY IS DEAD TO ME

Cock of the Rock: oh no!! not lev!!

noya: we should add that guy to the chat!

Cock of the Rock: yeah!!!

no shit-a: i mean why not we already have most of the seijoh team here why not add more nekoma people while we’re at it

Cock of the Rock: mom and dad, can we???

Sugar: I don’t see why not

Captain America: Sure

Hello Kitty: i can’t believe they actually responded to “mom and dad”

Cock of the Rock: i call them that at practice as well

Hello Kitty: lmaO WHAT

Cock of the Rock: coach ukai thought it was kind of weird but he simply accepts it now!!

Hello Kitty: i can’t believe this

 

**Cock of the Rock** added  **Rasputin** to  **Karasuno Family™**

 

Cream Puff: holy shit

Cream Puff: don’t tell me rasputin is a reference to that song by boney m

Rasputin: it is!!!

Cream Puff: oh my god

Cock of the Rock: rasputin??

Cream Puff: you know?? ra ra rasputin russia’s greatest love machine??

Cock of the Rock: ooooH

Cock of the Rock: that suits him so well!!! lev is russian!!

Cream Puff: holy shit

Fierce Eyebrows™: kid i have to say

Fierce Eyebrows™: i’m proud of you and your memes

Rasputin: !!!! 

Rasputin: i’m ??? so honored!!!!

Cock of the Rock: also!! welcome to the family!!!

Rasputin: thanks!!!!

Rasputin: ,, hinata?

Cock of the Rock: that’s me!!

Rasputin: do i want to know the reason behind the name

Cream Puff: the boy just really loves birds

Fierce Eyebrows™: just scroll up and read in the chat and you’ll get the general idea of this entire shithole

Hello Kitty: lev you better watch your back kid

Rasputin: umH

Hello Kitty: i heard you have pictures of me in

Hello Kitty: compromising positions

Rasputin: uMH

Bokutowl: bro you make it sound like he has your nudes

Hello Kitty: nah man i keep track of those

Hello Kitty: unlike  _ some _ people

Oikawhat: I FEEL ATTACKED

Cream Puff: oiks you can’t deny that you’ve sent nudes to both me and issei

Fierce Eyebrows™: not that we’re complaining

Oikawhat: i can’t believe this how dare you out me like this

Kyouken: no one is surprised

Kunimeme: true

Hello Kitty: anyway

Hello Kitty: lev i’m going to make you remove those

Rasputin: oh no

Rasputin: tbh tho i can remove them if you’d like!

Hello Kitty: please

Rasputin:  catman.jpg

Rasputin: i ntimatedoormoment.jpg

Rasputin:  hetried.jpg

Rasputin:  finestfeline.jpg

Rasputin: now i can remove them!

Bokutowl: LEV MY MAN

Hello Kitty: i

Hello Kitty: i can’t believe this

Oikawhat: i’m saving those for blackmail in uni

Hello Kitty: OIKAWA NO

Oikawhat: OIKAWA YES

Hello Kitty: you know what i reconsidered i’m going to go to another uni

Oikawhat: you wound me cat man!

Boktutowl: don’t you want to go to the same uni as me bro ;^(

Hello Kitty: yes i do but oikawa is going to be there

Bokutowl: i probably have worse pictures of you though

Hello Kitty: yes but your soul is too pure to use them against me

Owl Keeper: There’s no lie here

Bokutowl: ‘kaashi!!<3

Rasputin: so like

Rasputin: are everyone here queer

no shit-a: we’re here

no shit-a: we’re queer

noya: basically

Oikawhat. eyup

Iwa: yeah

Rasputin: niCE

Cream Puff: we’re like the united nation of volleygays

Fierce Eyebrows™: accurate

Rasputin: can i add yaku???

Sugar: Oh! I like him, go for it

Rasputin: i also like him

Hello Kitty: shit man

Hello Kitty: that’s kinda gay

Rasputin: i’m kinda gay for him tho

Hello Kitty: yeah i know

 

**Rasputin** added  **Cat Mom** to  **Karasuno Family™**

 

Cat Mom: what the actual fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this shitstor- i mean chapter. ;^)
> 
> Alright, fuck, my pals, it's time.  
> So, I've been planning a Haikyuu rewatch party and I have decided to host it this sunday, April 9. I honestly can't do anything about the timezones, even if I wanted to, so I'll start up around 4pm/16:00 CEST, and if I did it right, you should be able to see what time that is for you [right here!](https://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/fixedtime.html?iso=20170409T160000&p1=239)  
> I,, kind of want to watch the 2nd season, but if you'd rather watch from the start with season 1, or like season 3, that's cool with me! Leave a comment if you think you'll be able to join and if you want to watch season 1, 2 or 3. If the time and date literally fucks up for *everyone*, I can reconsider, but I obviously can't make it work for everyone. I'll wait a little longer before I post this info on my tumblr.
> 
> I'm going to be using rabb.it for this, so I recommend setting up an user before we go. My username is Angrykita, so you can add me on there if you want, maybe if you want to ask questions or just want to make it easier to join. [Here's a link to my "room"](https://www.rabb.it/Angrykita), but if it fucks up and you can't join, try adding me and make me invite you. 
> 
> I hope y'all can join!


	11. rip hanamaki 2k17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Kitty: i’m obviously killing lev  
> Rasputin: caPTAIN  
> Hello Kitty: i aint sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with another chapter!! People wanted more FMK because I cut it short in the last chapter, and I'm only here to please so ofc I wrote more fmk bullshit. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Hello Kitty: welcome to hell

Cat Mom: .. kuroo?

Hello Kitty: you know it

Cat Mom: why

Tsukishima: i ask myself that question every day

Rasputin: yaku!!

Cat Mom: did you skip out on working on your recieves again

Rasputin: i

Rasputin: have to go

 

**Rasputin** left **Karasuno Family™**

 

**Hello Kitty** added **Rasputin** to  **Karasuno Family™**

 

Hello Kitty: once in the family always in the family

noya: ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten

Anakinoshita: um

Naruto: well

noya: WHEN WILL YOU FORGIVE US FOR THAT

Hello Kitty: lev it was your idea to add yaku tho

Rasputin: i forgot he’s always angry at me

noya: how can you forget that if he always is angry

Rasputin: because i kissed him yesterday and he wasn’t angry when i did that

Hello Kitty: woAH HOLD ON A MINUTE

Cat Mom: jesus christ lev it’s barely been a day and you already told them

Hello Kitty: did you really expect him to be able to shut up about it

Cat Mom: not really

Rasputin: wow

Cat Mom: don’t say that you can shut up about things because we all know that’s a fucking lie

Rasputin: alright alright 

Hello Kitty: how did this happen tho

Calico: kuro for someone so smart you’re very stupid

Hello Kitty: idk if i’m supposed to be offended or not

Bokutowl: bro even i knew

Hello Kitty: excuse me what

Cock fo the Rock: same

Sugar: Same

Captain America: Same

noya: same

no shit-a: same

Hello Kitty: are y’all for real

Calico: i’ve been waiting for it to happen

Cat Mom: i can’t believe kuroo didn’t know

Hello Kitty: i want to know the story though how did the kiss happen

Cat Mom: we were practicing receives

Cat Mom: lev got tired and collapsed on the floor and i went to check if he died 

Cat Mom: to my disappointment, he wasn’t dead

Cat Mom: then he just kinda pulled me down and kissed me

noya: wow leg is real smooth

noya: lev*

noya: actually no leg** where’s the difference dude’s basically 50% legs 

Hello Kitty: lmaO

Cock of the Rock: where’s the lie

buddha but better: not here

Rasputin: um

Cat Mom: don’t worry you have nice legs 

Rasputin: !!!!!

Bokutowl: how kuroo didn’t see how gay they were will forever be a mystery

Hello Kitty: bo my bro don’t be like this

 

Oikawhat: i’m still kinda sad we didn’t play more rounds of fuck marry kill

Oikawhat: because  _ some people _ decided to ruin it with memes

Cream Puff: nothing can be ruined with memes my dude

Fierce Eyebrows™: amen to that

Hello Kitty: i mean we can just keep playing now

Sugar: I’m pretty sure it’s ennoshita’s turn

no shit-a: hell yeah

no shit-a: are everyone who wanted to join here

Rasputin: can i join???

Hello Kitty: sure

Cat Mom: i guess i’ll also join then

noya: nicee

no shit-a: noya

noya: eyup

no shit-a: fmk watari, yaku and kinoshita

noya: uhhh

noya: marry watari, fuck kinoshita and kill yaku

Cat Mom: wow

Love Guru: ayy

noya: what can i say i wouldn’t wanna fuck watari it’d just be awkward and uncomfortable especially for him

Love Guru: thanks for your consideration

noya: libero pals for life my dude

Love Guru: ye boi

Cat Mom: i’m a libero tho

noya: yeah but if i’m going to fuck someone i prefer taller guys

Anakinoshita: awh

Rasputin: did you just call yaku short??? run???

noya: nah man i’m shorter than yaku we can mess with each other's heights

Cat Mom: true true

Sugar: Wonder where Noya got his preference for taller guys from

Gentle Giant™: what did i miss

Sugar: There he is

noya: lmao

no shit-a: it’s your turn noya 

noya: o right

noya: yahaba

Yahabae: eyup

noya: fmk hanamaki, ennoshita and futakuchi u know the new captain for datekou

Yahabae: kill ennoshita

no shit-a: wOW

Yahabae: revenge

Yahabae: and uh

Yahabae: fuck hanamaki and marry futakuchi

Cream Puff: awh i’m honored

Yahabae: what can i say hanamaki seems like a good time

Fierce Eyebrows™: you’re right about that my friend

Cream Puff: your turn pretty boy

Kyouken: hoe don’t do it

Yahabae: ken~

Kyouken: oh my god

Cream Puff: did kyoutani just meme

Fierce Eyebrows™: i think he fucking did

Yahabae: fmk oikawa, iwaizumi and matsukawa

Kyouken: marry iwaizumi, kill oikawa and fuck matsukawa

Cream Puff: he didn’t even need to think about it

Oikawhat: what!!! kyouken-chan i’m!!! offended!!

Cream Puff: no one is surprised that he’d kill you

Love Guru: kyoutani always looks ready to murder someone when oikawa is speaking

Yahabae: nah that’s just his face

Cream Puff: i’m kinda honored that whenever me and issei are included people choose to fuck us

Fierce Eyebrows™: guess people can’t get enough of our memes 

Cream Puff: they say the best memes are made during intimate moments

Iwa: who the fuck says that

Cream Puff: me and issei

Iwa: fair enough

Yahabae: everyone also thinks matsukawa is hot af so i mean

Fierce Eyebrows™: i

Fierce Eyebrows™: what

Yahabae: ??? you didn’t know

noya: wtf man

no shit-a: for real??

buddha but better: dude

Turnip Up: d u de

Anakinoshita: you can’t be for real man

Fierce Eyebrows™: what the fuck?

Cream Puff: see that’s what i’ve been trying to tell you issei

Yahabae: and i mean hanamaki is also attractive so most people wouldn’t mind fucking either of you??

Cream Puff: awh 

Fierce Eyebrows™: i’m??

Cream Puff: he’s at a loss for memes what do we do

Fierce Eyebrows™: how dare

Fierce Eyebrows™: i’m never at a loss for memes

Cream Puff: he’s back

noya: i’m kinda interested tho

noya: you said the best memes are made during intimate moments 

Cream Puff: are you going to ask us how we know

noya: i guess

Fierce Eyebrows™: i rick rolled makki in bed once

noya: omfg

Cream Puff: i couldn’t even be mad tbh

Cream Puff: i was going to say that i was close once but instead i yelled “i’m john cena”

noya: b y e

Anakinoshita: are you two even for real

Fierce Eyebrows™: depends on your definition of real

Cream Puff: btw kyoutani it’s your turn

Kyouken: ugh

Kyouken: iwaizumi

Iwa: yo

Kyouken: fmk karasuno’s thigh captain, the owl captain and the cat captain

noya: i’m yeLLING “THIGH CAPTAIN”

Sugar: where’s the lie tho

Iwa: i hate how i know exactly who you’re talking about

Iwa: marry sawamura, fuck bokuto and kill kuroo

Bokutowl: !

Hello Kitty: ;^( wtf man

Oikawhat: lmao

noya: i think daichi should change name to captain thighs

Sugar: I 2nd this

buddha but better: hell yeah

Oikawhat: i agree

Hello Kitty: same

Bokutowl: same

Owl Keeper: I have to agree

Captain America: Why are you like this

Cock of the Rock: come onnnn dadchi

Captain America: Fine

 

**Captain America** changed name to  **Captain Thighs**

 

Captain Thighs: Happy?

Sugar: Very

Hello Kitty: eyup

Oikawhat: iwa-chan your turn~ (っゝω・)っ～☆

Iwa: the buddha of karasuno?

noya: you mean tanaka?

Iwa: yeah him

buddha but better: y ea h

Iwa: fmk ennoshita, nishinoya and azumane 

buddha but better: fuck ennoshita, marry noya and kill asahi

Gentle Giant™: ouch

buddha but better: to be fair noya is my best bro and it’d be a delight to marry him

noya: awh bro

buddha but better: and ennoshita is hot

no shit-a: ayy

noya: and you say you’re straight

buddha but better: i’m heteroflexible

noya: you’re “straight but shit happens”

buddha but better: who am i kidding i’m probably kinda pan idk man

Iwa: no need to try to decide if you’re not sure just do what feels right

Oikawhat: awh iwa-chan!! 

Oikawhat: he’s right tho take your time

buddha but better: thanks guys

Sugar: I love how supportive this gc is

noya: your turn ryuu

buddha but better: kuroo

Hello Kitty: ;^)

buddha but better: tsukishima, akaashi and lev

Hello Kitty: i’m obviously killing lev

Rasputin: caPTAIN

Hello Kitty: i aint sorry

Hello Kitty: i’d marry akaashi and fuck tsukishima

Tsukishima: ew

Hello Kitty: ouch

Gucci: lmao

Hello Kitty: oikawa

Oikawhat: finaLLY!

Hello Kitty: fmk ushiijima, me and daichi

Oikawhat: kiLL USHIWAKA

Hello Kitty: lmao

Iwa: same

Cream Puff: same

Fierce Eyebrows™: same

Oikawhat: and then i’d marry daichi and fuck you

Hello Kitty: ;^)

Cream Puff: alright this has nothing to do with fmk but i just accidentally rickrolled myself and fell down the stairs

Iwa: you what

Cream Puff: did i fucking stutter

Iwa: no this is written text

Cream Puff:  _ exactly _

Cream Puff: i think i actually injured my ankle send help no one is at home

Fierce Eyebrows™: omw

Cream Puff: thanks babe i knew i could trust you

Hello Kitty: i’m laughIGN HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN

noya: honestly what the fuck

Cream Puff: alright so i was wearing headphones and was going to get something to eat and i unpaused just as i was about to walk down the stairs and the volume was at max and never gonna give you up was playing 

Cream Puff: i was surprised and fell

Iwa: i can’t fucking believe you

Kyouken: THAT’S SO DUMB HOLY SHIT

Kyouken: i’m fuCKING HOWLING

Yahabae: i bet you are dog boy

Kyouken: 

Kyouken: wow

Yahabae: are you okay tho hanamaki

Cream Puff: which part of “i need help i think i injured my ankle” did you not fucking understand

Yahabae: so i take that as a yes

Cream Puff: oh my god

Oikawhat: i’m so proud of my sweet kouhai

Cream Puff: shut up oikawa

Fierce Eyebrows™: i’m soon there don’t move

Cream Puff: i fucking can’t

noya: lmao

Cream Puff: it actually really hurts fuck

Cream Puff: the door is btw unlocked issei

Fierce Eyebrows™: the first thing he fucking said when i entered was “looks like i fell for you babe” 

Fierce Eyebrows™: i

Cream Puff: you have the best boyfriend yes now come over here

Fierce Eyebrows™: alright fuck that looks worse than i imagined i’m no medic but shit son that’s not good

Cream Puff: i can’t believe you wrote that and said it out loud at the same time put down your fucking phone and help me you idiot

Fierce Eyebrows™: fucking lucky i brought the car

Cream Puff: my saviour

Iwa: matsukawa take hanamaki’s ass to the fucking hospital or so help me

Fierce Eyebrows™: i’m fucking working on it he’s heavy

Cream Puff: he’s carrying me bridal style i feel like a princess

Oikawhat: mattsun fighto!~

noya: well yeah the princess thing kinda works with the pink hair

Cream Puff: it’s noT pink it’s fucking light brown

noya: uhuh

no shit-a: it’s pink

Cream Puff: ugh i know

Cream Puff: alright we’re off to the hospital cya on the other side bitches

noya: good luck man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rest in pieces hanamaki 2k17 - murdered by memes


	12. shitposting galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cock of the Rock: so what if i don’t know what apocalypse means!!! it’s not like it’s the end of the world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa shit i was afraid i wouldn't be able to get done with the chapter today lmao, but it's still sunday for me and i said i'd update each week but not when and here i am so hell yeah. i have no idea what happened in this chapter. this is like Regrets™ but everytime i write a new chapter it gets weirder and weirder and i'm not even sorry. 
> 
> pro tip: if you don't know all the songs i'm talking about in this chapter i think you'll have a better time if you look them up lmao they're old but gold

Cream Puff: remember how i said nothing can be ruined by memes

noya: yeah

Cream Puff: i take it back my day was ruined by memes

noya: rip

Sugar: How did it go?

Fierce Eyebrows™: this idiot sprained his ankle and got crutches i’m laughing so much

Cream Puff: i’m miserable stop being rude you dick

Fierce Eyebrows™: you love my dick

Cream Puff: well yes but that’s not the point

Oikawhat: makki you loSER

Cream Puff: that’s nO WAY TO SPEAK TO AN INJURED MAN

Oikawhat: lmao

Iwa: you kind of brought it upon yourself man

Cream Puff: iwaIZUMI??? YOU’RE SIDING WITH OIKAWA??

Iwa: i mean 

Iwa: he IS my boyfriend

Fierce Eyebrows™: he has a point takahiro

Cream Puff: i almost died what the fuck

noya: but ya didn’t

Cream Puff: touché

Hello Kitty: i honestly can’t get over that you fell down a set of stairs because you rickrolled yourself

noya: same

Hello Kitty: the supreme memer, defeated by a meme

Cream Puff: if i die

Cream Puff: i hope you write that on my tombstone

Fierce Eyebrows™: i got you babe

Cream Puff: thanks babe 

Iwa: don’t forget to write that he died before beating me at arm wrestling like he said he would

Oikawhat: what a failure

Cream Puff: why you gotta be so rude

Fierce Eyebrows™: don’t you know he’s human too

Fierce Eyebrows™: honestly though at least makki isn’t as much of a failure as the guy who bought segway inc. and died falling off a cliff riding a segway

Iwa: he what

Fierce Eyebrows™: the dude who owned the segway company died falling off a cliff riding a segway did i fucking stutter

Cream Puff: go hard or go home

Cream Puff: honestly i can’t die before i manage to die in the most stupid way

Fierce Eyebrows™: relatable

Iwa: isn’t falling down a set of stairs because you rickrolled yourself a pretty stupid way to die

Cream Puff: it IS

Cream Puff: but i didn’t die did i

Iwa: a shame

Cream Puff: WOW 

Fierce Eyebrows™: lmao ouch

Cream Puff: iwaizumi needs to stop hanging out with oikawa he’s a bad influence

Love Guru: but wouldn’t it be strange to see one without the other

Cream Puff: alright fuck that’s true

 

 

Fierce Eyebrows™: I sexually Identify as Harambe. Ever since I was a boy I dreamed of living in a gorilla enclosure at Cincinnati zoo and dragging children. People say to me that a person being Harambe is impossible and I'm retarded but I don't care, I'm beautiful. I'm having a plastic surgeon install the name Harambe, harmless intentions and a gorillas body on me. From now on I want you guys to call me 'Harambe' and respect my right to roam around the gorilla enclosure and drag around small children. If you can't accept me you're an agrizoophobe and need to check your zoo official privilege. Thank you for being so understanding.

Iwa: what

no shit-a: what

Kyouken: what the fuck

Hello Kitty: omfg

noya: lmao i fucking live for shitposts

Cream Puff: this is why i love you mattsun

Fierce Eyebrows™: love you too

Cream Puff: gorilla fits tho you’re very hairy 

Fierce Eyebrows™: WOW

Fierce Eyebrows™: i take it back

Cream Puff: you can’t take back your love

Fierce Eyebrows™: watch me

Oikawhat: you complete each other perfectly

Oikawhat: makki has no body hair and mattsun has all of it

Cream Puff: idk if that is an insult or a compliment

Oikawhat: you decide

Iwa: I sexually Identify as an overused sexually identification copypasta. Ever since I was a boy I dreamed of spamming other users with my unfunny wall of text. People say to me that a person who does this is a laughable idiot and I'm fucking retarded but I don't care, I'm beautiful. I'm having these words glued all over my body. From now on I want people to refer to me as an overused sexually identification copypasta as my preferred pronouns and respect my right to paste unfunny sexually identification copypastas to reddit in hope of receiving virtual internet points. If you can't accept me you're funny and mentally stable and need to check your choice of subreddits. Thank you for being so understanding.

Cream Puff: I CAN’T BELIEVE

Fierce Eyebrows™: IWAIZUMI DAMN

Oikawhat: IWA-CHAN OH MY GOD

Kyouken: i can’t believe this 

Love Guru: i never thought the day would come when iwaizumi countered matsukawa and hanamaki with memes

Love Guru: and also making fun of their memes by doing it

Oikawhat: mattsun do you need some aloe for that burn

Cream Puff: iwaizumi willingly doing memes

Cream Puff: the apocalypse is near

Fierce Eyebrows™: i hear ya

Cock of the Rock: what does apocalypse mean???

Tsukishima: jfc don’t you know

Cock of the Rock: i obviously don’t know if i ask

Cream Puff: watch out for that sass

Tsukishima: you never cease to amaze me with your stupidity

Cock of the Rock: why are you so mean!!

Tsukishima: because you don’t know what apocalypse means

Cock of the Rock: so what if i don’t know what apocalypse means!!! it’s not like it’s the end of the world!

Tsukishima: i

buddha but better: hinATA 

noya: OH MY GOD HINATA

Cream Puff: oh my god

Fierce Eyebrows™: i’m deceased

Love Guru: bye

no shit-a: brb crying

Cock of the Rock: what!!!

Cock of the Rock: what did i do???

no shit-a: the fact that he doesn't know makes it so much funnier

buddha but better: rip hinata

Cock of the Rock: i don’t get it!

Sugar: I’ll explain later

 

 

Love Guru: i just realized that now when yahaba is captain and the third years will quit soon

Love Guru: we’ll get to warm up like normal volleyball players again

noya: what??

Kunimeme: oh my god what a blessing

Kyouken: finally

Turnip Up: i’ve been waiting for this moment

Cream Puff: how dare you say that you didn’t enjoy it

Fierce Eyebrows™: this is offensive for real

Oikawhat. i’m wounded

Iwa: i agree with the youngsters

Oikawhat: IWA-CHAN WHY DID YOU AGREE TO DO IT IF YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A BAD IDEA

Iwa: when have i ever been able to stop you something you really want to do

Oikawhat: alright fair

Love Guru: tbh i feel like i'll kind of miss it tho

Oikawhat: this is why watari is my favorite

noya: alright what the fuck now i’m curious what did y’all do

Love Guru: alright so we didn’t do this all the time but like at least once each week

buddha but better: what

Yahabae: basically

Yahabae: we dance to cotton eye joe, the hampster dance song, boom boom boom by vengaboys, witch doctor, calcutta by dr. bombay, barbie girl and dragostea din tei by o-zone

Yahabae: the song kinda depends on oikawa’s mood tbh

Turnip Up: there’s an entire choreography that works for all those songs

noya: lmAO

Naruto: i’m yelling???

Hello Kitty: holy shit what

Anakinoshita: i can’t believe??

no shit-a: how the fuck did your coaches allow that omfg

Oikawhat: i have my ways (❁´◡`❁)

Iwa: he begged on his knees

Iwa: the coaches got worried he’d injure his bad knee further so they let him do it

Hello Kitty: holy shit

Cream Puff: everyone knows the dance and everyone knows the lyrics by now

Fierce Eyebrows™: it’s worrying how into it oiks gets when we do barbie girl tbh

Hello Kitty: tbh i’m not surprised

Cream Puff: but the best part is everyone's expressions

Fierce Eyebrows™: tbh yes

Fierce Eyebrows™: kyoutani always looks dead inside when we do it

Fierce Eyebrows™: but iwaizumi does it so he doesn't dare to say that he’s too cool to do it because he doesn’t want to offend iwa

Oikawhat: pfft true

Kyouken: nO

Yahabae: it’s true tho

Kyouken: shut up yahaba

Cream Puff: kunimi also looks dead inside

Turnip Up: that’s his face

Cream Puff: tru

Fierce Eyebrows™: also, yahaba faces it with pride and determination

Fierce Eyebrows™: yahaba takes everything seriously tbh

Cream Puff: he should learn to loosen up

Kyouken: trust me he’s much more fun when he lets loose 

Oikawhat: i don’T NEED TO KNOW THIS ABOUT MY SETTER BABY YOU BEAST

Kyouken: lmao

Cream Puff: and then there’s watari who usually looks like he’s having a good time

Love Guru: lmao someone has to keep up the good spirit

Fierce Eyebrows™: trust watari to stay positive in basically any situation

Love Guru: ;^)

Oikawhat: i actually convinced coach mizoguchi to join as well so he also knows it by heart

noya: i’m in tears

Gucci: this is honestly the best shit i’ve ever heard

Cock of the Rock: kageyama you should’ve gone to seijoh when you had the chance tbh

Kageyama: why the fuck would i want to do that dumbass

Kageyama: i wouldn’t have gotten to play with you if i did

Cock of the Rock: !!!

Sugar: awh

Oikawhat: (gay)

Iwa: so are you

Oikawhat: (っゝω・)っ～☆

Cock of the Rock: ennoshita can we do something like that when you’re captain

no shit-a: you fucking bet

Tsukishima: god no

Kageyama: i hate agreeing with tsukishima but no

buddha but better: LET’S DO IT

noya: i’m having a hard time picturing kyoutani doing this

Yahabae: trust us he does it when he has to

Love Guru: i had a cold one day and couldn’t participate but i still came and watched practice i actually have a video

Hello Kitty: HOLY SHIT DELIVER THE GOODS

noya: SHOW US

Yahabae: WA T A R I  NO

buddha but better: WATARI YES

Love Guru: it’s from when it was a barbie girl day alright

Love Guru:  TheMostIntimidatingTeamEver.mp4

Yahabae: WATARI HOW COULD YOU BETRAY OUR TRUST LIKE THIS

noya: i

no shit-a: it’s so much better than i imagined

buddha but better: i agree with mattsun tho oikawa is really into it

Anakinoshita: i’m yelling

Cream Puff: this is proof that we’re the most fun team out there tbh

Oikawhat: ( ´ ▽ ` )b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not even sorry. 
> 
> my dance group used to have this warm up choreography that kind of just happened for fun once and it was to cotton eye joe and then we started using it everytime we needed to get warm quickly and it'd basically work for all the songs i mentioned so like,,, lmao rip. it's a lot of jumping.


	13. oikawa looks great in tights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawhat: i do nOT HAVE AN ALIEN KINK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so i know i posted a chapter yesterday right. this was an accident. my hand slipped. the thing is, i spent like 5 hours drawing this one pic that will be in the chapter and i was laughing at myself the whole time and i couldn't wait to show it to you guys so here i fucking am. i wrote this entire chapter in like less than 2 hours. ;^))) 
> 
> i have many regrets. this is not one of them.

Oikawhat: guys do you remember our outfits for that halloween party last year

Cream Puff: how could we ever forget

Fierce Eyebrows™: why are you bringing it up tho

Fierce Eyebrows™: i mean not that i’m complaining it was pretty fucking glorious

Iwa: oh god no i still have the outfit

Cream Puff: we all do

Love Guru: oh my god i remember those

Love Guru: you honestly made me feel bad about the fact that i hadn’t put any effort in my costume

Yahabae: same

Cream Puff: we don’t do halloween half-assed

Iwa: and oikawa really likes halloween

Iwa: he always has

Oikawhat: remember when i forced you to be the spock to my kirk iwa-chan?

Iwa: yes

Oikawhat: it’s funny how is hair actually works for a vulcan if it’s flat on his head

OIkawhat: his hair is really spiky though so it was a challenge to get it flat but in the end i managed to make him look like a perfect spock (❁´◡`❁)

Cream Puff: you and your fucking alien kink

Oikawhat: i do nOT HAVE AN ALIEN KINK

Fierce Eyebrows™: sounds fake but ok

Oikawhat: iwA-CHAN DEFEND ME HERE

Iwa: but you kinda do

Oikawhat: LIES

Oikawhat: when will you stop being so mean to me （￣^￣）凸   

Iwa: when you do something about your shitty personality

Oikawhat: I DO NOT HAVE A SHITTY PERSONALITY HOW DARE

Kageyama: uh

Cock of the Rock: well

no shit-a: umh

Hello Kitty: eeh

Oikawhat: WHY ARE EVERYONE AGAINST ME I DON’T UNDERSTAND

Iwa: alright drama queen stop it now we get it nobody understand you etc etc

Oikawhat: ಥ_ಥ  

Iwa: anyway why did you bring up the halloween costumes though

Oikawhat: alright so

Oikawhat: this girl from the art club decided to do a manipulation of our group pic she got at the party and it looks just like the game and i’m in tears this is the best thing i’ve ever seen

Cream Puff: HOLY SHIT SHOW

Fierce Eyebrows™: BRING IT

Oikawhat:

Cream Puff: holy hell look at us go

Fierce Eyebrows™: that made our group pic so much better holy shit

Cream Puff: quality memes right here

Iwa: that’s kind of amazing

Oikawhat: I KNOW RIGHT

Iwa: wait a sec tho

Oikawhat: what

Iwa: did she seriously put the leading crown on you as a reference to the grand king thing

Oikawhat: oH MY GOD I DIDN’T NOTICE

Cream Puff: lmAO

noya: THOSE COSTUMES ARE SO #EXTRA THO

buddha but better: how much fucking time did y’all spend on those what the hell

Iwa: too much time don’t ask

no shit-a: i’m constantly amazed by all the stupid things you manage to get ideas for

Oikawhat: i’m a very creative person (❁´◡`❁)

Iwa: no we were playing just dance and oikawa said he would look hot in those tights

Oikawhat: well i was right wasn’t i

Iwa: tbh i can’t lie about that they made your ass look amazing

Oikawhat: my ass always looks amazing

Iwa: agreed

Cream Puff: wow keep it in your pants you two

Fierce Eyebrows™: talking about pants i love that the original costume for the guy iwaizumi cosplayed are actually longer than the ones iwa was wearing

Oikawhat: i might have made them shorter on purpose

Iwa: i fucking knEW it

Oikawhat: it’s not my fault you have amazing thighs and that it would be a crime to cover them up with longer shorts

Cream Puff: i’m with oiks on this

Fierce Eyebrows™: same

Naruto: i just open my phone and see this

Naruto: are those actually cosplays of the characters in the YMCA dance in Just Dace 2014

Cream Puff: yes

Love Guru: can y’all see how bad that made the rest of us average halloween costume wearers feel

Naruto: i can imagine

Yahabae: i’m still upset kyoutani didn’t come as a werewolf

Kyouken: i didn’t come at all

Love Guru: that’s what she said

Yahabae: W A T A R I

Love Guru: Y A H A B A

Yahabae: to be fair i thought my costume was pretty decent

Yahabae: then i saw oikawa and co.

Cream Puff: the fearsome foursome

Yahabae: yeah

Yahabae: that

Oikawhat: you were a cute zombie tho

Yahabae: cute is not what i was going for

Oikawhat: that’s just your face though

 

Sugar: Btw

Sugar: Hanamaki how is your ankle?

Cream Puff: i’m fine

Fierce Eyebrows™: by fine he means that’s he’s crippled but he’s fine because i do things for him

Cream Puff: remember when i said i feel like i princess?

Cream Puff: i still do

Cream Puff: i’m really fucking tired of crutches tho  

Fierce Eyebrows™: how can you be tired of them when you barely use them

Cream Puff: the perks of having a big and strong boyfriend ;^)

Fierce Eyebrows™: the issue is that most people would consider you big and strong as well do you have any idea of how heavy you are you ass

Fierce Eyebrows™: i should’ve gone for a girlfriend they’re smaller

Oikawhat: mattsun you’re not even a little attracted to girls    

Fierce Eyebrows™: ugh i know

Fierce Eyebrows™: it’s kinda unfair girls are so pretty what the hell

Cream Puff: are you telling me i’m not pretty enough for you

Fierce Eyebrows™: you know you’re pretty enough for me

Fierce Eyebrows™: i mean you’re not oikawa but i don’t have that high standards tbh

Cream Puff: WOW

Oikawhat: LMAO MATTSUN

Oikawhat: did you call me high standards

Hello Kitty: dude you’re blessed with a ridiculously pretty face

Iwa: but you counter it with a really shitty personality

Iwa: i honestly feel bad for people who don’t know about your shitty personality 

Oikawhat: IWA-CHAN YOU’RE SO RUDE

Hello Kitty: you’re dating him though iwaizumi

Iwa: i take one of the team so no one else has to handle him

Oikawhat: WOW

Iwa: sh tooru you know i love you just like you are

Oikawhat: awh hajime love you too (❁´◡`❁)

Cream Puff: [gagging noises]

Bokutowl: akaashi is also blessed with an insanely pretty face btw

Hello Kitty: true

Hello Kitty: imagine oikawa, sugawara and akaashi going together as a trio

Hello Kitty: the holy trinity of setters 

Cream Puff: tbh that amount of beauty would be kind of intimidating

noya: agreed

buddha but better: yeah

no shit-a: i’m already intimidated and it hasn’t happened

Fierce Eyebrows™: tru

Yahabae: i’m still offended that you call hanamaki low standards i mean you’re both still gorgeous have you seen kyoutani

Kyouken: heY

Yahabae: sh babe i still like you

Yahabae: even if you look like a delinquent

noya: i can’t get over how mismatched you two look as a couple

noya: i mean it’s perfect but also kind of funny

Yahabae: well you can relate to the delinquent looking boyfriend can’t you

noya: i sure can

Gentle Giant™: do i really look like a delinquent

Love Guru: yeah man you kinda do

Cream Puff: awh yahaba you think we’re hot?

Yahabae: of course that’s what you would focus on

Love Guru: lmao

Yahabae: watari no

Love Guru: watari yes

Love Guru: yahaba here has crushed on all of you

Oikawhat: awh that’s cute

Yahabae: watari why are you like this

Love Guru: because i’m your best friend and it’s my job to mess with you

Kyouken: lmao

Yahabae: i realized i really had to lower my standard

Yahabae: hence why i’m dating a guy wearing eyeliner

Love Guru: lmao

Oikawhat: to be fair it really brings out his eyes

Yahabae: true

Iwa: you should see oikawa in eyeliner that’s a blessed image

Cream Puff: TRUE

Fierce Eyebrows™: i’m always here for oikawa in makeup tbh

Turnip Up: oikawa wears makeup?

Oikawhat: sometimes?

Oikawhat: usually not in school

Turnip Up: why

Oikawhat: because of society’s gender roles ;’’)))

Oikawhat: tbh no not really i mostly don’t feel like dealing with makeup because of practice all the time my hair already takes a long time to keep this perfect i don’t have time for makeup

Turnip Up: fair enough

Iwa: you should know though haven’t you seen his instagram?

Hello Kitty: even i knew man and i live in tokyo

Cream Puff: oikawa’s winged eyeliner is sharp enough to kill someone

Fierce Eyebrows™: lmao true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [blasting YMCA on repeat in the distance] heLL YEAH
> 
> [also, here's the link to my tumblr post with the art from this chapter!](http://powerhh.tumblr.com/post/159939233523/i-have-many-regrets-this-is-not-one-of-them-or)
> 
> i hope y'all enjoyed the chapter.


	14. #whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Mom: do russians have some kind of “off” button?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! This chapter is actually slightly longer than most of the other chapters, idk what happened I just got a really good flow lmao. So yeah, this chapter is at like 2.1k words, while the chapters usually are around 1.5k words. Y'all should be proud of me tbh.
> 
> I have some more art in this chapter so I hope y'all enjoy that as well. ;^)

Cat Mom: do russians have some kind of “off” button?

Sugar: Do we want to know why you’d ask that?

Cat Mom: depends

Hello Kitty: i bet lev’s being annoying

Calico: when is he not being annoying

Hello Kitty: touché

Cat Mom: lev has been trying to learn the lyrics to scatman for about an hour now

no shit-a: please don’t tell me he has been yelling WEEE BABAP BARABOP for an hour

no shit-a: pardon the spelling idk how to spell that 

noya: i don’t think anyone knows how to spell that ennoshita chill

Cat Mom: he has been doing exactly that

Cat Mom: and some of the actual lyrics but mostly the yelling

Hello Kitty: it’s truly a miracle he’s still alive

Cat Mom: he may be alive but i’m dead inside

Calico: same

Owl Keeper: same

Tsukishima: same

Kunimeme: same

Hello Kitty: wow

noya: why haven’t you stopped him tho

Cat Mom: ugh he looks so happy

Hello Kitty: wow you’re weak

Bokutowl: bro last time kenma asked for ice cream you just went out to get some

Hello Kitty: yeah so what

Bokutowl: bro it was 1am

Hello Kitty: the love of my life needed ice cream who am i to deny that

Bokutowl: #whipped

Cat Mom: and you call me weak

Hello Kitty: bo my bro

Hello Kitty: is that how it’s going to be

Bokutowl: you bet bro

Hello Kitty: remember when we played a practice match and you took 7 volleyballs to the face because you were distracted by akaashi’s legs

Bokutowl: don’t saY THAT IN THE CHAT I NEVER TOLD AKAASHI WHY I WAS DISTRACTED

Owl Keeper: You’re impossible

Owl Keeper: I also knew you were staring

Bokutowl: WHAT HOW

Owl Keeper: Literally nothing about you is subtle Bokuto

Hello Kitty: he has a point

Hello Kitty: i mean our entire team noticed so it’s not weird akaashi noticed bro

Bokutowl: why didn’t you tell me to stop if you knew

Owl Keeper: It was pretty funny 

Hello Kitty: LMAO

  
  


Hello Kitty: is it just me or has the chat been unusually calm today

Hello Kitty: where the fuck is oikawa and the other seijoh 3rd years

Kyouken: don’t jinx it man enjoy it while it lasts

Hello Kitty: wow alright

 

noya: i’m

noya: so bored

Gentle Giant™: how about focusing in class

noya: you’re my boyfriend not my mom

Sugar: How about focusing in class

noya: oh no mom

Hello Kitty: lmao

no shit-a: let’s play something in the chat

Sugar: Ennoshita please

no shit-a: i’ll teach him whatever he misses in class it’s not like he’d focus if he wasn’t in the chat either way

Sugar: Fine

Anakinoshita: what are we playing

noya: idk!

no shit-a: i was going to say never have i ever but that’s a drinking game isn’t it

Hello Kitty: who the fuck needs booze to have a good time

Bokutowl: lame people

Hello Kitty: exactly

no shit-a: alright so you want to play never have i ever?

Hello Kitty: sure 

Hello Kitty: it’s a good way to get blackmail material

Hello Kitty: i mean

Hello Kitty: it’s a good way to get to know each other

Anakinoshita: lmao

no shit-a: alright so how are we playing?

Naruto: we could like

Naruto: use some kind of emoji if we’ve done the thing? instead of taking a shot?

Hello Kitty: fair enough

noya: it should be the shrug emoji

buddha but better: yes

Cock of the Rock: the shrug emoji?

noya: you know

noya: this one ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Cock of the Rock: OH

Hello Kitty: sure that works

no shit-a: who’s in?

no shit-a: i’m already counting with the people who has written something about this

Yahabae: i’m in

Gucci: sign me up

Gucci: same with tsukki

Tsukishima: no wtf don’t count me in

Gucci: count him in

no shit-a: sure thing

Tsukishima: why are you like this

Yachi: i’m in!!

Cock of the Rock: YAY YACHI!!

Yachi: yaay!

Kageyama: i’m in

Rasputin: i’m in!!

Cat Mom: same

Sugar: Ugh

Sugar: Sign me up

Captain Thighs: Me too I guess

Gentle Giant™: same 

Cock of the Rock: waaah! the entire crow family!

Love Guru: i’m also in!

Yahabae: same with kyoutani

Kyouken: yahaba stop counting me in for these stupid ass things

Yahabae: make me ;^)

Kyouken: ugh

Turnip Up: me and kunimi are in!

Hello Kitty: anyone else? no? alright

Hello Kitty: who wants to start

Gucci: i’ll start!

Hello Kitty: go for it

Gucci: never have i ever had someone walk in on me lip syncing to everytime we touch by cascada in front of a mirror 

Hello Kitty: that’s

Hello Kitty: very specific

Hello Kitty: also ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Bokutowl: oh i remember that

Tsukishima: .. yamaguchi why

Tsukishima: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hello Kitty: AHAHA TSUKKI

Tsukishima: don’t fucking call me tsukki

Gentle Giant™: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

noya: your mom?

Gentle Giant™: .. yes

noya: i’m not surprised

buddha but better: same

Yachi: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tsukishima: i’m going next

Tsukishima: never have i ever checked someone out during a volleyball game 

Hello Kitty: are you for real

Hello Kitty: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Bokutowl: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Gucci: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sugar: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Captain Thighs: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

buddha but better: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

noya: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Cat Mom: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Rasputin: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Yahabae: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kyouken: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Turnip Up: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kunimeme: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Cock of the Rock: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kageyama: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

no shit-a: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Anakinoshita: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Naruto: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hello Kitty: so like

Hello Kitty: everyone

Love Guru: nah not me

Yachi: i don’t play so like i can’t answer the question

Tsukishima: it includes watching from the sidelines

Yachi: oh

Yachi: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tsukishima: oi king

Kageyama: don’t call me that

Tsukishima: i thought you only focused on volleyball during games ;)

Kageyama: uh

noya: lmao fucking outed

Kageyama: shut up

no shit-a: i kind of want to know who kageyama has checked out during a game if that person is enough to break his concentration on volleyball

Sugar: Isn’t it obvious though

noya: well when you say it like that 

noya: yeah

no shit-a: oh

buddha but better: who?

Sugar: Hinata

Cock of the Rock: what

Sugar: No I was answering Tanaka’s question

Cock of the Rock: OH

Cock of the Rock: you check me out during games kageyama??

Kageyama: well

Kageyama: yes

Tsukishima: lmao

noya: kags only cares about 3 things in life

noya: volleyball, milk and his tiny boyfriend

Cock of the Rock: I’M NOT TINY

no shit-a: noya you’re shorter than hinata

noya: shut up

Naruto: i’ll go next

Hello Kitty: go for it

Naruto: never have i ever worn panties

Yachi: well 

Yachi: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Naruto: alright yachi that isn’t really a surprise lmao

Anakinoshita: damn you babe

Anakinoshita: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

buddha but better: what the fuck for real?

Anakinoshita: yeah

Sugar: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Gucci: mom no

Sugar: Mom yes

Hello Kitty: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Bokutowl: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Cat Mom: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Rasputin: wow yaku what!!!

Cat Mom: shut it

Yahabae: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kunimeme: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kyouken: i’m honestly not surprised by kunimi

noya: tbh kunimi and sugawara seems like the kind of people who’d be into bdsm

Sugar: Well

Cock of the Rock: what’s bdsm???

noya: oh no

no shit-a: bible discussion and study meetings

noya: lmaO ennoshita

Cock of the Rock: um

Sugar: I’ll explain it later alright 

Bokutowl: i’m shook how is hinata so pure

Hello Kitty: especially in a team full of sinners

noya: who tf are you calling sinner

Hello Kitty: you

noya: ait

no shit-a: imagine if he had ended up in the seijoh team though

Hello Kitty: he would’ve been corrupted within like 3 weeks

Yahabae: i was going to deny it but it’s the truth

Yahabae: i mean

Yahabae: matsukawa and hanamaki are kind of 

Yahabae: special

Love Guru: Suffering™ 

noya: Protect Watari 2k17

Love Guru: thanks man

  
  


Hello Kitty: alright i’m getting worried 

Hello Kitty: oikawa hasn’t written anything in the chat for the entire day is he alright or is he doing that thing again when he hasn’t slept for days and is alive because of coffee

Love Guru: nah we saw him in school yesterday he looked fine

Yahabae: wasn’t oikawa going to go on a movie date with iwaizumi today

Love Guru: oooh yeah that’s right

Love Guru: probably some movie with aliens

Hello Kitty: damn that’s so gay

Love Guru: you bet

Hello Kitty: well that explains where oiks and iwa are but what about the meme team

Cream Puff: we’re technically here but we’re marathoning phineas and ferb so excuse us

Kyouken: you what

Cream Puff: we’re marathoning phineas and ferb did i fucking stutter

Kyouken: but why

Fierce Eyebrows™: why the fuck not

Cream Puff: it’s a very underrated show alright 

Fierce Eyebrows™: the songs are perfect

Love Guru: i have to agree with the meme team on this one tbh

Cream Puff: watari my dude!!

Cream Puff: always proving himself to be the favorite child

Love Guru: i’m literally 1 year younger

Cream Puff: much can happen in 1 year my boy

 

Oikawhat: i’m so happy

Cream Puff: how was the movie

Oikawhat: (❁´◡`❁)

Iwa:  you do realize he’s going to go full fanboy on you if you ask that kind of question

Hello Kitty: which movie were you even watching

Oikawhat: Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 2 !!!!

Hello Kitty: o shit don’t spoil i’m watching it in a few days

Love Guru: ah yes the aliens

Love Guru: i told y’all so

Cream Puff: no one said anything against it being a movie with the aliens tho everyone knows about oiks and his alien kink

Love Guru: true

Iwa: honestly though it’s a genuinely good movie it’s worth watching

Oikawhat: that’s my iwa-chan ( ´ ▽ ` )b 

Oikawhat: and i do nOT HAVE AN ALIEN KINK STOP SAYING THAT

Cream Puff: we’re not kinkshaming pal

Oikawhat: S T O P

Fierce Eyebrows™: but why stop when you make it so easy

Oikawhat: meaN

Oikawhat: what did i do to end up with such horrible friends

Cream Puff: to be fair

Cream Puff: you’re probably the most horrible of all of us dude

Oikawhat: RUDE

Iwa: makki has a point

Oikawhat: MY OWN BOYFRIEND

Oikawhat: SIDING WITH THE ENEMY

Iwa: what can i say

Iwa: you have a really shitty personality idiotkawa

Oikawhat: why am i even dating you you’re always mean to me

Cream Puff: issei we’re the enemy now

Fierce Eyebrows™: damn son

Cream Puff: i was always sure i’d be the main protagonist in my anime

Fierce Eyebrows™: how come babe?

Cream Puff: pink hair

Fierce Eyebrows™: tru

Cream Puff: and like tbh

Cream Puff: oiks looks more like the antagonist

Oikawhat: what

Cream Puff: it’s always the pretty ones

Oikawhat: am i supposed to be offended or not

Cream Puff: that’s up to you i guess

Oikawhat: oh btw!!

Oikawhat: i had really cute makeup today 

Iwa: you’re lucky your eyeliner is water resistant as fuck

Iwa: gotg2 had him crying like a child

Oikawhat: you were also crying though!!!

Cream Puff: lmao

Iwa: alright fuck you

Iwa: the movie is really fucking sad alright

Cream Puff: also

Cream Puff: did i hear oikawa with cute makeup? 

Fierce Eyebrows™: pics or it didn’t happen

Oikawhat: you just want to see me with eyeliner

Cream Puff: guilty as charged

Fierce Eyebrows™: appreciate it when we’re complimenting you for once

Oikawhat: alright alright

Oikawhat: we actually got a really cute selfie from earlier today 

Hello Kitty: do share

Oikawhat: 

Hello Kitty: damn alright what the fuck you look amazing

Oikawhat: (っゝω・)っ～☆  

Turnip Up: alright daMn

Turnip Up: when you said you wore makeup sometimes i didn’t know what to expect but tHIS is not what i expected

Cream Puff: that’s how i reacted the first time as well man

Iwa: oikawa bringing men and women down on their knees ever since puberty 

Iwa. y’all should’ve seen him before puberty hit him like a fucking train

Oikawhat: i was an adorable child iwa-chan you’re just jealous

Iwa: whatever makes you sleep at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the chapter!!
> 
> [also here's a tumblr link to the art i made for the chapter!](http://powerhh.tumblr.com/post/160094855983/hello-im-weak-for-oikawa-with-makeup-and-iwaoi) i'm honestly weak for oikawa with makeup tbh.
> 
> i'd also like to thank all of you for staying with me this far! i honestly posted this as a joke and never thought i'd get actual readers, but here i am and here you are and i'm seriously so grateful! your lovely comments make my days so much better and i always get excited to write and post another chapter thanks to the amazing response i get from y'all. so thank you so much for reading!!


	15. it's gay and european

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noya: what the fuck is a eurovision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm back again with a new chapter and I'm really posting it earlier than usual right? I was hit in the face with inspiration and here I am. 
> 
> This chapter is stuffed with youtube links and I REALLY recommend watching them if you want the time of your life.

Cream Puff: my only goal in life is to work in the reception at a sperm bank

noya: what

noya: the fuck

Kyouken: what the fuck is wrong with you

Cream Puff: no you don’t understand

Cream Puff: like imagine someone calling and i’ll be there to answer:

Kyouken: i don’t like where this is going

Cream Puff: This is Miyagi Sperm Bank, you squeeze it, we freeze it. How can I help you?

no shit-a: i’m ye l l i n g

Hello Kitty: OM F G

noya: i’m in tears

Kyouken: why

Oikawhat: M A K K I

Iwa: why are you like this

Cat Mom: are y’all always like this

Iwa: yes

Hello Kitty: yep

noya: you fuckin bet

buddha but better: hell yeah

Cat Mom: y’all need jesus

Hello Kitty: we know

Fierce Eyebrows™: babe if you’re doing that i’m going to tokyo to work at a crematory

Iwa: i have

Iwa: so many questions

noya: why the fuck tokyo and wHY A FUCKIGN CREMATORY

Iwa: yeah those are the main questions

Fierce Eyebrows™: but consider this

Fierce Eyebrows™: why not

noya: touché

Fierce Eyebrows™: also consider this:

Iwa: oh no

Fierce Eyebrows™: Tokyo Crematory, you kill ‘em, we grill ‘em. How can I help you?

Iwa: why

Hello Kitty: iM FUCKINGG CHOKIGN

noya: lmaO

buddha but better: YOU KILL EM WE GRILL EM  B Y E

noya: do you two ever run out of memes

Cream Puff: do you want the long or the short answer

noya: long

Iwa: SHORT

Cream Puff: Fuck you tell me what the bitch is? I let you know that I graduated the first navy in the class and I have participated in the Quaeda channel countless secret raids and have more than 300 deaths confirmed. I am the best sniper in the gorilla war training, my all armed forces in the United States. You do something for me, but it's just a goal. Will be shit in the end which has never seen this world before, my silly like the occasion. Do you think you can escape this shit on the internet? Think again, it is disgusting. As we say, I am touching my secret spy network across the United States. UU. While the IP is close so you better the storm is better and is preparing the worm. Storm, the little thing it scans is sad to call your life. I'm dead, son. I can at any time in any place I will kill you more than seven hundred ways, it's just my hand bare. I am not only training the hand of a large scale, but get all the weapons of the US Marine Corps will be used as a whole to clean the continent, the little bastard face miserable ass. Unless you can know what a little 'smart' commentary is about to shoot him, you may have your tongue silly is sacred.

Iwa: i fucking knew it

noya: i don’t understand why i didn’t expect you to shitpost

noya: i’m an inferior memer

Cream Puff: one day you’ll grow to become a pro memer my dude we believe in you

no shit-a: that’s probably the only direction noya has any chance of growing in

noya: WOW

noya: rubbing it in are you

no shit-a: what are you going to do about it

noya: idk you’re terrifying

no shit-a: nice

Oikawhat: what do you mean terrifying are we talking about the same guy??

Oikawhat: he looks so gentle??

Cock of the Rock: ennoshita is rly nice!!!

noya: ennoshita is probably satan

Cream Puff: we’re getting mixed signals here

noya: ennoshita is like

noya: the definition of mixed signals

 

Fierce Eyebrows™: Hey guys I'm not gay, I play football. I accidentally clicked this thread because I thought my mouse was hovered over the hot girls thread. Well, since I'm here I had a question let's say hypothetically I had gay thoughts (lol yea right) and I found my close friend attractive (ew gross) and one day we had sex in the back of my car after football practice (I would puke...the only thing I bang is chicks with big tits you know what I'm saying lol) but we didn't kiss. Would that be gay? We were wasted and while we were banging we kept calling each other fags. It's almost like a parody of when we bang chicks (remember this didn't happen). So that wouldn't make me gay right? Just a jokester?

Cream Puff:  did you mean: **_Oikawa Tooru_ ** ? 

Iwa: LMAO ACCURATE

Oikawhat: RUDE

Cream Puff: dude

Cream Puff: you denying your queerness was borderline painful

Fierce Eyebrows™: agreed

Yahabae: tbh yeah

Kyouken: yes

Love Guru: eyup

Kunimeme: truth

Turnip Up: even i have to agree

Oikawhat: wHY ARE YOU SO MEAN

Oikawhat: that shitpost sounds more like iwa-chan!!

Cream Puff: no not really

Cream Puff: iwa has been openly gay for forever oikawa the whole team knew from the start

Oikawhat: WHAT

Cream Puff: technically we knew you were queer as well but like iwa was VERY obvious

Oikawhat: NO HE WASN’T??

Cream Puff: dude have you seen his facebook or instagram??

Cream Puff: or like

Cream Puff: his fucking snapchat??

Oikawhat: of course i have??

Cream Puff: iwa basically only shares feminism and lgbtq+ rights stuff on facebook??

Oikawhat: i just thought he was rly supportive???

Fierce Eyebrows™: iwa is such an angry feminist i love it

Iwa: i just don’t understand why women should be treated less it pisses me off like what the fuck??

Fierce Eyebrows™: see?

Fierce Eyebrows™: look at him go

Cream Puff: oikawa

Cream Puff: iwa’s snap stories are not straight in any way at all

Oikawhat: ??

Cream Puff: i know for a fact that he wrote “what a day to be gay” more than once in his stories before you were dating

Cream Puff: like at least once each week

Oikawhat: maybe he meant happy

Fierce Eyebrows™: why the fuck would iwa do that

Oikawhat: I DON’T KNOW??

Cream Puff: for someone so sharp you’re like the dumbest person i’ve ever met oikawa

Oikawhat: why are you so mean makki

Cream Puff: i’m not being mean if i only speak the truth

Cream Puff: i’m just being brutally honest

 

Oikawhat: eurovision song contest is next week and I CAN’T WAIT

Iwa: oh no is it that time of the year

Oikawhat: YOU BET

noya: what the fuck is a eurovision

Iwa: the olympics of music

Iwa: but gayer than you could possibly imagine

no shit-a: why have i never heard of this

Cream Puff: because it’s an european competition and it’s not aired in japan

noya: how the fuck do y’all know about it then

Fierce Eyebrows™: because of oikawa

Anakinoshita: but how does oikawa know about it then

Iwa: because if there is a gay song contest in any part of the world, oikawa will know about it

Oikawhat: the power of the internet

Rasputin: oh!! esc is nice

Cat Mom: how the fuck do YOU know about it

Rasputin: because russia competes and my russian relatives write angry posts about it on facebook

Cat Mom: ok fair enough

Iwa: oikawa has forced me to watch a live stream of esc every year for 5 years

Iwa: he has also forced me to sit through the older finals all the way back to like 2006

noya: wait

noya: how long has this competition been a thing

Oikawhat: the first episode aired in 1956 and has been going every year since then

noya: woah what the fuck

Oikawhat: apparently it was made when europe was scattered after WW2 and someone thought a good way to unite the continent would be to have a song contest and all be friends

Oikawhat: the first episode only had 7 different countries in the competition but nowadays it’s a huGE thing

Cream Puff: did you actually read up on the history of eurovision song contest

Oikawhat: YES

Oikawhat: someone has to know the history and i love eurovision

no shit-a: i still can’t get over how intimidating you are when you do the jump serves but you’re like this outside of the court

Oikawhat: what do you mean “like this”

Cream Puff: flamboyant, air headed, a lexicon of the weirdest facts and extremely gay

no shit-a: yes that

Oikawhat: well

Oikawhat: i was going to deny it but it’s not like i can do that can i

buddha but better: no you really can’t deny that

Oikawhat: fair

no shit-a: this eurovision thing has kind of intrigued me

Oikawhat: GOOD

Iwa: honestly the best thing about esc is the fact that there has been so many fucking weird songs and acts throughout the years

noya: how weird

Iwa: VERY weird

Oikawhat: looks like i’ll have to enlighten you about the amazingness of eurovision

Oikawhat: buckle up bitches

Oikawhat: some one these videos are btw really low quality because eurovision’s official yt has a fucking region lock

Cream Puff: rip

Oikawhat: i’ll just introduce this with a parody of eurovision that sweden did when they hosted it last year

Sugar: Do they make parodies of their own show?

Iwa: no one mocks eurovision like eurovision

Oikawhat: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cv6tgnx6jTQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cv6tgnx6jTQ)

Oikawhat: i’d also like to say that the things mentioned in this song are things that actually have been in esc performances and that some of the actual winners are in it

noya: woah what the fUCK

no shit-a: THAT’S WILD

Oikawhat: sweden last year were probably the best hosts of eurovision so far

Iwa: agreed

Anakinoshita: if that’s the parody i kind of want to see the actual acts

Oikawhat: i

Oikawhat: don’t know where to start

Iwa: go for ukraine 2007

Cream Puff: i love how iwaizumi actually knows something about this

Iwa: you’ll know why even i want to know this one

Oikawhat: good idea!!

Oikawhat: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ao1JJWuRhcw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ao1JJWuRhcw)

Oikawhat: they almost won btw, only a few points behind the actual winner

Hello Kitty: i have no idea what i expected

Hello Kitty: but this was not it

noya: WHAT THE FUCK

buddha but better: my new jam

Anakinoshita: this is so much better than i imagined

Naruto: i need more

Oikawhat: you’ll need to skip to like 0:50 if you don’t want to hear the introduction for this one [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xD5NoHVpKs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xD5NoHVpKs)

Gucci: it was Extra but then then the refrain happened and it got EXTRA

Iwa: a good summary of eurovision

buddha but better: what the fuck is this show

Oikawhat: skip to like 0:40 on this one [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJGiZrJG24o ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJGiZrJG24o)

Oikawhat: that’s the winning act from 2006

noya: i’m yeLLING

noya: THIS is my jam

Oikawhat: and then there’s ireland who has won esc 7 times right so you’d imagine them being kind of serious about this

Oikawhat: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfuJaf6IBpk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfuJaf6IBpk) and they sent this 2014

noya: did they win

Oikawhat: sadly not

buddha but better: rip

Oikawhat: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0D0ZxjpbkM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0D0ZxjpbkM)

no shit-a: you didn’t write anything about that one and i got kind of worried

noya: i have never been this confused in my entire life

Naruto: i’m fucking yelling???

Anakinoshita: what the fuck is france doing

Oikawhat: well

Oikawhat: france also did this the year before [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4VcSQE7DXg ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4VcSQE7DXg)

Oikawhat: so i have no idea

Rasputin: why haven’t you linked russia’s best act yet

Iwa: you’re talking about party for everybody aren’t you

Rasputin: you fucking bet i’m talking about party for everybody

Rasputin: looks like i have to do everything myself

Rasputin: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4qmsmzoRBE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4qmsmzoRBE)

Cat Mom: i

Cat Mom: have so many questions

Bokutowl: those are the cutest old ladies i’ve ever seen look at them go

Hello Kitty: goals for when i’m that old

Bokutowl: same

Oikawhat: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXkUyJ44_BU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXkUyJ44_BU)

Anakinoshita: i always think it can’t get any weirder but eurovision keeps proving me wrong

Oikawhat: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqrnwSY8PAk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqrnwSY8PAk)

Anakinoshita: i

Oikawhat: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcQeEEz8-VI ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcQeEEz8-VI)

noya: what

Oikawhat: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ab6gZuOoQRs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ab6gZuOoQRs)

buddha but better: i’m???

Oikawhat: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZJt6Gv4XPk>

Gucci: what the fuck

Oikawhat: skip to 0:40 [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLk9unzoM8I ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLk9unzoM8I)

noya: i hate how that’s the most normal performance so far

Cream Puff: oikawa aren’t you forgetting about your norwegian crush

Fierce Eyebrows™: yeah oikawa what about the love of your life aka Alexander Rybak

Oikawhat: alright alriGHT

Oikawhat: this is the winner from 2009 and i love him

Oikawhat: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uiH4BFTELME ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uiH4BFTELME)

Iwa: i aint even mad

Anakinoshita: he’s like a puppy

Anakinoshita: i know nothing about the man but i love him

no shit-a: same

Hello Kitty: same

Bokutowl: same

Yahabae: jesus fuck he’s hot

Oikawhat: as a conclusion

Oikawhat: eurovision is a gift that keeps on giving and i love it with my entire being

Iwa: there are so many other weird songs trust me

Cream Puff: it’s kind of sad that the countries actually started taking it seriously

Cream Puff: i miss weird esc

Fierce Eyebrows™: well at least it’s still gay and Extra as hell

Cream Puff: true

no shit-a: excuse me while i go look at alexander rybak’s music videos

Anakinoshita: same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have i ever told y'all about how much i fucking love eurovision song contest? no? well now i have. oikawa in this chapter is basically me. if you're european like me but still don't know about the songs i'm talking about i recommend looking 'em up on the official eurovision page for higher quality. i also recommend looking for weird eurovision songs in general tbh. 
> 
> also, for those of you who are following me on tumblr: next week my tumblr will be spammed with eurovision song contest stuff and i'm not even sorry about it lmao. 
> 
> anyway, i hope you all enjoyed the chapter! i had a really fun time writing it tbh. thank you all for reading!!
> 
> EDIT 23 dec 2017: the link to one of the esc videos stopped working, and i don't remember which performance i had there,, so i switched it out to another song that i earlier hadn't included. have fun finding it. ;^)


	16. The Annual Seijoh Eurovision Party™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turnip Up: what is happening  
> Cream Puff: that is how children are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT SO HELLO Y'ALL. I'm finally back with a new chapter and I'm sorry (not sorry) to say that this entire fucking chapter is dedicated to eurovision because the eurovision hype is reAL. The chapter is basically just a karaoke night but like, eurovision themed. I wrote this entire chapter tonight in less than 2 hours so there are probably more mistakes than intended in this lmao. 
> 
> I recommend checking out the links because eurovision is gold and the songs are kind of important for the context in this chapter.

Cream Puff: alright so we’re having the Annual Seijoh Eurovision Party™

noya: why were we not invited

Cream Puff: which part of Annual _Seijoh_ Eurovision Party™ did you not understand

noya: we invite you to the karasuno family and this is how you repay us

Kyouken: you should be glad that you’re not here tbh

no shit-a: even kyoutani is there? damn

Yahabae: ken never says no to karaoke

Kyouken: shut up shigeru

noya: oh my god

buddha but better: i mean technically we didn’t invite them to the gh tournament this is fair

Cream Puff: you haD A GH TOURNAMENT?

Cream Puff: oiks i’m transferring to karasuno

Iwa: there are literally only a few weeks left before we graduate

Cream Puff: i don’t care they have gh tournaments

Cream Puff: i’d wreck them

Gucci: lmao you have no idea

Cream Puff: what

Yachi: well

noya: eyup

no shit-a: who’s going to say it

Gucci: yachi, our manager, is one of the top 50 gh players

Cream Puff: i’m

Cream Puff: what

no shit-a: literally what he just said

Gucci: i tried to win against her

Gucci: she played through the fire and the flames on expert 100%

Cream Puff: y O

Fierce Eyebrows™: DAMn

Kyouken: i respect very few people but damn yachi earned my respect

Oikawhat: YOU DON’T EVEN RESPECT ME

Kyouken: what have you ever done to earn my respect

Iwa: lmao

Oikawhat: rude

Cream Puff: alright i wouldn’t want to be wrecked like that i’ll stay to the seijoh karaoke nights

no shit-a: were you btw going to say something about the eurovision party or did you just want to let us know that it was happening

Cream Puff: oh yeah right

Cream Puff: i was going to tell y’all what’s going on because it usually gets kind of wild

noya: NICE

no shit-a: do tell

Cream Puff: well we’re just about to do some karaoke before we watch eurovision right

Love Guru: only eurovision songs in the karaoke ofc

noya: do all of seijoh know about eurovision or what the fuck

Cream Puff: we’re introducing it to the youngsters this year

Kunimeme: send help

Turnip Up: i’m worried and kind of confused

noya: rip

Cream Puff: everyone has to sing ofc

Turnip Up: oikawa knows all the songs

Turnip Up: i don’t know if i’m supposed to be impressed or terrified

Cream Puff: both

Fierce Eyebrows ™: both

Cream Puff: i mean iwaizumi knows many as well

Cream Puff: me and issei care about the fine art that is the weirdest songs of eurovision

noya: good

Cream Puff: alright alright iwaizumi is going to sing

no shit-a: what is he going to sing

Love Guru: fairytale by alexander rybak

Cream Puff: oikawa linked the song when he ranted about eurovision

noya: o that song

Love Guru: damn i always forget that iwaizumi actually can sing

Hello Kitty: damn that’s hot

Hello Kitty: i mean

Hello Kitty: sup y’all

Cream Puff: kyoutani and kindaichi are blushing

no shit-a: omg

Cream Puff: i mean iwaizumi is usually hot but he’s Extra hot when he sings

Fierce Eyebrows™: agreed

Anakinoshita: pics? videos? don’t leave us hanging

Love Guru:  HajimeRybak.mp4 

Naruto: damn son

Hello Kitty: my statement stands

Hello Kitty: that’s hot

noya: watari, the libero pal who can always be trusted

Love Guru: you fucking know it

Love Guru: my turn hell yeah

Naruto: what are you going to sing

Love Guru: ;^)

Cream Puff: oh my god

Fierce Eyebrows™: hell yes

noya: ???

Cream Puff: the song is called golden boy

noya:  Did you mean: **Watari Shinji** ? 

Fierce Eyebrows™: same

Cream Puff: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMAfBXB7V7g ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMAfBXB7V7g) that’s the song

Fierce Eyebrows™:  TheGoldenBoy.mp4 

Cream Puff: i’m going to do the best thing when it’s my turn

Yahabae: aren’t you the next person up

Cream Puff: eyup

Turnip Up: should we be worried

Fierce Eyebrows™: probably

Cream Puff: ;^)

Cream Puff: this [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuz80AoXUI8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuz80AoXUI8) (skip 0:43)

no shit-a: i

no shit-a: why

Iwa: it’s eurovision

Iwa: never question eurovision song contest

Fierce Eyebrows™: hiro’s english is btw absolutely horrid

noya: oh my god

Kageyama: same

Anakinoshita: lmao

Oikawhat: my turn soon!!

Yahabae: oh no

Iwa: tooru don’t fucking do it

Oikawhat: i’m going to do it

Iwa: you’re going to scare the children

Hello Kitty: i’m intrigued

no shit-a: i’m confused and slightly worried

Oikawhat: watachi will record, just wait and see (っゝω・)っ～☆

Love Guru: i got y’all

Iwa: shittykawa no

Oikawhat: ;^)

Cream Puff: he’s doing it

Iwa: why this

noya: WHAT IS HE DOING

Cream Puff: this [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uxtGRWCvIU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uxtGRWCvIU)

no shit-a: oh

no shit-a: oh my god

noya: what the fuck

Fierce Eyebrows™: remember that the dude actually can dance as well

Cream Puff: it’s a real performance when oiks sings karaoke

Cream Puff: he’s in iwa’s lap rn btw

Fierce Eyebrows™: iwa looks so done but he’s blushing

Cream Puff: the first years look terrified

Turnip Up: what is happening

Cream Puff: that is how children are made

noya: LM AO

Hello Kitty: BYE

Love Guru:  ItGotGayerVeryQuickly.mp4 

Yahabae: hanAMKI NO

Cream Puff: HANAMAKI YES

Anakinoshita: i’m crying

Turnip Up: oh no next turn is my turn

Naruto: what are you going to sing

Turnip Up: i don’t know anything about eurovision??

Cream Puff: i’ll pick song for you

noya: run kindaichi

noya: run

Cream Puff: trust me on this one

Iwa: only an idiot would trust you

Turnip Up: alright what should i pick

Iwa: i rest my case

Cream Puff: oikawa actually linked this song in his rant as well

noya: oh which one

Turnip Up: well i’m going

Cream Puff: lipstick by jedward is the song btw

Iwa: why

Cream Puff: mainly because of the hair

Yahabae: oh my god he has a point

Cream Puff: no do you know what has a point

Cream Puff: kindaichi’s hair

noya: bye

Fierce Eyebrows™: ah yes this is why im dating this man

Cream Puff: ;^)

Fierce Eyebrows™: ;^))

Oikawhat: why can’t you send heart emojis to each other like normal couples

Cream Puff: oiks

Cream Puff: in what ways are me and issei a normal couple

Oikawhat:

Oikawhat: touché

Love Guru: kindaichi is doing a surprisingly good job

Cream Puff: tbh yeah

Cream Puff: yahaba what are you going to sing

Yahabae: the song sweden won with 2015

Cream Puff: o h

Oikawhat: that’s unfAIR YOU CAN’T JUST GO AND SING HEROES BY MÅNS ZELMERLÖW

Iwa: i’m surprised you can spell that idiotkawa

Oikawhat: ru D e

Cream Puff: tbh what is sweden’s deal they’re always good

Cream Puff: i mean look at their winning song [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J46Y9UfrFVc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J46Y9UfrFVc) (0:25)

Fierce Eyebrows™: they’re the surpreme eurovision trash

Fierce Eyebrows™: more trash than oiks

Iwa: tbh tho måns is hoT

Cream Puff: agreed

Fierce Eyebrows™: eyup

Cream Puff: i didn’t know yahaba could sing

Oikawhat: kyouken is blushing (❁´◡`❁)

Fierce Eyebrows™: the team continues to surprise us

 

Oikawhat: kyouken-chan refuses to tell us what he’s going to sing

Yahabae: he won’t tell me either

noya: why so secretive

Kyouken: shut up

Oikawhat: he’s blushing!!!

Oikawhat: why is he blushing

Cream Puff: alright we’re waiting

Oikawhat: this is exciting!!!

noya: we’re holding our breath

Oikawhat: OH MY GOD

Oikawhat: IM CRYGBGNIN

Cream Puff: HOLY SHIT

noya: WHAT IS THE MAD DOG SINGING

Oikawhat: THIS [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dmDYI05yGk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dmDYI05yGk)

Oikawhat: IT’S CALLED CLICHÉ LOVE SONG THIS IS THE CUTEST THING

Oikawhat: BUT IT DOESNT STOP THERE

Oikawhat: HE’S SINGING IT TO YAHABA AND HE’S SWITCHING ALL FEMININE PRONOUNS TO MALE PRONOUNS IM

Love Guru: yahaba is actually crying

Fierce Eyebrows™: are we going to talk about the fact that kyoutani can sing

Oikawhat: NO IM BUSY SWOONING THIS IS THE CUTEST

Cream Puff: this is the gayest shit i’ve seen all night y’all and oikawa was grinding on iwaizumi less than 10 minutes ago

no shit-a: pleaSE TELL ME WATARI IS RECORDING

Love Guru: fear not

Love Guru:  SoftestDog.mp4 

noya: holy shit

noya: he can sing

Gucci: that’s so sweet  oh my god

Fierce Eyebrows™: exactly

Yahabae: this is the best day of my life

Cream Puff: you were just serenaded by the most bitter guy there is how does it feel

Yahabae: i’m so gay

Cream Puff: same

Fierce Eyebrows™: same

Oikawhat: same

Iwa: same

Turnip Up: same

Kunimeme: same

no shit-a: same

Anakinoshita: same

Naruto: same

Cream Puff: kunimi is going next and he still hasn’t said anything i have no idea what he’s going to sing

Cream Puff: oh

Fierce Eyebrows™: oh damn

Yahabae: whAT

Love Guru: holy shit

no shit-a: dONT LEAVE US HANGING

Oikawhat: i’ve never been this proud before

Cream Puff: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5Sju9fTLUk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5Sju9fTLUk) this

Cream Puff: kunimi

Cream Puff: is singing that

Cream Puff: with feeling

Cream Puff: and he’s dancing

Fierce Eyebrows™: boy can dance

Cream Puff: i think kindaichi died

noya: rip

Love Guru:  Proof.mp4 

Gucci: why is it just called proof

Love Guru: no one would ever believe me if i said this happened so here’s the proof

Gucci: fair

Oikawhat: mattsun is the only one who hasn’t sung anything yet!!

Fierce Eyebrows™: chill oiks

Fierce Eyebrows™: i have a good song

Oikawhat: i suddenly got kind of worried

Cream Puff: i fucking know what song it is

Iwa: oh no i also know

Oikwhat: oh

Yahabae: i suddenly feel very left out

noya: same

Cream Puff: this [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8h_hN0xQYv4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8h_hN0xQYv4)

noya: is that

Cream Puff: yes

noya: is that the fucKING EPIC SAX GUY SONG

Cream Puff: yes

Cream Puff: the one and only origin of the epic sax guy meme

Cream Puff: eurovision song contest

Cream Puff: i can’t believe oiks forgot to mention that in his eurovision rant

Oikawhat: i had to leave many things out makki don’t be like that

Cream Puff: yeah but epic sax guy

Love Guru:  Saxukawa.mp4 

Cream Puff: alright but are we going to mention the fact that epic sax guy is in eurovision this year again

noya: what

noya: no wAY

Cream Puff: you fucking heard me

Cream Puff: epic sax guy and his group is making a fucking comeback in esc 2017

noya: holy shit

Fierce Eyebrows™: and it’s actually a pretty good song this year

Cream Puff: tbh

Cream Puff: if i could vote

Cream Puff: i’d vote for moldova

Cream Puff: and not only for the memes

Fierce Eyebrows™: but also kind of for the memes

Cream Puff: hell yeah

 

Rasputin: i’m gone for a few hours and i miss all of the eurovision talk what the hell

noya: yeah it kind of died down i think they got too into the karaoke

Cream Puff: sorry pal we got oikawa to sing hard rock hallelujah

noya: WHAT

Hello Kitty: holy shit

Cream Puff: did i fuckign stutter

Hello Kitty: im fuckign yelling

noya: same

Cream Puff: anyway we’re going to watch eurovision so we can’t keep y’all posted this requires our full attention

Iwa: or else shittykawa would be angry

Cream Puff: exactly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all liked the chapter!! the next chapter won't be as eurovision influenced (if i don't feel the need to rant about eurovision winner this year) so if y'all don't like the intense eurovision bomb that has taken over my fic,,, it's soon over. My tumblr is probably going to be drowned in eurovision posts when i'm watching it tomorrow tho. you've been warned.
> 
> edit: i added yahaba's part(after kindaichi)!!! i was so tired last night that i completely forgot that i didn't write a part for yahaba lmao by e


	17. furries and yodeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouken: the yodeling was art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i'm sorry for this late chapter!! it's been kind of wild and i've had so much to do and i'm actually supposed to be studying but i threw together this like,, now,, so the chapter is kind of short! but i hope y'all enjoy it either way!!
> 
> also,, this is another eurovision chapter and i PROMISE I'M DONE NOW I'LL STOP THE EUROVISION SPAM NOW ALRIGHT im not even sorry but let's pretend k.

Turnip Up: eurovision night was the most surreal experience i’ve ever had

Kunimeme: same

Turnip Up: watching eurovision with oikawa, iwaizumi, hanamaki and matsukawa is like watching a really intense football game or something

Kunimeme: they were yelling so much i still have a headache

Rasputin: same

Love Guru: i have to tell y’all about the wildest shit that you missed out on that happened later tho oh my god

Hello Kitty: DO TELL

Love Guru: well first of all oikawa changed clothes and i never thought i’d get to see oikawa tooru wearing skin tight silver glitter pants and a black net tank top

Hello Kitty: HOLY SHIT WHAT

Love Guru: he was really upset about his favorite not going to the finals and decided to do a performance “stronger than what he did on stage, they should’ve sent me instead” and that artist had tight glitter pants and a net shirt so i guess he wore it to honor him or something

Love Guru: this is the song [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BuNg1Soivw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BuNg1Soivw)

Love Guru: it’s about space

Kageyama: ofc his favorite is about space

Hello Kitty: alright but

Hello Kitty: why the fuck does oiks own glitter pants and a net tank top

Cream Puff: it looked kind of hot tbh

Fierce Eyebrows™: agreed

Iwa: are you really surprised by that tho you already know about all the lace

Hello Kitty: touCHÉ

Iwa: i was also there when he ordered the stuff and he said it was because “if we ever go to a gay club i want to look amazing”

Hello Kitty: lmao same

Hello Kitty: where is oiks tho

Iwa: sleeping for once

Iwa: his ego senses will probably start tingling soon tho if we keep talking about him

Iwa: or his eurovision senses it depends

Cream Puff: legit

Calico: kuro why are you asking why oikawa owns skin tight glitter pants when you own skin tight leather pants

Hello Kitty: shHhHH

Owl Keeper: Why the leather pants

Hello Kitty: the same reason oiks ordered his stuff

Owl Keeper: Well then

Bokutowl: i have a matching pair!!

Owl Keeper: Um

Calico: akaashi are you surprised

Owl Keeper: Not at all

Hello Kitty: alright i want to hear the rest about the esc seijoh night tho watari my dude tell us the good stuff

Love Guru: i got u

Love Guru: alright so after oiks did his karaoke performance in his new outfit we watched eurovision

Oikawhat: #JUSTICEFORSLAVKO

Oikawhat: the one with some Real Eurovision Spirit™

Hello Kitty: there he is

Oikawhat: i can’t believe you people are talking about eurovision without me how DARE

Love Guru: anyway

Oikawhat:  (￣^￣）凸

Love Guru: hanamaki and matsukawa were our commentators because our stream didn’t have the commentary that most countries have

Love Guru: there was a part with måns zelmerlöw and iwaizumi started yelling that 2017 was saved

Oikawhat: everyone who likes esc likes måns

Rasputin: true

Love Guru: during the voting all of us were yelling even kyoutani is was intense

Kyouken: i really wanted the yodeling to win

Hello Kitty:

Hello Kitty: the yodeling?

Kyouken: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlDzaRK8fSM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlDzaRK8fSM) literal yodeling

no shit-a: who the fuck thought it was a good idea to mix rap and yodeling

Cream Puff: well

Cream Puff: obviously romania

Fierce Eyebrows™: don’t question eurovision

buddha but better: that’s my new jam

noya: same

Cream Puff: i lowkey wanted italy to win because they had a gorilla on stage and rainbows

Cream Puff: it reminded me of issei

Fierce Eyebrows™: WOW

noya: LMAO

Fierce Eyebrows™: ouch babe

Cream Puff: shhh babe i love you even if you’re hairy

Kyouken: fucking furry

noya: LM A O

Cream Puff: SAYS THE DOG BOY

Kyouken: if im the dog isn’t yahaba the furry

Yahabae: don’t

Kyouken: lmao

Iwa: tbh tho we all wanted moldova to win

Oikawhat: except kyouken-chan

Kyouken: the yodeling was art

Yahabae: keep telling yourself that babe

noya: i always expected kyoutani to like death metal or something

Yahabae: lmao no ken loves pop and soft indie music

Yahabae: me on the other hand

Yahabae: i love me some rock and metal

buddha but better: faces can be deceiving

Love Guru: alright so, after esc tho we did some more karaoke

Love Guru: and honestly

Love Guru: the thing oikawa, iwaizumi, hanamaki and matsukawa did was probably the best thing i’ve ever seen

Yahabae: i have to agree on this one actually

Turnip Up: same

Hello Kitty: woah do tell

Love Guru: this is what they did [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzUf0nQG1ao ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzUf0nQG1ao) (0:30)

Love Guru: matsukawa beatboxed, iwaizumi and hanamaki literally had kazoos and oikawa sang

noya: what

Love Guru: exactly what i just said

Turnip Up: the acapella in the beginning was actually really impressive

Kunimeme: i hate how you actually have practiced to do that

Kyouken: yeah that was like, a legit choreography

Cream Puff: i can never say no to good meme material

Turnip Up: i had no idea matsukawa could beatbox

Cream Puff: issei can actually beatbox rly good

Hello Kitty: damn

Hello Kitty: i’ve joked about seijoh being a boyband but DAMN

Hello Kitty: i didn’t expect y’all to ACTUALLY be a boyband

Oikawhat:  (❁´◡`❁)

Turnip Up: i feel like i learned so much about the team during that night

Hello Kitty: so did the rest of the chat and we were not even there

Turnip Up: i also btw learned that even if hanamaki has very bad english he’s really good at singing in different languages

Cream Puff: thanks man

Love Guru: tbh yeah when you sang italy’s song

Love Guru: that was gold

Hello Kitty: i kind of want to know what the fuck y’all are talking about

Cream Puff: this [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSeAVfaOBck ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSeAVfaOBck)

Hello Kitty: o h

Iwa: mattsun dancing as the gorilla next to him was the best part tho

Fierce Eyebrows™: someone had to do it

Iwa: the real MVP

Cream Puff: nah the real MVP is probably watari

Fierce Eyebrows™: but watari is ALWAYS the mvp can’t someone else get to be the mvp every once in a while

Love Guru: ;^)

noya: why is seijoh full of first class memes

Cream Puff: idk man it’s probably because of mine and isseis hot asses

Oikawhat: what about ME

Cream Puff: nah your ass is like 2nd class

Oikawhat:  R U D E

Cream Puff: in the glitter pants your ass was kind of first class tho

Oikawhat: oh were you looking ;)

Cream Puff: wow bro don’t make it gay

Fierce Eyebrows™: ‘hiro

Cream Puff: what

Fierce Eyebrows™: you’re gay

Cream Puff: oh no i had no idea

Cream Puff: how am i supposed to tell my mother

Fierce Eyebrows™: i think you told her in a great way when she found us on your room with your tongue shoved down my throat

Cream Puff: she literally said “could you keep it in your pants and do your homework first, boys?”

Hello Kitty: LEGENDARY

Oikawhat: oh man that brings back great memories when my parents found out we were dating doesn’t it iwa-chaaan~

Iwa: oh no

noya: what happened

Oikawhat: lmao i fucked up my knee for real and hajime refused to let go of my hand

Iwa: i’m pretty sure you were the one refusing to let go of MY hand

Oikawhat: guilty as charged (❁´◡`❁)

noya: fucked up your knee? are you okay?

Oikawhat: am i ever okay that’s the question

Cream Puff: same

Fierce Eyebrows™: same

Hello Kitty: same

noya: i mean,, same

Tsukishima: same

Gucci: same

Hello Kitty: for real tho

Oikawhat: i wear a knee brace

no shit-a: you do?

Oikawhat: i have mismatched knee pads i thought it was obvious oh my god

noya: woaH i didn’t notice

Oikawhat: the white one is the brace ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Iwa: remember this kids don’t overwork yourselves and fuck up your knees

Iwa: don’t be an oikawa tooru

Oikawhat:  RU D E

Oikawhat: why am i dating such a cruel cruel man

Iwa: because you love me

Oikawhat: touché

Cream Puff: hah

Cream Puff: gAY

Oikawhat: i can’t hear you over how in love we are

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the eurovision spam is kind of officially over now so i'll start focusing on other characters again (who am i kidding seijoh will keep being in focus i fucking love them, but i'll try to chill a little) because i want more content for all the other ships in this.


	18. safe sex and shrimps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buddha but better: tbh i have no idea i don’t know much about shrimp anatomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all ;^))) you might be thinking "what hte fuck this was updated like 2 days ago why is she already back" and honestly idk i just got a burst of inspiration and ended up writing another chapter welp. see it like an apology for the slightly late chapter last time or something. i honestly blame you people for leaving such lovely comments and making me want to update much sooner than planned lmao.

Hello Kitty: i’m kind of annoyed that oiks and iwa never actually told us how oikawas parents reacted when they found out they were dating 

Cream Puff: same??

Cream Puff:  _ @Oikawhat _

Oikawhat: you called

Cream Puff: how did you parents react you only said you fucked up your knee

Oikawhat: ohhh!!

Oikawhat: well they found out when we were kissing in the hospital and just holding hands all the time 

Iwa: didn’t your dad just say “about damn time” and left?

Oikawhat: oh yeah he did!

Oikawhat: mom gave us a thumbs up

Cream Puff: lmao nice

Kageyama: what about iwaizumi’s parents?

Oikawhat: ooo tobio-chan is interested in our love life?

Kageyama: you know what nevermind forget i asked

Iwa: we told them and my mom started smiling and my dad looked really bitter and i got kind of worried you know? and then my mom went “pay up honey” and dad gave her money and said “i thought for sure you wouldn’t realize until graduation why couldn’t you keep it in your pants until graduation??” and looked genuinely upset

Hello Kitty: hooo boy lmao

Iwa: i kind of thought they’d be surprised

Oikawhat: lmao i didn’t think they’d be surprised

Iwa: what the hell why not

Oikawhat:  you did say that you’d marry me like all the time when we were younger iwa-chan~

Iwa: I WAS A KID

Oikawhat: kid hajime was so in love with kid tooru  (❁´◡`❁)

Iwa: i would deny it but i mean you’re not wrong

Kageyama: how you two thought the other was straight for such a long time is beyond me

Oikawhat: shut up tobio-chan

Kageyama:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Iwa: oh no he’s sassy tooru look at what you’ve done

Oikawhat: IWA-CHAN RUDE

Iwa: ah yes true you’re not sassy you’re just shitty he must’ve gotten the sassy part somewhere else

Oikawhat: I W A - C H A N 

Oikawhat: but now that you’re here tobio how is it going with you and shrimpy

Kageyama: we’re fine

Cock of the Rock: I AM NOT A SHRIMP

noya: you kind of are

buddha but better: dude

buddha but better: you’re shorter than hinata

buddha but better: and you have like the tiniest feet

noya: shut up

noya: what the fuck does my feet have to do with this

buddha but better: well shrimps have really small feet you know??

Anakinoshita: can that really be called feet tho

buddha but better: tbh i have no idea i don’t know much about shrimp anatomy

noya: i am literally going to kick you to the fucking moon with my tiny feet

Rasputin: sounds like yaku!!

Cat Mom: i will fight you lev

Rasputin: but you’re like,,, so small

Cat Mom: do you really want to this right now

Hello Kitty: as amusing as this is 

Hello Kitty: i’m kind of interested in the parent reaction convo that we had going on

Cream Puff: tbh same

Cock of the Rock: well as soon as kageyama said we were dating i yelled to my mom and said i had a boyfriend and she answered that she already knew

noya: lmao

Cock of the Rock: did everyone else know??

Sugar: Hinata, literally everyone knew. 

Cock of the Rock: my math isn’t that good but i’m pretty sure that if i didn’t know that can’t be counted as everyone

Cream Puff: well you’re not wrong

no shit-a: i still can’t get over the fact that you didn’t know you were dating kageyama

buddha but better: same

Anakinoshita: i mean it’s not like kags wasn’t being obvious

Naruto: i mean hinata was also being obvious???

Anakinoshita: truE

Tsukishima: well they’re both idiots what did you expect

Gucci: lmao

noya: oh man me and asahi have a kind of funny story about his mom’s reaction lmao

Gentle Giant™: please no it’s embarrassing

noya: that’s what makes it funny

buddha but better: do tell

noya: alright so we went to his place and were acting like usual you know? not all lovey dovey as far as i know?

Gentle Giant™: maybe a little bit more clingy than usual?

noya: yeah maybe

noya: anyway

noya: so i slept at their place bc i couldn’t be bothered to go home right

noya: and in the morning we chilled and went on like usual and then i put on my jacket and find like

noya: 10 condoms

noya: in my pockets

noya: and a note saying “stay safe boys ;)” winky face and everything

buddha but better: lm a o

no shit-a: momma azumane knows what’s up

noya: in hindsight i kind of realize we never asked for the guest futon

Gentle Giant™: that’s.. very true

Anakinoshita: i mean it was kind of easy to figure out when you started dating tbh you may think you stayed casual but the gay was 

Anakinoshita: very obvious

noya: really?

Naruto: yeah

noya: welp

Yahabae: are we talking about parents reacting to our relationships??

Cream Puff: hell yeah

no shit-a: you know it

Yahabae: oh man kentarou has the sweetest and coOLEST moms out there and they were so chill about us dating i need to tell you guys about his moms

Yahabae: i have no idea how ken ended up the way he is

Yahabae: he’s such an angsty teenager

Kyouken: shut up shigeru

Oikawhat: why didn’t i know about his super sweet and cool moms??

Cream Puff: yeah what the fuck man

Fierce Eyebrows™: do tell us about the super sweet kyoutani family

Yahabae: alright so one of his moms is like super buff and is a firefighter and honestly i’d let her save me anytime i mean she could probably break me in two with her little finger

Iwa: i need to meet this lady

Cream Puff: same

Yahabae: and then we have his other mom that is like,, kind of small but REALLy strong and has GREAT fashion sense and she has a black belt in karate

Cream Puff: and let me guess? could probably break you with her little finger?

Yahabae: very likely

Yahabae: anyway they’re super sweet and his firefighter mom makes the best cookies?? 

Love Guru: we’re talking about kyoutanis super cool moms?

Yahabae: hell yeah

Love Guru: oh man for real they’re like the coolest ladies i’ve ever met 

Yahabae: i’d want them to adopt me but that would kind of make it weird with the whole dating kentarou thing

Fierce Eyebrows™: i want to meet his moms???

Yahabae: i’ll introduce you dw

Kyouken: YOU’RE going to introduce them to MY moms?

Yahabae: well yes i mean we all know you’re not going to do it

Yahabae: and they love me

Kyouken: i mean 

Kyouken: you’re not wrong

Yahabae: we had been hanging out at his place before we dated ofc and when we told his mothers they were like “oh thank god someone who doesn’t put up with kentarou’s shit” 

Cream Puff: lmao

Yahabae: they also talked about painting their house rainbow colored because “we’re like the gayest family out there we should show our true colors”

Oikawhat: i would do that

Cream Puff: we know you would

Oikawhat: thanks for believing in me

Iwa: maybe that would finally make the fangirls go away

Cream Puff: probably not

Iwa: true

 

noya: this has btw annoyed me for such a long time but why the fuck don’t kags and tsukki have nicknames on here

Kageyama: idk man

Tsukishima: can’t be bothered

Cock of the Rock: kageyamaaaaa

Kageyama: what

Cock of the Rock: change to a good nickname

Kageyama: what even is a good nickname

Tsukishima: could have something to do with king lmao

Kageyama: shut up

Kageyama: but i seriously don’t know

Cock of the Rock: >;^(

noya: o shit the bird boyfriend is angry 

buddha but better: kags is going to get fucked up by hinata

noya: rip

 

**Kageyama** changed name to  **Royally McFucked**

 

noya: lmAO

buddha but better: i mean 

buddha but better: same

Royally McFucked: happy?

Cock of the Rock: perfect!!

Oikawhat: even i’ll admit that’s a good one

Oikawhat: but i thought i was the king here (❁´◡`❁)

Royally McFucked: you can keep your king title it suits your ego

Iwa: lmao

Oikawhat: r u d e

noya: tsukishima your turn

Tsukishima: lmao no 

noya: why are you so boring wtf man

Tsukishima: maybe later

noya: dude you’re like 100% salt

Cock of the Rock: i thought the human body was made of like 60% water how can he be 100% salt that doesn’t make sense

no shit-a: why

no shit-a: why do you know that 

Cock of the Rock: idk seemed like something good to know

no shit-a: well then

 

 

Bokutowl: guys have i ever told y’all about what a GREAT bro tetsu is

Hello Kitty: yeah me and bo are the best bros tbh

Bokutowl: the bestest of bros

Owl Keeper: ..That’s not

Cat Mom: i have a bad feeling about this

Bokutowl: i think it’s hard to find bros like us man

Hello Kitty: hell yeah

Bokutowl: we’re like

Bokutowl: BROccoli

Hello Kitty: duuuude

Hello Kitty: my bromio

Bokutowl: brotatoes

Owl Keeper: Oh my god

Cat Mom: i fucking knew it

Hello Kitty: if you’ve got any brotests you better keep it to yourself

Calico: omfg why

Cat Mom: st o p

Bokutowl: what’s the

Bokutowl: broblem

Cat Mom: no

Bokutowl: you seem at a loss for words do you need a new

Bokutowl: brocabulary

Hello Kitty: bo my bro

Bokutowl: what bromio my homio

Hello Kitty: we’re like the brohemian rhapsody

Calico: i’m breaking up with you kuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what happened here tbh.
> 
> i have some dance shows this weekend and i already did one and im hella tired and im supposed to be up hella early tomorrow idk what im doing here writing fic but all my inspiration comes when i shouldn't be writing fics lmao.
> 
> anyway, you people asked for more stories about cool parents finding out about their children being stupid and in love, i delivered. i hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! ;^)


	19. yOu ShOuLd'Ve CoMe To ShIrAtOrIzAwA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Kitty: you are giving me a hurt in the feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i'll be damned, if it isn't another chapter. i wrote this entire chapter in less than an hour idk what happened but i'm like sonic. the chapter is on the slightly shorter side, but,,,,, there iS ART! not just one (1) piece of art tho, nooo,, TWO pieces of art! i drew one of them today and i got the inspiration to make this chapter, but then i realized i had some more art that i could make relevant for the chapter so here we are! 
> 
> hope y'all enjoy the chapter!
> 
> also, i do realize the title is kind of misleading but ushiwaka is not joining (yet!!!),, anyway. welp.

Hello Kitty: hey kenma

Hello Kitty: babe

Hello Kitty: ..

Hello Kitty: babe? i can see you’re online

Cat Mom: well SOMEONE is being blatantly ignored lmao

Hello Kitty: he’s not ignoring me he’s probably playing on his psp

Cat Mom: hey kenma?

Calico: yeah

Cat Mom: oh u just wanted to check if you were there

Calico: i am

Hello Kitty: um

Cock of the Rock: kenma!!!!!!

Calico: oh hi shoyo

Cock of the Rock: did you see the picture of the cat i found!!

Calico: yeah i did

Calico: very cute

Cock of the Rock: YEAH

Hello Kitty: kenma

Bokutowl: hey hey hey kenma!!!

Calico: what is it bokuto

Hello Kitty: you have to be fucking kidding me

Bokutowl: are you ignoring kuroo??

Calico: who?

Hello Kitty: BABE

Bokutowl: kuroo!! you know?? your boyfriend??

Calico: i don’t have a boyfriend

Hello Kitty: ouCH?

Bokutowl: ‘kaashi!!

Owl Keeper: What

Bokutowl: (i think kenma has amnesia)

Owl Keeper: No, he’s just ignoring Kuroo.

Hello Kitty: you are giving me a hurt in the feels

noya: rip

Hello Kitty: _how could this happen to me? i made a mistake_

Cream Puff: i see memes

Fierce Eyebrows™: and sad cats being ignored by their boyfriends

Hello Kitty: ;^(

Owl Keeper: It’s happening to you because you overdid the shitty puns

Hello Kitty: is that why he’s fucking ignoring me?? the bro puns??

Bokutowl: hate when it happens

Hello Kitty: i can’t believe memes ruined my relationship

Cream Puff: that’s the saddest story i’ve ever heard

Fierce Eyebrows™: truly heartbreaking

Hello Kitty: can the meme team shut up for a moment

Hello Kitty: how do i get kenma to stop ignoring me

Hello Kitty: kenma

Hello Kitty: babe please i know you’re reading this what do i have to do

Owl Keeper: Kenma?

Calico: yes akaashi?

Owl Keeper: If you, theoretically speaking, had a boyfriend that you were ignoring for some reason, what would he have to do to make you stop ignoring him?

Calico: theoretically speaking? well, i’d want him to get me the latest game i probably have been talking about as well as some of that ice cream i like

Hello Kitty: i

Hello Kitty: i have to go do something

Cream Puff: run, romeo

noya: that

noya: seemed very easy

Bokutowl: kuroo may look like a scary guy but he’s a big ol’ softie

Cat Mom: very true

Bokutowl: he’s actually a really nice guy he just seems like an asshole

Cat Mom: lmao true

Calico: he kind of has that douche vibe going on sometimes

Rasputin: he’s not nice to me

Rasputin: no one’s nice to me ;^(

Cat Mom: how dare you kind of imply that inuoka isn’t nice

Cock of the Rock: INUOKA IS THE NICEST GUY!!!

Cock of the Rock: HE’S LIKE REALLY AWESOME!!

 

Hello Kitty: babe i can’t believe you think i have a douche vibe going on

Tsukishima: well

Tsukishima: he’s not wrong

Hello Kitty: did i ask for your opinion tsukki

Tsukishima: don’t call me that

Hello Kitty: i’ll stop calling you tsukki when you stop being rude

Iwa: you’re starting to sound like oikawa

Hello Kitty: oh no the hORROR

Hello Kitty: i’ll never be able to look my parents in the eyes

Hello Kitty: i’ll have to live as a hermit for the rest of my life to avoid turning into something like That

Iwa: a reasonable reaction tbh

Hello Kitty: thanks man

Iwa: np

 

 

Yahabae: guys i managed to capture a picture of kentarou looking genuinely soft im so gay

Sugar: Honey we know you’re gay

Yahabae: thanks for believing in me

Love Guru: share the Soft Dog™

Cream Puff: yes do tell us more about this

Yahabae:

Yahabae: look at my soft boyfriend

Cream Puff: well i’ll be damned he DOES look soft

noya: holy shit is he drawing flowers

Yahabae: yeah

noya: _so soft_

Oikawhat: wait

Oikawhat: kyouken-chan can draw???

Iwa: you didn’t know?

Iwa: wait nvm forgot i asked ofc you didn’t know

Oikawhat: r ud e

Kyouken: stop fucking calling me soft

Kyouken: and shigeru don’t think i’m not mad about the pic wtf

Oikawhat: ooo he’s mad (dog)

Kyouken: fucking

Yahabae: babe what am i supposed to do when you’re looking all cute and stuff you know my gay heart can’t take it

Cat Mom: same

Oikawhat: why didn’t i know kyouken could draw

Kyouken: because you didn’t ask

Oikawhat: that’s

Oikawhat: true

 

 

Cream Puff: y’all know that kind of new spongebob meme

noya: the mocking spongebob one?

Cream Puff: yeah that one

Cream Puff: i’ve realized that meme basically is oikawa to ushiwaka

Hello Kitty:

Hello Kitty: do elaborate

Iwa: i hate that i know what you mean

Iwa: and that i agree it’s fucking spot on

Cream Puff: ayy iwa my dude

Iwa: basically ushiwaka has been pestering tooru about how he “should’ve come to shiratorizawa” for a rly long time

Hello Kitty: lmao what

Iwa: oiks hates it and him

Hello Kitty: rip

Bokutowl: he’s kind of special i guess

Hello Kitty: wow he really has to be Extra™ if even bokuto says he’s special

Cream Puff: he is

Sugar: I think he means well, but isn’t the best at conveying the message

Cream Puff: very true

Hello Kitty: i kind of want to know how the mocking spongebob meme is relevant to this

Cream Puff: basically like “ushiwaka: you should’ve come to shiratorizawa.” and then “oikawa: yOu ShOuLd’Ve CoMe To ShIrAToRiZaWa”

noya: holy shit

Hello Kitty: lmaooo

Cream Puff: can someone draw that i need this image in my life

Yachi: i’ll do it for the memes

Cock of the Rock: yaaaaaaay yaCHI!!!

Yachi: yay!!

Yachi: give me a moment!

Cream Puff: holy shit someone agreed

Royally McFucked: who would ever say no a chance to make fun of oikawa

Fierce Eyebrows™: i like how you think  

Oikawhat: i’m GONE FOR A LITTLE WHILE AND SUDDENLY YOU ALL START TALKING SHIT

Oikawhat: how dare you mention ushiwaka in this holy sanctuary

Hello Kitty: nothing about this chat is holy

noya: except maybe asahi

Gentle Giant™: what about me

noya: you’re jesus

Gentle Giant™: i wish i could deny this

Sugar: But you can’t lmao

buddha but better: rip

Gentle Giant™:

 

Yachi: i did the thing

Cock of the Rock: woah yachi you’re so fast!!!

Yachi:

_“Ushijima: You should’ve come to Shiratorizawa.”_

_“Oikawa: YoU sHoUlD’vE cOmE tO sHiRaToRiZaWa”_

Cream Puff: I’M FUCKIGN PISSING AHAH AHOLY SHI T  KARASUNO’S MANAGER IS MY NEW FAVORITE PERSON

Fierce Eyebrows™: QUALITY MEMES MY FRIEND

noya: holy shit yachi you’ve been approved by the Meme Team™

Yachi: ,,,,

Yachi: i’d like to thank my mom,,, and the team-

noya: same

Iwa: i’m going to have this as lockscreen on my phone holy shit i’ve been blessed

Hello Kitty: i take back the thing about nothing about this chat being holy because obviously yachi is a god among men

Oikawhat: H O W  F U C K I N G  D A R E

Cream Puff: congratulations oiks you’re a meme

Iwa: this is probably the funniest thing that has happened to me for quite some time yachi you’re a fucking star

Yachi: !!!

Yachi: thank you!!!

Iwa: guess what my new contact picture for you is tooru

Oikawhat: you wouldn’t fucking dare

Iwa: you could i would fucking dare

Oikawhat: iwa-chan if you’re going to be like this our relationship is over

Iwa: babe we both know you wouldn’t handle a week without me by your side you’re a mess and would get yourself killed

Oikawhat: SO RUDE

Oikawhat: I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF

Iwa: remember when i went on vacation last year for a week?

Oikawhat:

Oikawhat: you know what i take it back

Royally McFucked: lmao

Oikawhat: shut the fuck up tobio-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the chapter!! i'm still laughing about the mocking spongebob meme because that is probably my best work of art ever lmao. 
> 
> here are the links to the art i used in the chapter, directly to my tumblr! if you enjoyed the art, you'd bring a lot of light to my life with a reblog to support my work or so!<3  
> [here is the kyoutani picture!](http://powerhh.tumblr.com/post/160886023833/kyoutani-and-flower-doodles)
> 
> [and this is the oikawa picture! ;^)](http://powerhh.tumblr.com/post/161277616648/ushijima-you-shouldve-come-to-shiratorizawa)
> 
> don't get used to all these quick updates idk why im suddenly filled with stupid ideas for the fic but i'll just roll with it lmao. now if y'all excuse me, i have a philosophy essay that i'm _actually_ supposed to be writing but i took a break to write this chapter. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	20. anything can be solved with duct tape and violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawhat: THIS IS MUTINY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!! i'm sorry about the late update and stuff! i'm mentioning iwaizumi's birthday in this (i love my son so much) and i know it was a few days ago but ehhhh,, don't mind that lmao. 
> 
> there is art in this chapter that i also made for iwa's birthday! i hope you enjoy the chapter!!

buddha but better: do y’all know what my current favorite song

Cream Puff: i sense memes

Cream Puff: do tell

buddha but better:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IC67qzaorvA&feature=youtu.be ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IC67qzaorvA&feature=youtu.be)

Fierce Eyebrows™: wow donkey kong’s ass game is strong

Iwa: what,, did i just watch

Cream Puff: good shit right there

Hello Kitty: you know this reminds me of the good ol’ times with 90s game music

noya: oh man sonic had some lit music

buddha but better: super sonic racing tho

noya: yES

Hello Kitty: THE GOOD STUFF

Cream Puff: can someone link it here to remind people of its glory

noya: on it

noya:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MC0hV3dea9g ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MC0hV3dea9g)

Calico: that song was a masterpiece but the game was terrible

Hello Kitty: our local game expert has spoken

Calico: kuro don’t be embarrassing

Hello Kitty: being as embarrassing as possible is like,, my mission

Owl Keeper: Same with Bokuto

Owl Keeper: Except it’s unintentional for him

Bokutowl: whaaat

Bokutowl: akAASHI do you think im embarrassing???

Owl Keeper: I’m used to it

Bokutowl: … ;^/

Owl Keeper: Bokuto, you’re very charming and I like you very much

Bokutowl: !!!!

Fierce Eyebrows™: that’s gay and nice and all but have you people heard the remix of super sonic racing

Hello Kitty: .. there’s a remix?

Cream Puff: oh yEs that one

noya: SEND

Fierce Eyebrows™:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzMMcGI5Vac ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzMMcGI5Vac)

noya: wow

noya: damn it’s like,, pretty good??

Cream Puff: ikr

Cream Puff: the old one is still more charming tho

noya: very true

Yahabae: speaking of songs

Yahabae: does anyone have any good songs to set as an alarm in the mornings??? i sleep through my alarms lmao

Cat Mom: relatable 

Rasputin: have you tried russian hardbass music

Yahabae: uh

Yahabae: no?

Rasputin:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Y3xSv5Cs6U ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Y3xSv5Cs6U)

Rasputin: if this doesn’t wake you up idk what will

Rasputin: the best way to wake up is to startle awake tbh

Hello Kitty: you’re really not helping the russian stereotypes when you recommend russian hardbass that quickly

Rasputin: i don’t mind ;^)

Rasputin: i have no idea how many times i’ve almost fallen out of my bed because of that song btw

Hello Kitty: well you could sure say it starts with a bang

Yahabae: im going to try it tbh

Love Guru: rip

Kyouken: shigeru’s bed's too big to fall out of he’ll be fine

Oikawhat: wow you sure know a lot about his bed (っゝω・)っ～☆ 

Kyouken: which part of me dating him and being in his house in general have you missed

Oikawhat:

Oikawhat: touché

Iwa: for someone so smart you’re really an idiot tooru

Kyouken: agreed

Cream Puff: amen to that

Fierce Eyebrows™: eyup

Yahabae: indeed

Love Guru: sad but true

Kunimeme: couldn’t have said it better myself

Turnip Up: even i have to agree

Oikawhat: THIS IS MUTINY

Cream Puff: i hate to break this to you but we’re not a pirate crew or something

Fierce Eyebrows™: gotta admit tho

Fierce Eyebrows™: that would be really fucking cool

Cream Puff: petition to quit school and volleyball to become pirates say aye

Fierce Eyebrows™: aye

Yahabae: aye

Kyouken: aye

Love Guru: aye

Kunimeme: aye

iwa: aye

Turnip Up: aye

Oikawhat: what the fuck

Cream Puff: aye

Cream Puff: well it’s settled then

Turnip Up: how are we supposed to get a ship though

Cream Puff: violence and duct tape

Turnip Up: 

Turnip Up: do i want to ask what those are going to be used for

Fierce Eyebrows™: anything can be solved with violence and duct tape

Yahabae: i think he’s more curious about whether the duct tape and violence means that we’re building an entire ship out of duct tape or if we’re stealing an existing ship by using only violence and duct tape

Fierce Eyebrows™: im pretty sure he was thinking about the 2nd alternative but honestly the first one sounds like a good time

Oikawhat: what is

Oikawhat: going on

Iwa: we’re becoming pirates tooru 

Oikawhat: what

Iwa: did i fucking stutter

Oikawhat: i guess you didn’t??

Yahabae: alright so if the mutiny has already happened who’s the captain

Cream Puff: iwa?

Fierce Eyebrows™: yeah im voting for iwa

Yahabae: same

Kyouken: same

Turnip Up: sounds like a plan

Kunimeme: yeah

Oikawhat: i should be the captain???

Iwa: no mutiny has already happened tooru i’m the captain of this ship now

Oikawhat: i’m

Oikawhat: so confused

Hello Kitty: this is the funniest fucking shit

Kyouken: no we’re dead serious

Kyouken:  this is our true calling don’t be a dick about it

Hello Kitty: holy shit

Oikawhat: i can’t,, tell if they’re doing this to mess with me or if they’re being serious

Hello Kitty: you mean that the entire team of seijoh just silently agreed that they’d talk about ditching school to become pirates cruising around on a duct tape ship

Hello Kitty: just to mess with you

Oikawhat: wouldn’t be the first time they’ve done something like this

Hello Kitty: i’m thoroughly enjoying this either way  

Rasputin: !!!!!

Rasputin: YAKU CAN WE ALSO BE PIRATES?

Cat Mom: no

Rasputin: :^/

Cat Mom: lev no

Rasputin: ;^(

noya: don’t let your dreams be dreams leg

noya: just do it

Cream Puff: (nice memes)

noya: (thanks)

no shit-a: asrdtfgh

no shit-a: are you still calling him leg

noya: what do you mean that’s his name

Cat Mom: omf

Rasputin: ,, no it’s,, lev??

Cat Mom: oh honey

noya: yeah that’s what i said

Calico: why is kuroo sounding like a choking hyena in the middle of the night

noya: check the chat

Calico: oh

Cat Mom: it’s a wild kuroo, one of the deadliest animals in all of japan. it could probably kill 30 men with its horrible laughter

Hello Kitty: w o w

Rasputin: AHAHHAA GOOD ONE YAKU

Hello Kitty: what the fuck did i do to deserve this kind of personal attack

Cat Mom: well, laughing as a choking hyena for one

Calico: do you want the list

Hello Kitty: oucH

Bokutowl: you know what’s really funny about kuroo

Hello Kitty: not you tOO BO

Cat Mom: yeah i know many things but do tell anyway

Bokutowl: the way everyone thinks he’s an intimidating man when they first meet him

Calico: lmao

Cat Mom: i don’t think i’ve ever met a bigger dork than kuroo tetsurou

Bokutowl: same

 

Oikawhat: HAPPY BIRTHDAY IWA-CHAN <33333333

Iwa: you’re in the same room as me, even the same fucking bed

Iwa: and you felt the need to write it in the group chat as well

Oikawhat: well i can’t have anyone thinking they were first 

Iwa: 

Iwa: yikes

Royally McFucked: happy birthday

Cock of the Rock: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

Sugar: Go to bed you two

Cock of the Rock: you’re not my mom!!!

Sugar: Are you sure.

Cock of the Rock: i take it back

Sugar: That’s what I thought ;)

Sugar: Also, happy birthday Iwaizumi!

Gentle Giant™: happy birthday :)

Captain Thighs: Happy birthday!

Iwa: thank you

Yahabae: happy birthday!

Kyouken: happy birthday iwaizumi

Oikawhat: holy shit kyouken said happy birthday???

Cream Puff: remember that he actually respects iwa tho

Oikawhat: ah yes that’s true

Cream Puff: also

Cream Puff: birth

Fierce Eyebrows™: hippo bornday

noya: happ birth

Hello Kitty: happy coming out of the womb day

no shit-a: good job you survived another year

Naruto: hippie bathday

Anakinoshita: hepp bday

Sugar: Why are you like this

Tsukishima: you’re one year closer to death, congratulations

Hello Kitty: way to ruin the mood tsukki

Tsukishima: my real talent ;)

 

Love Guru: today i managed to take one of the most homosexual pictures i’ve taken in my entire life

Love Guru: this is art

Gucci: do you take many homosexual pictures?

Love Guru: well i’m a member of seijou aint i

Gucci: touché

Love Guru: the third years decided to smooch iwaizumi at the same time

Gucci: yes that does sound gay

Hello Kitty: DO SHARE THE HOMO PICS

Love Guru:

Hello Kitty: they’re,,, so gay

Hello Kitty: i mean same but holy shit

Turnip Up: my day was blessed by a smiling iwaizumi

Hello Kitty: your gay crush is showing

Turnip Up: who doesn’t have some kind of slightly gay crush on iwaizumi

Hello Kitty: touché

Yahabae: matsukawa looks like a fucking titan in this 

Cream Puff: on that day they received a grim reminder of mattsun and his super sweet kisses

Cream Puff: he was for the record standing on his toes to get a good angle to kiss iwa on the head

no shit-a: i wouldn’t mind one of those grim reminders tbh

Cream Puff: same

Cream Puff: but i do get them so,,, ;^)

 

Yahabae: remember when i said i was going to try to wake up to the russian hardbass song lev linked

Kyouken: we sure do

Rasputin: did it work

Yahabae: yes

Yahabae: i also have bruises on my arm from falling from my fucking bed in shock

Kyouken: lmAO

Rasputin: well at least you woke up,, right??

Yahabae: well yeah i guess

Kyouken: i guess you proved me wrong i didnt think it was possible to fall out of your bed

Yahabae: ah but i’ve done that before

Yahabae; i,, move around a lot

Kyouken: ...no you don’t?

Yahabae: apparently only when i’m alone i was afraid i was going to like punch you or something when we shared bed the first time

Kyouken: well then

Love Guru: i’ve been punched so many times because of yahaba moving around in his sleep 

Love Guru: i always end up closest to him when we have training camps i always take one for the team

Love Guru: well maybe i can rest in peace now when the new cap and ace are as gay as the ones before lmao

Cream Puff: i always think there is a limit to how much of a MVP one person can be 

Cream Puff: then i’m reminded that Watari Shinji exists

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love messing with oikawa and kuroo and i hope y'all have noticed that lmaooo ;^) hope you enjoyed the chapter! as always, thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> i'd like to mention that vodovorot by xs project and russian hardbass in general is my jam and i acutally use vodovorot to wake up in the mornings,, it works.
> 
> [here's the link to my tumblr and the art i made for the chapter](http://powerhh.tumblr.com/post/161673618048/iwaizumi-deserves-all-the-love)
> 
>  
> 
> this is btw trippy as hell but it was actually my birthday last week so,,, i'm like,, 18 and a legal adult now? _wild_


	21. dicks out for crazy frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawhat: no dicKS ARE GOING TO BE OUT FOR CRAZY FROG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghj i'm so sorry for taking so long with the updates rn!!!! i have a lot of stuff going on,, cons are happening etc. i hope y'all like the chapter either way!!! 
> 
> also, there is art in this chapter!

Hello Kitty: it’s still kind of annoying that tsukki doesn’t have a nickname

Tsukishima: don’t call me that

Hello Kitty: but you let yamaguchi call you that

Gucci: i have special boyfriend rights

Hello Kitty: ah yes that’s true

Gucci: also tsukki you really should change nickname!

Hello Kitty: you heard the boyfriend

Tsukishima: ugh no

buddha but better: come on

noya: do it for the team

Tsukishima: why would i ever do something for the team

noya: that’s

noya: a fair point

noya: stiLL COME ON

Tsukishima: you should come up with something more Extra for yourself if you’re going to bother me about nicknames

noya: rudE

noya: at least it iS a nickname

buddha but better: noya has a point tsukki

 

**Tsukishima** changed name to  **Defenestration**

 

Hello Kitty: holy shit

Cat Mom: im fuckigng chokign

Cock of the Rock: !!!!!!

Cock of the Rock: a nickname!!!!!

Cock fo the Rock: i dont know what that means but !!!!!

Defenestration: will you people stop bothering me now

Hello Kitty: no

Hello Kitty: i mean yeah we will stop bothering you about a nickname but you can’t honestly believe that i’d give up any chance to annoy you tsukki

Sugar: I’m honestly laughing so much oh my god

Cock of the Rock: !!! i dont get it

Defenestration: in other news: the sun is a star

Kunimeme: lmao

noya: buuurn

Defenestration: not as much as the sun

Cock of the Rock: ,,,

Cock of the Rock: the sun is a star????

Defenestration:

Defenestration:

Defenestration: yes it is

Cock of the Rock: WHAT

Defenestration: oh my god

Oikawhat: i see space talk and im honestly offended that shrimpy doesnt know that the sun is a star

Hello Kitty: looks like oiks was summoned

Oikawhat: hell yes i was

Cock of the Rock: alright but for real can someone explain saltyshimas nickname now

buddha but better: sALTYSHIMA

noya: SAME 

Hello Kitty: it means to throw someone out of a window

Cock of the Rock: what!! rly??

Hello Kitty: hell yeah

Cock of the Rock: mom is he messing with me

Sugar: No he’s not for once

Hello Kitty: alright don’t be rude i basically never mess with tiny people

noya: “basically”

Rasputin: that’s right!! you’re usually nice to yaku!!

Hello Kitty: lev

Rasputin: what

Hello Kitty: i think you better run

Rasputin: what!! whyyy

Hello Kitty: because i can hear the approaching footsteps of a very angry cat mom

Rasputin: i don’t gefdxgfgjhkl

Hello Kitty: told you

noya: rip leg 2k17

noya: murdered by the ankle biter

Hello Kitty: anKLE BITER

Hello Kitty: L M A O

Cat Mom: do you wanna go kuroo

Hello Kitty: i mean

Hello Kitty: ankle biter?? maaaan that’s boRING

Cat Mom: that’s what i thought

Defenestration: im going to defenestrate myself to finally be free from this chat

Gucci: i honestly don’t think there is an escape 

Cock of the Rock: once in the karasuno family always in the karasuno family!!!!

noya: ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten

Naruto: except if you’re me and kinoshita

Anakinoshita: rip us 

Anakinoshita: if we were in an anime we’d be the ultimate side characters

Naruto: yeah

noya: when wiLL YOU LET THAT GO

Naruto: never

noya: ouch

noya: also if this was an anime i feel like shouyou would be the main character

Cock of the Rock: !!!

Cock of the Rock: why tho

noya: because of your hair

Cock of the Rock: ?

noya: it’s common sense that anime protagonists have strange hair colors

Cock of the Rock: ,,,, i mean that’s true

 

noya: have i ever told y’all about my lord and savior

noya: crazy frog

Cream Puff: what

Cream Puff: i mean same but what

noya: i had shuffle on my playlist right and suddenly axel f by crazy frog appeared and honestly i felt blessed

Gentle Giant™: i can’t tell if you’re being serious or not

noya: babe im always dead serious about crazy frog

Gentle Giant™: 

Gentle Giant™: alright then

noya: if crazy frog was a real dude i’d date him

Gentle Giant™: um

noya: yeah 

Gentle Giant™: should i be worried

noya: nah man crazy frog isnt a real dude

noya: but IF he was a real dude

Gentle Giant™: 

Gentle Giant™: so you’d dump me if he was a real dude

noya: nooooo babeeee i’d want a poly relationship

noya: but you don’t have to worry about that because you’re my fav

noya: i like you even more than crazy frog

Cream Puff: holy shit that’s romantic

Cream Puff: issei why do you never say romantic shit like this to me

Fierce Eyebrows™: idk man im not a romantic guy

Cream Puff: that’s a fucking lie and you know it

Fierce Eyebrows™: well yeah 

Cream Puff: also

Cream Puff: crazy frog is underrated as hell

Fierce Eyebrows™: agreed

Fierce Eyebrows™: #BringHimBack

Cream Puff: dicks out for crazy frog

Oikawhat: no dicKS ARE GOING TO BE OUT FOR CRAZY FROG

Cream Puff: awww man but HE has his dick out 

Oikawhat: 

Oikawhat: that’S NOT A GOOD REASON FOR  _ YOU _ TO HAVE YOUR DICK OUT

Bokutowl: what the hap is fuckening

noya: dicks out for crazy frog is what’s fuckening

Bokutowl: hELL YEAH

Owl Keeper: Bokuto _ please  _

noya: alright think about all the guys gals and non-binary pals without dicks to have out for crazy frog we need something else y’all

Cream Puff: a fair point

  
  


Fierce Eyebrows™: guys 

Fierce Eyebrows™: do you know what ‘hiro is

Hello Kitty: no what

Fierce Eyebrows™:  #乇乂ㄒ尺卂 ㄒ卄丨匚匚

Hello Kitty: 

Hello Kitty: extr-

Hello Kitty: oh

Hello Kitty: OH

Cream Puff: awh babe

Oikawhat: really though

Oikawhat: makki DOES have a nice ass

Yahabae: agreed

Oikawhat: i mean i also have a nice ass

Iwa: makki has a nice ass

Iwa: you _ are _ an ass tooru

Oikawhat: H A JI  M  E 

Fierce Eyebrows™: it’s true

Kyouken: eyup 

Oikawhat: why are you people so rude i don’t understand

Iwa: because you’re a dick

Oikawhat: 

Iwa: i still like you though

Oikawhat: iwa-chan!!

Oikawhat: you have a crush on me?

Oikawhat: that’s embarrassing!

Iwa: oikawa

Iwa: we’ve been together for  _ years _

Oikawhat: still!

Iwa: and this is why we can’t have nice things

Iwa: because you’re a dick

Oikawhat: you’re still with me though!!!

Iwa: yeah but i’ve said it before

Iwa: i’m taking one for the team so no one else has to deal with your sorry ass

Oikawhat: iwaaaaa ಥ_ಥ  

  
  


Cat Mom: have i told you people about the time some of us went to a farm and kuroo met his real family

Sugar: Real family?

Hello Kitty: oh man yes that was a good time

Calico: kuro was so happy

Cat Mom: hold on i have a picture

Hello Kitty: you still have it?? hell YEAH

Cat Mom: yes yes give me a moment to find it

Cat Mom:

Bokutowl: the only chick he’ll ever pick up

Hello Kitty: wow bro thANKS

Cream Puff: i love how this looks like one of those fucking meme stock pictures

Hello Kitty: yeah that’s the aesthetic i was going for

Cream Puff: i’m proud of you man

Hello Kitty: thanks

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all liked the chapter! i'm probably going to try to add more characters in somewhere in the next chapters! ;^)
> 
> [here's the link to my art i used in this chapter on my tumblr!!](http://powerhh.tumblr.com/post/161773689843/kuroo-found-his-real-family)
> 
> also, i _just_ joined the boku no hero academia fandom,, like,, i started watching the anime thursday last week, then by monday this week i was completely up to date in both the manga and the anime. i,,, really love bnha,, but don't think that means i love haikyuu any less bc that's a lie and i'll go down with this fic!!!
> 
> anyway, i've been thinking of starting up another chatfic,,, a BNHA chatfic to be more specific, and i'm basically wondering if y'all would be interested in another chatfic written by me!!


	22. OwO what's this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noya: deja vu   
> noya: i have been to this place before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl im so sorry for taking so long in between my updates rn!!!! im running a little low on haikyuu inspiration but i just added a new character to the chat so i should be able to start writing a lot of dumb shit again!! 
> 
> anyway, i hope you like the chapter!!!

Yachi: sometimes i honestly wonder how the human species has survived for this long

Gucci: oh no what happened

no shit-a: i sense a story here

Yachi: there is a story

no shit-a: you’ve piqued my interest

Yachi: alright so i was at the bus stop right

Yachi: just sitting there minding my own business

Yachi: sketchbook in my lap and just doing some random doodles

Kyouken: i have a feeling i know where this is going and im already suffering

Yachi: suddenly some dude walks up to me like “wow that’s some nice art!”

Yachi: and i smile and blush and say a shy thank you because !! that’s so nice!! but it’s so hard to receive compliments like that by random people?? my heart was singing 

Yachi: but then the guy nods,,, and then he says

Yachi: he says, and i quote, “did you draw that”

Kyouken: i fucking knew it

Gucci: what

Yachi: and im just there like?? with my pen on the paper?? in the middle of drawing a line?? 

Yachi: what am i supposed to say?? did he expect me to answer no and then blame witchcraft???

Cat Mom: i did that once

Yachi: omf wHAT i want to hear this story

Cat Mom: a guy in my class asked me if i drew the cat that i was drawing and i stopped drawing, looked up at the person, then back down at the paper as i slowly said “..no” and threw the sketchbook on the floor yelling “HOLY SHIT WHEN DID THIS GET HERE”

Hello Kitty: asdgfhFGHJKS WHY DIDNT I KNOW ABOUT THIS

buddha but better: that’s some quality meme material right there my man

Cat Mom: thanks

  
  


Cock of the Rock: alright so ive been thinking

Defenestration: oh god no this can’t be good

Gucci: don’t hurt yourself

Cock of the Rock: G U YS

Defenestration: lol

Gucci: gay together slay together

Hello Kitty: saMeee

Sugar: Don’t be rude to each other, boys.

Gucci: yes mom

Cock of the Rock: thanks mom!!!

Cock of the Rock: ok so imagine

Cock of the Rock: volleyball

Cock of the Rock: in a jumping castle

Captain Thighs: Hinata no

buddha but better: HINATA YES

Bokutowl: THAT’S SUCH A GOOD IDEA

Owl Keeper: Bokuto no

Bokutowl: BOKUTO YES

Bokutowl: hinata let me adopt you and we’ll do it

Cock of the Rock: sure!!!!

Bokutowl: HELL YEAHHHH

Captain Thighs: Bokuto

Captain Thighs: I will fight you if you try to kidnap my son

Bokutowl: buuuuut he just agreed

Captain Thighs: A moment of confusion

Defenestration: isnt hinatas life an entire moment of confusion

Anakinoshita: idk if his is but mine sure is

Naruto: tbh same

noya: same

Calico: my entire relationship w kuro is a moment of confusion

Hello Kitty: asdffhh OUCH

Hello Kitty: KE N M A  PL S

Bokutowl: lmaoo bro he got u there

Sugar: I have been wondering

Sugar: Kuroo calls Kenma by his first name, why do you still call him Kuroo?

Calico: i call him kuro

Calico: and i dont call him by his first name that often because he gets very flustered

Hello Kitty: ASDFGHJ DONT TELL THEM

Calico: he asked

Hello Kitty: they’ll thiNK IM LAME

Defenestration: dw we already think you’re lame

Hello Kitty: tsukkiiiiiiii

Defenestration: dont call me tsukki

Hello Kitty: im heartbroken

Calico: lmao

  
  


Hello Kitty: for real though

Hello Kitty: where are the seijoh people

Hello Kitty:  _ @Cream Puff _ wtf are y’all doing

Cream Puff: sharknado marathon

Hello Kitty: i

Hello Kitty: alright

Cat Mom: the entire team??

Cream Puff: hell yeah

Sugar: But why Sharknado

Cream Puff: why nOt

Fierce Eyebrows™: iwaizumi and oikawa were fighting about whether we were going to watch godzilla or star trek

Cream Puff: kindaichi wanted to watch disney movies

Fierce Eyebrows™: kyoutani wanted to have a david hasselhoff marathon

no shit-a: why hasselhoff

Cream Puff: idk man

Cream Puff: kunimi wanted to watch dreamworks movies

Fierce Eyebrows™: watari wanted to watch pirates of the caribbean and yahaba said he didnt care

Cream Puff: so me and issei decided to start up a movie while they were arguing and we decided that sharknado is and will always be a perfect bonding experience and everyone just rolled with it

Hello Kitty: im honestly not surprised anymore

Rasputin: we should also do something with the entire team!!!!!

Cat Mom: god no

Hello Kitty: i mean sure??

Rasputin: we could play laser tag!!!

Calico: sure

Hello Kitty: asdfghj kenma would kick everyones asses idk if you rly want that

Cat Mom: i didnt think he liked running around??

Hello Kitty: it’s different when it’s a game like that

Hello Kitty: ive played laser tag with kenma

Hello Kitty: ive never been that terrified in my entire life

Cat Mom: that kind of makes me want to do it even more

Hello Kitty: dont say i didnt warn you

Rasputin: or!! we could have a mario kart night!!

Calico: sure

Hello Kitty: ah yes the perfect team bonding experience

Hello Kitty: getting collectively destroyed by kenma in video games

Cat Mom: i think the team would appreciate a game night either way?

Hello Kitty: i mean sure

Bokutowl: !!! can i join

Hello Kitty: which part of team bonding didnt you understand

Bokutowl: it can be bOTH our teams

Hello Kitty: 

Hello Kitty: the more the merrier??

Royally McFucked: i like mario kart as much as oikawa likes ushiwaka

Hello Kitty: asdh ouch what did mario kart ever do to you

Cock of the Rock: nothing!!

Cock of the Rock: kageyama just sucks at video games

Hello Kitty: lmao

Rasputin: who’s ushiwaka???

Hello Kitty: one of the top 3 aces in the nation

Hello Kitty: bokuto has trained with him a few times i think???

Bokutowk: yeah

Rasputin: oooohh!

Oikawhat: ushiwaka is a terrible terrible person and i hope he steps on a lego

Rasputin: um

Hello Kitty: 

Hello Kitty: dude,, stepping on a lego is almost taking it too far

Oikawhat: HE DESERVES ALL THE BAD THINGS COMING HIS WAY

Bokutowl: ,,, he’s not rly terrible he’s like

Bokutowl: socially awkward

Bokutowl: and he has like,, no tact?

Owl Keeper: And this is coming from you

Bokutowl:  _ akAASHI _

Hello Kitty: your boyfriend has a point

Bokutowl: brooo

Cock of the Rock: i wonder how ushiwaka is in a group chat,,,,

Bokutowl: weLL there’s only one way to find out

Oikawhat:  

Oikawhat: hoe dont do it

Iwa: i hate to agree with my boyfriend but

Iwa: hoe dont do it

Cream Puff: hoe dont do it //the entire seijoh team

Hello Kitty: does the entire seijoh team hate ushiwaka???

Fierce Eyebrows™: i mean

Fierce Eyebrows™: yeah  

Hello Kitty: im honestly kind of curious to talk to him now

Oikawhat: i feel like you just want to see me suffer

Hello Kitty: ;)

Oikawhat: asfdhhgjk

Hello Kitty: does anyone actually have him on here though

Bokutowl: well i do i think

Cock of the Rock: asdfghj dad why

Captain Thighs: 

Bokutowl: omg

Captain Thighs: 

Bokutowl: OH MY GOD

Bokutowl: MY SON

Captain Thighs: BO K U T O

Bokutowl: HE HAS CHOSEN A FATHER AND HE CHOSE ME

Cock of the Rock: im doing it for the bouncing castle volleyball 

Cock of the Rock: dadchi is still no.1 Dad™ 

Captain Thighs: You heard the boy

Bokutowl: ;^(

Owl Keeper: Bokuto, please stop trying to adopt Hinata

Cat Mom: what the fuck is going on

Hello Kitty: brokuto has been trying to kidnap hinata forever

Hello Kitty: the crow dad is protective of his children

Cat Mom: ah 

Cat Mom: fair enough

Bokutowl: im doing the thing

Oikawhat: NO

 

**Bokutowl** added **Left is Right** to **Karasuno Family™**

 

Left is Right: What is this

noya: more like

noya: OwO what’s this

Cream Puff: lmAO GOOD ONE

Left is Right: ..

Oikawhat: I FUCKIGN TOLD YOU PEOPLE TO NOT DO THIS WHY WOULD YOY DO THIS

Left is Right: Oikawa, is that you?

Oikawhat: 

Oikawhat: nO

Left is Right:

Oikawhat: go away you asshole

Left is Right: Ah, so it is you

Iwa: lmao

Iwa: alright wait for it he’s gonna do it

Hello Kitty: wait for what

Iwa: he’s writing a thing and we all know what he’s writing wait for it

Left is Right: Oikawa, you should’ve come to Shiratorizawa

Hello Kitty: OH 

Iwa: told you so

Cream Puff: remember  [ the meme yachi drew ](http://powerhh.tumblr.com/post/161277616648/ushijima-you-shouldve-come-to-shiratorizawa)

Iwa: lmao

Left is Right: I do not understand what’s going on.

Hello Kitty: rip

Bokutowl: this is karasuno’s group chat that was invaded by seijoh, some nekoma players and me and akaashi from fukurodani

Bokutowl: and now you i guess

Left is Right: Ah

Oikawhat: L E A V E

Oikawhat: donT SULLY THIS SACRED PLACE WITH YOUR NASTY HANDS

Hello Kitty: jesus christ

Left is Right: I still do not know how I can get Oikawa to be less hostile towards me.

Hello Kitty: talk abt space he likes that

Cream Puff: mmm talk space to me

Cream Puff: or well

Cream Puff: talk space to oink

Hello Kitty: OINK

Cream Puff: yeah you know

Cream Puff:  _ oink _ awa

Oikawhat: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN ಥ_ಥ  

Cream Puff: bc you make it so easy

Oikawhat: _ blocked and unfriended _

Left is Right: So, you’re telling me that talking about space with Oikawa will make him less hostile. 

Royally McFucked: actually

Royally McFucked: yes

Left is Right: Very well.

Left is Right: Pluto is smaller than Russia, I wonder why we even considered it a planet.

Oikawhat: BECAUSE PLUTO IS A PART OF THE SOLAR SYSTEM????

Oikawhat: OHANA MEANS FAMILY AND FAMILY MEANS NOBODY GETS LEFT BEHIND OR FORGOTTEN YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD

noya: deja vu 

noya: i have been to this place before

Anakinoshita: asdfhgj

Hello Kitty:  _ not like that usHI _

Iwa: i didnt think there was a way to make oikawa tooru dislike you even more

Iwa: but look at you go

Left is Right: I do not understand, I did talk about space.

Hello Kitty: maybe,,, next time,, don’t insult anything abt space,,,

Hello Kitty: im pretty sure that’s worse than insulting his family

Left is Right: I see..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all liked the chapter!!! so many people have been asking abt shiratorizawa and this is the answer. yes. people from shiratorizawa will join. more people in general will join. at least y'all have ushiwaka now!!
> 
> also, remember how i was talking about writing a boku no hero academia chat fic in the last update?? _i fucking did the thing_ and it's currently like 3 chapters long and im updating it more frequently than my other fics to start it up rn! so if you're interested in reading another stupid ass chat fic by me, [you can find it here!!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11380149/chapters/25480293)
> 
> see y'all in the next chapter! and remember,,, comments will motivate me to write faster! ;^)


	23. Nishinoya The MVP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar: I’m honestly almost impressed though  
> noya: !!  
> Sugar: ALMOST  
> noya: ¡¡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy guys!! im here w another chapter and i hope y'all like it! it's kind of short, but i just,, wanted to get this chapter out of the way lmao. i'm probably adding more characters in the next chapter!! and i'll try to write more abt the characters that rarely speak!

Oikawhat: y’all know that rly Nice feeling of eating cornflakes without anything else just like,,, pure cornflakes

Sugar: 

Sugar: Oikawa no

Iwa: i agree w the bird mom

Iwa: tooru no

Oikawhat: whaT

Sugar: That’s noT HEALTHY

Oikawhat: better than chips???

Sugar: ..

Sugar: I guess???

Sugar: But thAT’S NOT THE POINT

Oikawhat: THEN  _ WHAT IS THE POINT _

Sugar: THAT YOU SHOULD GET MORE TO EAT THAN GODDAMNED CORNFLAKES

Cream Puff: jesus fucking christ oiks youve angered the bird mom

Fierce Eyebrows™: rest in pieces

no shit-a: ah 

no shit-a: yeah i’d run if i was you

Iwa: sEE this is why i can't leave you alone you’re a fucking mess

Oikawhat: i was going to deny that

Oikawhat: but let’s be real

Oikawhat: i’m a fucking mess

Cream Puff: agreed

Fierce Eyebrows™: eyup 

Kyouken: yeah

Yahabae: indeed

Love Guru: yup

Kunimeme: sure thing

Turnip Up: well,,, yeah

Oikawhat: YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO AGREE THAT EASILY

Royally McFucked: but you are a mess

noya: yeah

buddha but better: yup

no shit-a: yh

Sugar: Exactly

Captain Thighs: Yes

Oikawhat: GU Y S

Hello Kitty: well you kinda are

Calico: yeah

Owl Keeper: Yes

Oikawhat: alright i gET IT YOU CAN STOP NOW

 

noya: i was just threatened to be kicked off the team

Cream Puff:

Cream Puff: what the fuck did you do

noya: you know how you can be logged into spotify on multiple devices and use one of them as remote and control the others

Cream Puff: yeah oikawa forgot to log out from his acc on my phone once and i saw he was online later that night and listening to something so i changed it to what’s new pussycat

Oikawhat: IVE TRIED TO FORGET ABOUT THAT I WAS TERRIFIED YOU’RE A HORRIBLE PERSON

Cream Puff: it was fucking hilarious tho he changed back to the song he was listening to at first and i changed back to what’s new pussycat

Oikawhat: anD THEN when i changed back for the 2nd time you left it for like 2 songs and i thought it wouldnt and happen again and THEN SUDDENLY

Cream Puff: yeah then suddenly

Cream Puff: what’s new pussycat

noya: asdfghjk legendary

Cream Puff: i think i managed to get in 6 what’s new pussycat jumpscares before i got a very angry call from oiks

noya: i aspire to be like you when i grow up

Cream Puff: im 1 yr older

noya: a lot of growing up can happen in one year

Iwa: lmao yeah you should’ve seen tooru before puberty hit him like a fucking train

Oikawhat: IWA-CHAN S TOP

Hello Kitty: alright alright fucking wait a second

Hello Kitty: why the fuck were you threatened to be kicked off the team noya

noya: oh!! oh right !!!

noya: alright so

noya: i brought my ipad right and i connected it to the speaker system in the gym and had spotify open on my phone and the ipad and then during the warm ups i turned on the music

Fierce Eyebrows™: fuck that’s,,,

Fierce Eyebrows™: genius

Hello Kitty: holy shit what song did you play

noya: two trucks

Cream Puff: BY LEMON DEMON?

noya: Y E A H

Cream Puff: L E G E N D A R Y

Hello Kitty: 

Hello Kitty: two trucks??

Fierce Eyebrows™:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmYC_LUZux4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmYC_LUZux4)

Fierce Eyebrows™: two trucks

Hello Kitty: holy shit

Hello Kitty: hoLY shit????

noya: YEA H

Hello Kitty: you need jesus

Cream Puff: don’t we all

Hello Kitty: touché

noya: the best part is the fact that they were looking so fuckign confused at first like,, they had no idea what was going on right

noya: and THEN the lyrics started

Cream Puff: asdfghjjkjjs Lm A O

Anakinoshita: to be fair the best part was that you acted like it wasn’t you so ukai got rly fucking pissed as he sent someone to find the source

Cream Puff: no offense but i never thought you’d be able to act like you didn’t do a thing

noya: no offense taken 

noya: i know im 

noya: very hyper

noya: also

noya: the song was on repeat

Cream Puff: amazing

Fierce Eyebrows™: how many times did it repeat before they found the source

noya: 3

Fierce Eyebrows™: NICE

Cream Puff: the real mvp

noya: i had to do a loT of extra flying falls but it was Worth It

Cream Puff: the hero we didnt know we needed and definitely didn’t deserve

Cream Puff: it’s you my dude

noya: hell yeAH

Captain Thighs: I still can’t believe you’d do that

Naruto: i bet he wrote that while looking like a Really Disappointed Father™

Anakinoshita: isn’t that how he usually looks at our team though

Naruto: exactly

Anakinoshita: oh

no shit-a: lmAo 

Rasputin: yaku usually looks kind of disappointed while looking at our team as well!!!

Cat Mom: no it’s only when i look at you

Hello Kitty: b u r n

Sugar: I’m honestly almost impressed though

noya: !!

Sugar: ALMOST

noya: ¡¡

  
  


Oikawhat: i was just reminded that iwa likes to go in dry and im honestly so offended

Cream Puff: WHY ARE YOU SAYING IT THAT CASUALLY HOYL FUCK

Hello Kitty: I JSUT FUCKIGN CHOKED ON MY TEA AND NOW I HAVE TEA IN MY LAP BUT HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FYCK ARE YOU TALKGJNG ABOUYT

Left is Right: That does not sound very safe.

Iwa:  _ TOORU YOU SHOULD MAYBE RECONSIDER YOUR WORDING _

Oikawhat: what

Oikawhat: O H

Oikawhat: OH SHIT

Oikawhat: NO HOLY SHIT I MEAN WHEN HE BRUSHES HIS TEETH HE JUST PUTS TOOTHPASTE ON THE BRUSH WITHOUT ANY WATER

Oikawhat: ALSO  _ FUCK OFF _ USHIWAKA 

Hello Kitty: o h

Hello Kitty: whY DIDN’T YOU J **UST FUCKING SAY SO**

Cream Puff: i AM ACTUALLY YELLING WHAT THE FUCK OIKAWA

Cream Puff: WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS

Cream Puff: AND THAT IS COMING FROM  _ ME _

Sugar: I was ready to fuck you up for saying something like that around the minors

Cream Puff: let’s be real tho the minors here are already fucked up 

Sugar: True

Oikawhat: im sobbing

Cream Puff: literally same

Cock of the Rock: i’m not fucked up!!!!

Cream Puff: everyone but you

Kunimeme: i can’t deny this

Kunimeme: i’ve seen things

Sugar: I’m

Sugar: Not sure I want to know what you mean

Kunimeme: probably not

Oikawhat: i’m vaguely worried

Cream Puff:    
┏┓   
┃┃╱╲ in this   
┃╱╱╲╲ house   
╱╱╭╮╲╲ we   
▔▏┗┛▕▔ don’t   
╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲   
question wtf kunimi is doing   
╱╱┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓ ╲╲   
▔▏┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛▕▔

Kunimeme: thanks

Oikawhat:

┏┓   
┃┃╱╲ in this   
┃╱╱╲╲ house   
╱╱╭╮╲╲ we   
▔▏┗┛▕▔ don’t   
╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲   
           bully oikawa   
╱╱┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓ ╲╲   
▔▏┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛▕▔

Cream Puff: sounds fake

Fierce Eyebrows™:

┏┓   
┃┃╱╲    
┃╱╱╲╲   
╱╱╭╮╲╲   
▔▏┗┛▕▔   
╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲   
           bully oikawa   
╱╱┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓ ╲╲   
▔▏┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛▕▔ 

Fierce Eyebrows™: i fixed it

Iwa: there we go

Hello Kitty: ah yes this is accurate

Oikawhat: M E A N

Left is Right: That sounds quite mean, yes.

Oikawhat: see!! he agrees!

Oikawhat: WOAH HOLD ON FUKC IT’S USHIWAKA 

Oikawhat:  _ LEAVE _

Hello Kitty: it’s impressive how much One person can dislike another person

Left is Right: I still do not know why he hates me this much.

Oikawhat: your existence annoys me

Left is Right: Well.

Left is Right: I can not do anything about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope rly hope you liked the chapter!! i don't think it's anywhere near my better chapters but heyy at least it's an update and stuff lmao!!
> 
> **alright so i do have some other news tho!!!**  
>  i asked the people reading my boku no hero academia chat fic if they'd be interested if i made a discord server for my fanfic readers,,, and they totally were! so i made a discord server!! it's like,,, a group chat about a group chat??? anyway, everyone reading my fics are welcome to join and talk about fandoms, memes and just chill!! here's the invitation: https://discord.gg/ynx2uZs !!  
> please make sure to read the #guidelines in the server as soon as you join and fill out the form linked in the guidelines so me, or my mods, can give you all the permissions to the rest of the channels! ;^) the server has btw existed for like 2 days and it's already a goddamned mess lmao.


	24. they're taking the hobbits to isengard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Kitty: i’m a man of many things  
> Hello Kitty: good timing isn’t one of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!! i'm _finally_ back with another chapter. i'm sorry for taking so long,,,, the chapter is slightly shorter than usual but at least it's an update so!! i hope y'all don't mind. 
> 
> a new character that has been requested A Lot is joining the chat.

Cream Puff: sometimes i get rly emotional about old memes

Fierce Eyebrows™: me too babe me too

noya: relatable tbh

Cream Puff: me and issei have been playing they’re taking the hobbits to isengard for soon 5 hours while playing super smash bros

Cock of the Rock: they’re taking the hobbits to isengard???

Cream Puff: oh

Cream Puff: oh no

Cream Puff: the young bird boy is lost

Fierce Eyebrows™: looks like we don’t have a choice ‘hiro

Cream Puff: it has to be done

Sugar: Don’t touch my child

Cream Puff: but bird mom he doesn’t know about they’re taking the hobbits to isengard

Sugar: O h 

Sugar: Well then go ahead

Cream Puff: young bird friend

Fierce Eyebrows™: let us introduce to you

Cream Puff: an internet legend

Fierce Eyebrows™:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uE-1RPDqJAY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uE-1RPDqJAY)

Hello Kitty: 

Hello Kitty: have you two rehearsed that

Cream Puff: nah man we’re Connected

Fierce Eyebrows™: our souls are One

Iwa: no they literally said they’re playing smash together so they’re sitting right next to each other

Hello Kitty: 

Hello Kitty: oh

Bokutowl: o shit y’all remember mrweeble’s music?

Cream Puff:  _ nuts _

Cream Puff: UH YEAH

Hello Kitty: holy shit i had forgotten about that

Turnip Up: … mrweeble??

Cream Puff: THE YOUNGLINGS ARE UNEDUCATED IN OLD INTERNET MEMES

Fierce Eyebrows™: i never thought the day would come where i’d have to Explain they’re taking the hobbits to isengard or weeble’s stuff

Cream Puff: alright so this is from the Random XD era of the internet right

Turnip Up: i’m… vaguely worried??

Cock of the Rock: i’m interested!!!

Cream Puff: my dear young meme children it’s time to Get Educated

Royally McFucked: oh no

Hello Kitty: oh yes

Cream Puff:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIyixC9NsLI ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIyixC9NsLI)

Turnip Up: i

Turnip Up: i don’t understand

Fierce Eyebrows™: there is nothing to understand about it

Cream Puff: ^^^^

Turnip Up: oh,,,,

Cream Puff: it’ll take forever to try to explain the internet memes we should just share the medley

Fierce Eyebrows™: gag quartet?

Cream Puff: hell yeah

Fierce Eyebrows™: it’s time

Cream Puff: fuck im pretty sure i watched this shit when it was released

Hello Kitty: i feel old

Cream Puff:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mghhLqu31cQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mghhLqu31cQ)

Bokutowl: they’re only 2 years younger i dont understand how this could be happening

Rasputin: you have grey hair so yeah,,,,

Cat Mom: lev

Cat Mom: so do you

Rasputin: ..

Rasputin: shit ur right

Cat Mom: i usually am

Rasputin: you’re like!! one of those super short and wise monks!!!!!

Cat Mom: 

Hello Kitty: when will you learn

Cat Mom: lev i will literally strangle you on monday

Rasputin: can you even reach my neck

Cat Mom:

Hello Kitty: l m a o

 

Iwa:  _ @Oikawhat  _ im breaking up w you

Hello Kitty: o shit trouble in paradise

Oikawhat: but iwa-chaaaan ಥ_ಥ 

Cream Puff: what did oiks do this time

Iwa: we’ve been playing fucking overwatch right

Cream Puff: oh no

Iwa: and not only is he playing hanzo

Cream Puff: oh NO

Iwa: he’s blasting That One spooky scary skeletons remix on repeat in the voice chat im going to strangle him

Hello Kitty: kinky

Hello Kitty: also rip

Oikawhat: HANZO IS MISUNDERSTOOD

Iwa: he killed his own brother

Oikawhat: so did i

Iwa: you don’t have a brother

Oikawhat: not anymore

Hello Kitty: Y i K e s

Iwa: om f  g tooru ive known you since we were Children i fucking Know

Cream Puff: your sister is hot tho

Iwa: amen to that

Oikawhat: OM F  G UYS HOW DARE

Iwa: she looks a lot like you

Iwa: so yeah

Oikawhat: o h

Oikawhat: iwa-chan!!! <3333

Iwa: just because i find you hot doens’t mean i won’t break up with you

Iwa: so stop fucking playing spooky scary skeletons on repeat

Oikawhat: IT’S TIME TO GET SPOOKY THO

Iwa:  _ IT’S FUCKING AUGUST _

Oikawhat:  **_IT’S HALLOWEEN SO IT’S TIME TO GET SPOOKY_ **

Iwa: jesus fucking christ 

 

Left is Right: Is it okay to add more people to the chat?

Sugar: Depends on what people we’re talking about??

Left is Right: Tendou would like to join because he saw that I was reading something and wondered what. 

Sugar: ..

Sugar: Is that the red haired blocker guy?

Left is Right: That is Tendou yes. 

Left is Right: lemme join i want to make fun of oikawa 

Left is Right: That was Tendou.

Cream Puff: add him

Fierce Eyebrows™: do it now

Cream Puff: i was about to say that y’all shouldn’t add more shit-ratorizawa ppl but honestly if he’s here to make fun of oikawa it’s time to welcome him to the family

Left is RIght: Alright. I just have to find him in my friendlist. 

Cream Puff: hell yEAH

Hello Kitty: guys im thinking of committing homicide 

Bokutowl: yikes

Bokutowl: what’s up bro??

Hello Kitty: this red haired idiot makes me want to stab someone

Hello Kitty: preferably them

Bokutowl: what

Hello Kitty: im on a bus

Bokutowl: yh?

Hello Kitty: and this person w red hair is taking up 2 seats bc they have their tiny fucking purse on the chair next to them

Bokutowl: oh no

Hello Kitty: the bus is almost full so i went up to them and asked if they could move their bag so i could sit there

Hello Kitty: DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY FUCKING DID

Bokutowl: no do tell

Hello Kitty: they moved the bag. sat down on That seat and then put the bag on the seat by the window. and then theY LOOKED ME IN THE EYES FOR A FEW SECONDS LIKE THEY CHALLENGED ME AND THEN JUST PUT ON THEIR HEADPHONES AGAIN???

Bokutowl: holy shit

Cat Mom: lm a o

Calico: thats probably because you look intimidating

Hello Kitty: 

Hello Kitty: im not intimidating

Sugar: ^^^^ True

Hello Kitty: oh gee thanks

 

**Left is Right** added **guess who** to **Karasuno Family™**

 

Hello Kitty: i want to murder this fucking red haired person??? the thing w gingers has no soul?? true as fuck. red haired people scare me. 

guess who: 

no shit-a: speaking of redheads

Hello Kitty: i’m a man of many things

Hello Kitty: good timing isn’t one of them

guess who: well then

guess who: alright time to do the thing i came here to do

guess who: _ @Oikawhat _

Oikawhat: what the fuck do you want

guess who: you should’ve come to shiratorizawa.

Oikawhat:

Oikawhat: 

 

**Oikawhat** left the chat

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked the chapter!! i had a hard time getting my usual writing flow but i hope y'all enjoyed the chaper either way!!
> 
> the part w the old memes was inspired by a conversation i had w some of the people in my discord server (find the link in earlier chapters),, mainly because some of them didn't know they're taking the hobbits to isengard and i was just,, confused. so if there is someone out there who's reading my fic and has never heard of that Classic and Iconic video: you're fucking welcome.
> 
> comments Will motivate me to update faster btw. ;^)


	25. IT'S TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fierce Eyebrows™: _ba dum tssss_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i cant believe i havent updated for like,,, almost 2 months,,, _yikes,,,,_ im so sorry abt that asdfgfdsads. anyway,,,, at least im here now!! w a new chapter!! woa h!!! 
> 
> hope y'all like it!! (pro tip: click the links, it's worth it)

Fierce Eyebrows™: hey guys do y’all ever just,,, think about waluigi

Hello Kitty: yeah all the time

Cream Puff: of course

Fierce Eyebrows™: yeah i mean??? waluigi is,,, such a good man

Cream Puff: he just wanted to play some tennis

Bokutowl: let him play tennis

guess who: holy shit i see waluigi appreciation and Im Here

guess who: waluigi is my aesthetic

Hello Kitty: relatable

Cream Puff: waluigi is the hottest man in the universe

Fierce Eyebrows™: in any universe

guess who: amen to that

Sugar: I can’t believe Tendou is _another_ shitposter

guess who: i sure am a shitposter but this is no shitposting

guess who: i genuinely love waluigi

guess who: id die for that man

Hello Kitty: oh man you could join or outrageous hair and shitposting club

Bokutowl: ;^)

guess who: !!!!!!!!

Bokutowl: it’s also a waluigi appreciation club

guess who: sign me The Fuck Up

 

Sugar: Yamaguchi, honey, why are you crying

Gucci: im thinking about babymetal

Sugar: What

Gucci: babymetal

Gucci: my queens

Sugar:

Sugar:

Gucci: hold on

Gucci: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cirhQ8iLdbw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cirhQ8iLdbw)

Gucci: _babymetal_

Sugar: Holy shit

buddha but better: HOLY SHIT BABYMETAL _IM HERE_

Sugar: Why am I not even surprised that you know this band??

buddha but better: suga

buddha but better: babymetal is my reason to live

Kyouken: fuck yes i love babymetal

Yahabae: you’ve loved them ever since i showed you them

Kyouken: fuck you

Yahabae: you’re welcome and i love you too

Kyouken:

Kyouken: <3

Yahabae: <3

Cream Puff: i sometimes forget that yahaba is the metalhead and that kyoutani is the Soft Indie Boy™

Fierce Eyebrows™: tbh same

Yahabae: i’m surprised oikawa haven’t made fun of kyoutani yet

Cream Puff: well……

Fierce Eyebrows™: mmmmmm very surpised…….

Iwa: i truly wonder why………

Hello Kitty: it’s a mystery

Bokutowl: truly

Yahabae: wait

Yahabae: wait hold on

Yahabae: oikawa isn’t on the member list

Iwa: wow that’s

Iwa: strange

Cream Puff: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Fierce Eyebrows™: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hello Kitty: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Bokutowl: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

guess who: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Cat Mom: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Iwa: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Yahabae: wAIT HOLD ON DID HE LEAVE

Yahabae: HE LEFT WHEN TENDOU DID THE SHIT-RATORIZAWA JOKE DIDNT HE

Yahabae:

Yahabae: oh my god you didn’t add him back to the chat

Kyouken: what a time to be alive

Yahabae: kentarou is for the record laughing hysterically

Cream Puff: you could even say that he’s

Cream Puff: howling

Fierce Eyebrows™: _ba dum tssss_

Yahabae: is anyone going to like

Yahabae: add oikawa to the chat

Yahabae: it has been 4 days

Cream Puff: i mean

Cream Puff: we Could

Fierce Eyebrows™: but where’s the fun in that

Cream Puff: ^^^^

Iwa: ^^^^

Hello Kitty: ^^^^^^

Bokutowl: ^^^^^^

Kyouken: ^^^^^^

Kunimeme: ^^^^^^

Royally McFucked: ^^^^

Yahabae: lmao rip

 

Iwa: oh my fucking god tooru won’t stop pestering me about adding him to the chat

Cream Puff: stay strong iwa

Fierce Eyebrows™: yeah man _think of the children_

Hello Kitty: “the children” as in hinata

Cock of the Rock: hi!!!!

Bokutowl: HI N A TA MY SON!!

Captain Thighs: Bokuto I swear to god.

Bokutowl: HI NA TA MY FRIEND WHOM I LOVE AS A SON

Cock of the Rock: HI BOKUTO AND HI DADCHI!!!!!

Bokutowl: HEY HEY HEY HOW IS MY LIL SUNSHINE BOY DOING

Cock of the Rock: im doing GREAT!!!

Cock of the Rock: me and tobio had a winx club marathon!!!!

Hello Kitty: omf

Cock of the Rock: we only got through 2 seasons though!!! because tobio fell asleep!! ;^/

Royally McFucked: i got tired of all the sparkles,, dumbass

Cock of the Rock: but you were the one who wanted to watch it!!!!!

Royally McFucked: no not at all!! dumbass!!

Turnip Up: holy shit

Sugar: I’m sorry but I’m kind of shook

Sugar: My boy.. he said Tobio instead of Kageyama.

buddha but better: man they grow up so fast,,,,

Yachi: !!! who’s your favorite in winx club

Cock of the Rock: !!!!!!! mine is stella

Hello Kitty: literally no one is surprised

Cock of the Rock: tobios favorite is flora!!

Cock of the Rock: because he thinks she’s very pretty!!

Bokutowl: _oh no that’s so sweet_

Yachi: !!! :D

Yachi: my favorite is musa!!!

Cock of the Rock: ooo she’s so cool!!!

Hello Kitty: im pretty sure kenmas favorite is tecna

Calico: it is

Cock of the Rock: !!! kenma

Cock of the Rock: you like winx club????

Calico: who doesnt

Defenestration: i don’t

Cock of the Rock: but you dont like _anything_ saltyshima ;^///

Gucci: no lmao he likes me

Gucci: and his favorite is bloom

Cock of the Rock: !!!!!

Gucci: and my favorite is also musa!!! _@Yachi_

Yachi: !!! yoooOO

Gucci: yooOOoooO

Hello Kitty: _@Defenestration_ <https://youtu.be/WcWM_1hBu_c?t=31>

Gucci: _lm a o_

Hello Kitty: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hello Kitty: anyway my fav is darcy she’s my gal

Cock of the Rock: ….. but she’s a villain

Calico: kuro has a thing for villains

buddha but better: tbh he kind of looks like a villain so yeah i can believe that

Hello Kitty: alright that’s rude

Bokutowl: but theyre not wrong

Hello Kitty: ;^/

Bokutowl: ;^)

Defenestration: _@Hello Kitty_ <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTmQWqXdBzM>

Bokutowl: AHAHAHA OH MY G O D

Hello Kitty: TSUKKI WH Y

Gucci: om f  lm A O

Hello Kitty: WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS

Defenestration: ¯\\_(눈‸눈)_/¯

Hello Kitty: asdfghfdsasdfgh

  
  


**Left is Right** added **Oikawhat** to **Karasuno Family™**

 

Left is Right: There you go, Oikawa.

Oikawhat: ALRIGHT FIRST OF ALL

Cream Puff: “im not mad. im disappointed”

Oikawhat: NO SHUT UP IM MAD AS HELL

Royally McFucked: yikes

Oikawhat: I HAD TO MAKE _USHIWAKA_ ADD ME TO THE CHAT

Left is Right: You’re welcome.

Oikawhat: thanks but also fuck you ushiwaka

Fierce Eyebrows™: _lmao_

Oikawhat: 2ND OF ALL

Oikawhat: IT’S _TIME_

Iwa: for what

Oikawhat: **_IT’S TIME_ **

Iwa: _for what_

Oikawhat: **_TIME TO GET SPOOKY_ **

Oikawhat: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6-ZGAGcJrk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6-ZGAGcJrk)

Oikawhat: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHRqHfT9Nfo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHRqHfT9Nfo)

Oikawhat: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8XfV8aPAyQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8XfV8aPAyQ)

Oikawhat: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxBO6KX9qTA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxBO6KX9qTA)

Iwa: and this is why we didn’t add you back to the chat for 7 days

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all liked the chapter!! comments give me life and motivation to write more,,,, so yhh,,, leave a comment if you liked the chapter? ;^) also,,, happy 3rd of halloween.


	26. chicken yodeling and the no nut club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokutowl: man i also want to be able to walk around in lederhosen and a cape as im holding a chicken and still look like a badass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well
> 
> here i am
> 
> very much alive and with a new chapter,,, only like. 
> 
> 2 months later. 
> 
> _i am so sorry you guys i havent had any inspiration for this fic in a while but Now i was suddenly punched in the face w inspiration and HERE I AM AND IM SORRY AAAAAAAAA_
> 
> anyway,,,,,,,,, im sorry,,,,,, here's a new chapter,,,, i hope y'all like it,,,,,,,,,

Oikawhat: we should bring back the harlem shake!!! 

Cream Puff: No. 

Fierce Eyebrows™: no. 

Hello Kitty: Let’s Not Do That™ 

Iwa: why are you bringing up a meme that should’ve remained dead

Oikawhat: i’ve been watching backstreet boys videos for the past 2 hours and i saw their harlem shake video and like honestly i want to have that much fun 

Oikawhat:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l06spAoJjQQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l06spAoJjQQ)

Oikawhat: LOOK AT THEM GO!!!!! (っゝω・)っ～☆

Hello Kitty:

noya: 

Bokutowl:

Fierce Eyebrows™:

Cream Puff:

Sugar:

noya: i’ll admit

noya: that video is amazing

Bokutowl: ^^^^

Hello Kitty: ^^^^^^^^

Iwa:

Iwa: tooru, that single sentence made me want to ask so many questions

Iwa: but im too afraid to ask

noya: iwaizumi afraid of something? sounds fake

Oikawhat: naaaaah iwa-chan is afraid of lots of things!!

noya: like what

Oikawhat: like peacocks!

noya: what

Hello Kitty: im

Hello Kitty: what

Iwa: alright so

Iwa: i can explain

Hello Kitty: HE’S NOT DENYING IT

Iwa: PEACOCKS ARE TERRIFYING LET ME LIVE MY LIFE

Hello Kitty:  _ WHAT HAVE PEACOCKS EVER DONE TO YOU _

Iwa: m an y thinGS

Hello Kitty: THAT’S vaguely concerning

Oikawhat: we call it the Cookie Incident™ 

Cream Puff: the what now

Oikawhat: The Cookie Incident™ 

Cream Puff: yeah i saw that the first time but i was hoping for an explanation

Oikawhat: alrigHT SO

Oikawhat: we were like 6

Iwa: 5

Oikawhat: whatever

Oikawhat: we were like 5 and we were at a zoo and they have peacocks just kind of casually walking around? yeah

Oikawhat: our families were sitting outside! i had an ice cream and iwa-chan was eating a cookie while he was Observing some bugs

Oikawhat: i was naturally as far away as possible because Ew Bugs

Iwa: those were some pretty bugs tooru

Oikawhat: you have a messed up definition of pretty

Iwa: oh is that why i find you pretty?

Oikawhat: THAT WAS THE MOST BACKHANDED COMPLIMENT I’VE EVER RECEIVED

Iwa: lmao

Oikawhat: you’re making me lose my flow sTOP im trying to tell a story here!!!!! ;/////

Iwa: alright alright

Oikawhat: ok so he was eating a cookie and poking at bugs

Oikawhat: and then  _ suddenly _

Oikawhat: a peacock literally just Pops Up in front of him super close

Fierce Eyebrows™: like a very colorful jump scare

Iwa:  _ exactly _

Oikawhat: and iwa was like super shocked! so the peacock just straight up stole the cookie from his hand in a very aggressive way and then is looked at iwa in the eyes as it ate the cookie. then it ate one of the bugs iwa was looking at and then it walks away.  

Oikawhat: he cried 

Iwa: so did you

Oikawhat: iM A SYMPATHETIC CRIER AND YOU KNOW THAT

Iwa: lmao

Hello Kitty: alright so

Hello Kitty: that’s

Hello Kitty: a wild but also underwhelming story

Bokutowl: yeah!!! i was expecting peacocks with laser eyes and you being held at gun-point by the peacock mafia!!!!!

Hello Kitty: 

Hello Kitty: alright maybe Not Like That

noya:  _ the peacock mafia _

Cream Puff: wait iS THAT WHY you were so angry when i spammed our gc w dumb pictures of peacocks???????   
Iwa: i wasn’t angry i just politely asked you to stop spamming the gc

Cream Puff: “hanamaki takahiro i swear to god i will come over to your house and PUNCH YOU if you dont stop spamming the gc with peacock pictures”

Iwa: yes. as i said. i asked you politely to stop spamming the gc.

Oikawhat: that’s his idea of polite makki! you should know this by now 

Oikawhat: (the pictures genuinely made him uncomfortable tho please dont start spamming peacock pictures to him)

Hello Kitty: awwww look at oikawa!! caring about someone!!!!!!

Oikawhat: i care about people!!!!!

Hello Kitty: you generally have 2 moods. stone cold bitch or goofy ladies man. 

Oikawhat: don’t be rUDE

Iwa: he’s not wrong

Oikawhat: iwa-chan i swea r  to goD

Hello Kitty: if peacock pictures aren’t allowed are cock pictures allowed

Oikawhat: 

Oikawhat: what the fuck is wrong with you 

Oikawhat: actually you know what don’t answer that ( ་ ⍸ ་ )

Hello Kitty: thAT CAME OUT WRONG I MEANT ACTUAL ROOSTERS PL E A S E

Hello Kitty: i DONT GO AROUND SENDING DICK PICS IN CHATS ESPECIALLY NOT CHATS WITH  _ HINATA _ IN THEM

Cock of the Rock: hi!!!

Hello Kitty: well

Hello Kitty: speaking of cocks?

noya: lm a O

 

Cat Mom: hey kuroo

Hello Kitty: yo

Cat Mom:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yO7MWuJ7zLA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yO7MWuJ7zLA)

Cat Mom: is this you

Hello Kitty:

Hello Kitty: no that’s obviously takeo ischi my lord and savior

Cat Mom: 

Cat Mom: asdfgfdsa

Hello Kitty: that man is my Inspiration

noya: why am i not surprised that kuroo already knows about the dude yodeling with chickens??

Hello Kitty: i aspire to be like him when im old

Cat Mom: oh god i just realized why that video reminded me of you so much

Calico: im assuming youre thinking about the one picture of kuroo and a chicken that we posted and talked about in the chat long ago

noya: can we please bring it back

Fierce Eyebrows™: yes please let’s do that

Cat Mom: hold on 

Cat Mom:

Cat Mom: here you go

Hello Kitty: im still lowkey honored that you thought about me when you watched a takeo ischi video

noya: waiT HOLD ON

noya: IS THAT THE GUY IN THE CHICKEN ATTACK VIDEO

Hello Kitty: YEAH THAT’S HIM

noya: HOLY FUCKING SHIT

Cat Mom: chicken attack?????

noya: you haven’t heard the chicken attack song?????

Cat Mom:  _ NO??? _

noya: holy shit let me sav e  you

noya:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miomuSGoPzI ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miomuSGoPzI)

Cat Mom: im

Hello Kitty: life goals tbh

Cat Mom: i mean

Cat Mom: same??

Bokutowl: man i also want to be able to walk around in lederhosen and a cape as im holding a chicken and still look like a badass

Hello Kitty: ikr

Hello Kitty: speaKING OF TAKEO ISCHI

Hello Kitty: i almost cried when i got to know that he released even  _ more songs _ this year

Hello Kitty:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y3oNfYCh5Vg ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y3oNfYCh5Vg)

Hello Kitty: 2017 is a blessed year

Bokutowl: i also want to stand in the mountains and yodel to a happy tune

Owl Keeper: Nothing is stopping you

Bokutowl: 

Bokutowl: shit ur right

Bokutowl: brb

Owl Keeper: I realized  _ I _ probably should’ve stopped him

 

Yahabae: alright so

Yahabae: i just got to know that ken has never seen brokeback mountain 

Oikawhat: UM EXCUSE ME WHAT

Yahabae: IKR

Iwa: what the fuck kyoutani

Yahabae: I KNO W 

Yahabae: so im going to force him to watch it

Oikawhat: goOD

Oikawhat: i also?? want to watch brokeback mountain now????

Iwa: shit me too

Love Guru: i mean 

Love Guru: same

Yahabae: alright so

Yahabae: movie night at my place like tomorrow??

Cream Puff: movie night w like? lgbtq+ movies?

Yahabae: yea h!

Fierce Eyerbrows™: sign me the fuck up 

Gucci: alright but like

Gucci: can i join

Yahabae: my house is enormous Yes You can Join

Anakinoshita: i,,,  also want to join???

Yahabae: yeah sure!!! you karasuno guys are all welcome if you can get all the way to my place!

Hello Kitty: ;^/

Yahabae: aaa you guys are also invited but im assuming coming all teh way here from tokyo would be a little much ;/////// 

Hello Kitty:  _ one day _

buddha but better: we’re a lot of people btw?

Love Guru: he wasn’t joking about the massive house

noya: hell fukcing yes??

Yachi: im technically,,, not  _ in  _ the karasuno team,,,?

buddha but better: umhhhhhhh yes you are yachi 

Yachi: id love to join!

noya: !!!!!!!!!!! yea h

Gucci: best girl!!!!!!

Yachi: !!!!

Yachi: can i suggest a movie??

Yahabae: yeah!

Yachi: have you guys heard of were the world mine??

noya: nope

Yahabae: no,,?

Oikawhat: I HAVE AND I LOVE IT

Oikawhat: yachi is once again proving herself to be the superior karasuno memeber

Yachi: aasdfghfdfgd

Iwa: what’s the movie about??

Oikawhat: iwa-chan!!! we watched it once! it’s that one gay musical movie that actually has a happy and good ending??? 

Iwa: OH

Iwa: yes that one we should watch that one

Gucci: sign me the fuck up for a musical

Gucci:  _ especially _ a gay one

Yahabae: sa m e 

Oikawhat: honestly the songs are lovely

Yachi: omg let me find the trailer!!!

Oikawhat:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLJe1QakzX4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLJe1QakzX4)

Yachi: it’s such a charming movie aaaaaa

Gucci: i want that movie in my life Right Now

noya: god bless our super gay movie night

Anakinoshita: im so hyped??

Love Guru: sam e

Iwa: honestly imagine the roller coaster of feelings 

Iwa: first we watch brokeback and get killed at least 7 times

Iwa: and then we watch the happiest gay movie and get resurrected like 7 times

Oikawhat: perfect

Yahabae: if you have any movies you want to watch please bring them, i also have netflix and hbo if we wanna stream! i can fix some snacks but please bring some stuff on your own

Cream Puff: man i fucking love chilling at yahaba’s place

Yahabae: also! please don’t bring any kind of nuts,,, i dont want to die

noya: yoooo same!!

Yahabae: !!!

noya: no nut club

Love Guru: i thought it was my thing to have a no nutting club

Yahabae:  F U CK

noya: LM AO  WATA RI

Love Guru: id like to think that i

Love Guru:  _ ace _ d that joke

buddha but better: by e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the chapter!! once ag a in i am So Sorry about the ext r e me ly late chapter. also, comments motivate me a lot of maybe leave a comment if you enjoyed the chapter?????
> 
> the kuroo + chicken picture is back once again!!! i think i introduced it in like,, chapter 20? but i just,, couldn't stop myself from using it again,,,,, anyway [here's a link to the kuroo picture on my tumblr!!!](http://powerhh.tumblr.com/post/161773689843/kuroo-found-his-real-family)
> 
> i have a discord server for my fics and stuff, and we are over 200 people right now!!! everyone are super nice and it's just generally a really good time w a lot of memes and fandom talk, so hey!! if you wanna join my server and talk to me and A Lot of other great people,,,, here's the invite: https://discord.gg/ynx2uZs  
> make sure to read the guidelines and fill out the form linked there when you join so me and my mods can give you all the roles for access to all the good stuff!!!!!
> 
> i have also started writing a new chatfic! and it's a voltron chatfic! so if you like this or any other of my chatfics or well,, chatfics in general i guess, feel free to check out my voltron fic [Voltron Emergency Chat™!!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12750639/chapters/29085354) i'm currently updating it pretty often and well, it's a good time. 
> 
> thank you guys for reading and im still So Sorry for making you wait for such a long time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'll Try to not fucking,, wait for 2 months before i update again asdfghfds,,,


	27. One Entire Year of Fuckassery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto: top 10 anime betrayals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well,,, first of all,,,,, i am So sorry. i haven't updated since fuckING DECEMBER and i??? feel so bad. any wa y! guess what. Guess What. today, this fic is turning 1 year. YEAH GUYS! 
> 
>  
> 
> **IT'S THE 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY FOR THIS HELL HOLE!!!!!!**
> 
>  
> 
> to my older readers, thank you so much for staying with me for an entire year, and for the newer readers, thank you so much for reading and supporting my work!!!!
> 
> honestly, i published this fic as a joke and on a dare from my bro. i had been joking about writing chatfics and posted a yowamushi pedal chatfic 2 days before (100% as a joke), and had realized it was a lot of fun to bullshit around and write chatfics. i said to my bro "lmao what if i wrote a haikyuu chatfic" and showed 'em something i had written quickly and my bro had laughed and was like "lmao i dare you to publish this!" and i had just been encouraged by the fact that my bro laughed at my jokes. i've always enjoyed making people laugh and thought that if there was a Small Chance that my fic could make even 1 person laugh, it was worth publishing. so i published the fic, _and hOOO BOY am i glad i did._ just,,, holy shit. i didn't think anyone would actually READ my fics but Holy Shit? i was proven wrong. as im writing this, this fic is at an insane 23k hits and i just?? can't believe so many people have Seen this fic?? and aLL OF YOUR AMAZING COMMENTS!! i don't always reply to Every Single Comment but please know that i see All Of The Comments and i appreciate them SO Much. when someone comments and tells me my bullshit has made them laugh??? that makes my day and it just,, makes me feel so good. **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I LOVE YOU!**
> 
> since i haven't posted shit for so long, i made this chapter much longer than usual. it's at 2k+ words, compared to the usual 1-1,4k. it's not just that tho! there are also 7 completely new art pieces i've made that you'll hopefully find entertaining. i hope y'all enjoy the chapter!

Cock of the Rock: HAPPY  BI R THDAY!!!!!!

no shit-a:

no shit-a: what

noya: uh

buddha but better: u h

Anakinoshita:

Naruto:

Hello Kitty:

Hello Kitty: alright so

Hello Kitty: who in this chat has a birthday that no one knows about except hinata

Cock of the Rock: aaAAA GUYS DONT YOU KNOW???

noya: KNOW WHAT

Cock of the Rock: THE  C HA T !!!!

Hello Kitty: what about the chat

Cock of the Rock: tHE CHAT IS TURNING 1 YEAR!!!!

noya: YO WHAT

buddha but better: SERIOUSLY?  
  
Bokutowl: man i didn’t even buy it flowers

no shit-a: but like

no shit-a: it’s a group chat

Bokutowl: but it deserves flowers either way ;^/

Hello Kitty: bro

Hello Kitty: you didn’t even buy Me flowers for Our first year anniversary

Bokutowl: nah man i’ve seen you kill a cactus

Hello Kitty: honestly you’re not wrong

Owl Keeper: He bought some lovely flowers for me when we had our first year anniversary

Hello Kitty: oh YEAH he did i remember helping him pick those

Bokutowl: flowers are super pretty and so is akaashi!!!

noya: i mean

noya: where’s the lie

buddha but better: not here

Owl Keeper: ,,, Ple ase

noya: i can’t believe this shitposting central has existed for an entire year tho

no shit-a: yeah man what the fuck is up with that

noya: _@everyone_ come and say happy birthday to our lovely chat it deserves the world

noya: happy birthday babe

no shit-a: happy birthday chat!

Captain Thighs: Happy Birthday!

Defenestration: do you people realize how fucking dumb it is to wish a _group chat_ happy birthday?

Gucci: we do but also like

Gucci: happy birthday chat!!!

Defenestration: ugh

Defenestration: happy birthday i guess???

Royally McFucked: happy birthday

buddha but better: hippie bathday

Cat Mom: happy birthday!

Hello Kitty: good job being up for an entire year, chat

Bokutowl: HAPP BIRTH!!!

Yachi: hAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!

Sugar: Happy Birthday!!

Gentle Giant™: i uh

Gentle Giant™: happy birthday!!

Calico: happy birthday

Rasputin: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHAT FRIEND!!!!!

Anakinoshita: happy birthdayyy

Naruto: happy birthday

Left is Right: I don’t understand the idea of this.

guess who: just roll w it

guess who: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHAT!

Left is Right: ..

Left is Right: Happy birthday.

Fierce Eyebrows™:

Fierce Eyebrows™: birth

Cream Puff: congratulations on One Entire Year of Fuckassery

 

noya: hey ennoshita

no shit-a: yh

noya: since youre captain and all that jazz now

noya: is it finally time to get pink sparkly shutter shades for the entire team

buddha but better: yEAH we can fuckin just STRIDE IN to the tournaments in our uniforms and our matching shutter shades imaGINE how legendary that would be

Oikawhat: _@Yahabae_ how is it going trying to convince the school to let the team have rainbow uniforms

Yahabae: hoW do you expe c t  ME to make them listen if yOU couldnt do it???

Oikawhat: ( ´ ▽ ` )b☆

Kyouken: you can do it babe

Yahabae: aw thanks ken

Oikawhat: i have never seen kyouken be that nice

Iwa: if you’re nice to him he’s nice back

Yahabae: ^^^^

Love Guru: ^^^^

Cream Puff: ^^^^

Turnip Up: ^^^^

Kunimeme: ^^^^

Fierce Eyebrows™: ^^^^^^

Oikawhat: ok okAY I get it

Iwa: but do you really

Oikawhat: iwa-chaaaaaan ;^/////

Iwa: lmao

Anakinoshita: hey since we’re talking about good ol’ chat moments

Anakinoshita: are we going to talk about when y’all forgot to add me and narita to the chat for god knows how long

no shit-a: i thoUGHT YOU WERE OVER THAT

Anakinoshita: DEEP WOUNDS LIKE THOSE DON’T JUST HEAL ENNOSHITA

Naruto: top 10 anime betrayals

Love Guru: hoLY SHIT RIP???

Yahabae: whEN DID THIS HAPPEN

noya: oH RIGHT Y’ALL WEREN’T HERE FOR THAT LM A O

Anakinoshita: no bUT KUROO, BOKUTO, AKAASHI AND KENMA WHERE HERE _BEFORE US_

Hello Kitty: LM A O  OH YEAH

Hello Kitty: “ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten”

Hello Kitty: sounds fake but ok.

Yahabae: O  H

Yahabae: _now i finally understand the context of that fucking joke_

noya: welcome to the other side

Anakinoshita: and so i cry sometimes when im lying in bed

noya: dont go all he-man on us

Anakinoshita: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Cock of the Rock:

Cock of the Rock: what is a he-man,,,,,

Anakinoshita:

Anakinoshita: you sweet sweet sunshine child,,,,

no shit-a: hinata,,, we know you’re young and don’t know older memes

no shit-a: but really?

no shit-a: _r ea ll y?_

noya: ‘s only one thing to do

noya: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZ5LpwO-An4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZ5LpwO-An4)

Cock of the Rock:

Cock of the Rock: !!!

Cock of the Rock: it’s such a  j AM

noya: it sure fucking is

Fierce Eyebrows™: hi i was summoned by old memes

Cream Puff: same

Iwa: hey if we’re talking about good ol’ times

Iwa: can we bring back the oikawa picture

Iwa: you know _the one_

Yachi: !!!!!!

guess who: what picture??

Cream Puff: y e s

Oikawhat: let’S NOT BRING THAT PICTURE BACK NO

guess who: ok im intrigued

Cream Puff: you honestly should be

Fierce Eyebrows™: it’s the good shit

Yachi: i still have it!

Iwa: dw the rest of the chat also has it saved if you ever accidentally remove it

Cream Puff: it’s still your contact picture for oikawa on your phone right??

Iwa: you bet

noya: yachi send it so our newest members can see your masterpiece tho

Yachi: hhhhhH im blushgihng

Yachi: but alriGHT

Yachi:

guess who:

guess who: this is the best fucking shit i have seen in my entire life

guess who: im whe e zing

Left is Right: That is a clever use of a meme.

guess who: yO YOUR MEME JUST GOT APPROVED BY A NON-MEMER

Yachi: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oikawhat: whY ARE YOU PEOPLE _SO MEAN_

Iwa: because you’re a shitty guy

Oikawhat: you’re daTING ME

Iwa: you may be shitty but i still love you

Yachi: awwWWW

Fierce Eyebrows™: that’s mcfucking gay

Defenestration: like everything else that happens in this fucking hell hole

Hello Kitty: tsukki has a point

  


Gucci: h i  i’M s C REAMING

Gucci: _@Yachi_ is the hero we need but absolutely don’t deserve

Yachi: shhhHHHh

Cream Puff: o shit

Fierce Eyebrows™: whaddup

Gucci: alriGHT SO

Gucci: i was talking to our best girl yachi when she sent that oikawa picture again

Gucci: and i said “hey imagine if someone drew bokuto as an owl tho”

Bokutowl: !!!!!!!

Gucci: _and guess what s he   did !!!_

Bokutowl: **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hello Kitty: holy shit i wanna see this

Owl Keeper: I haven’t seen this picture yet but I have a feeling it’s about to become my phone background

Bokutowl: <33

Yachi: do you guys wanna see??

Hello Kitty: y e S

Bokutowl: YES PLEA SE

Owl Keeper: Please.

Yachi: alright!!

Yachi:

Bokutowl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA F U C K

Bokutowl: I LOVE IT SO MUCH

Hello Kitty: I T DOESNT EVEN LOOK LIKE YOU EDITED THE OWL IN ANY WAY YOU JUST STRAIGHT UP DREW AN OWL AND IM LIVIGN

Hello Kitty: i hate how accurate it is and how much you can See it’s bokuto

Kyouken: can we take a moment to appreciate the actual artistic skill that was put into this though.

Owl Keeper: Yes, please.

Yahabae: hi im just here to tell y’all that ken is fanboying about good art

Owl Keeper: Yachi, is it alright if I use this as my phone background?

Yachi: asdfdhkKLJGHJJKHJK YOU GUYS !!! ;;;;;

Yachi: IM GLAD OYU LIKE IT!!! and omG akaASHI YES OF COURSE hHHHHh

Gucci: but guYS

Gucci: it gets better

Hello Kitty: how could it possibly get any better than this

Gucci: because she didn’t just draw bokuto

Hello Kitty: MY INTEREST HAS BEEN PIQUED

Gucci: y a c HI MY GIRL PLEASE SHOW THEM

Yachi: IM GOING TO DIE IF I GET ANY MORE COMPLIMENTS I SDFGDSSDFGDFDFD

Hello Kitty: YACHI MY PAL GET READY TO GET SHOWERED WITH LOVE AND APPRECIATION

Yachi: saSDSDFGDSFGDFVJIFDFJSDFS

Owl Keeper: Who else did you draw though?

Yachi: wELL

Yachi:

Yachi: you.

Owl Keeper:

Owl Keeper:

Owl Keeper: Me??

Yachi: ,,,,,,, y ,, ea h

Yachi: pl s  don’t get mad

Owl Keeper: Why would I get mad, I’m really honored Yachi????

Owl Keeper: And I would love to see what you did if you wouldn’t showing us?

Yachi. hhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHH

Yachi: ok ok ok ok hold on

Yachi: 

Bokutowl: LM  A O THAT IS TERRIFYINGLY ACCURATE

Hello Kitty: I  HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH AN UNIMPRESSED OWL BEFORE HOLY SHIT _IT IS AKAASHI_

Owl Keeper: Oh my god.

Owl Keeper: I love it??

Bokutowl: AKAASHI WE’RE BOTH OWLS WE BOTH GOT OWLS WE MATCH!!!<333

Yachi: ajdfhdjf thaNK YOU GUYS SO MUCH I DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY

Yachi: would you like to see the rest,,?

Bokutowl: **THERE’S MORE????**

Yachi: ,,  w e ll yeAH i was,,, really bored,,,?

Bokutowl: SENDSENDSENDSENDSENDSEND

Hello Kitty: yes plea s e show us

Yachi: alright!!!!!

Yachi: well here’s hinata

Yachi: _@Cock of the Rock_

Yachi:

Cock of the Rock: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i LOVE

Bokutowl: god i dont think i have seen anything that cute in my entire life im going to fuckign combust

Hello Kitty: honestly same

Yachi: and then mom!

Yachi: _@Sugar_

Yachi:  

Sugar: Look at my talented daughter!!!!

Yachi: i didnt,,, draw any more crows but i did draw some cats!!!

Hello Kitty: !!!!!

Hello Kitty: THAT’S US ISNT IT

Yachi: w el l

Yachi: you and yaku???

Hello Kitty: _@Cat Mom_ get you ass over here

Cat Mom: what

Hello Kitty: skim through the convo and prepare yourself

Cat Mom:

Cat Mom: !!! OH

Yachi: uhhh! here you go!!

Yachi: 

Cat Mom: holy shit i love this

Calico: kuro she got your dumb smile right

Hello Kitty: i don’t even know if that’s an insult or not babe

Calico: up to you

Hello Kitty: anYWAY I LOVE THIS

Yachi: and yeah!! that’s it

Cock of the Rock: aaaaaa yachi is so cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hello Kitty: agreed

Bokutowl: eyup

Owl Keeper: Indeed.

Yachi: GUSYS IM BLUSHGING

Cream Puff: _@Yachi_ i’ll pay you actual money to draw a stupid picture of iwaizumi

Iwa: what the fuck

Yachi: hhhhHH you doNT HAVE TO PAY ME OMG

Cream Puff: too bad bc im gonna

Cream Puff: i respect you and your art and you deserve to get paid for the work you put into your art even if it’s for the memes

Cream Puff: i may be an asshat but i don’t go around requesting art from artists and expecting them to do it for free what kind of dick does that

Cream Puff: i’ll dm u the idea and then you can decide if you wanna? ‘s that cool?

Yachi: !!!! yesS omg of couRSE!!

  


Hello Kitty: guys

Hello Kitty: pls imagine brokuto and hinata

Hello Kitty: as these two

Hello Kitty: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dP9Wp6QVbsk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dP9Wp6QVbsk)

Anakinoshita: thanks i hate it

Bokutowl: lmA  O I LOVE IT

Cock of the Rock: !!!!!!!

Defenestration: i’m amazed

Defenestration: i didn’t think i’d ever see a person looking more stupid than hinata but this truly proved me wrong

Hello Kitty: lmao

Bokutowl: dONT INSULT MY SON

Captain Thighs: Your son, huh?

Bokutowl: o

Bokutowl: looks like i have to  ske d a ddle

Anakinoshita: rip

Hello Kitty: honestly how does he do that

Anakinoshita: do what?

Hello Kitty: just Appear when bo my bro mentions hinata as his son

Anakinoshita: his Crow Dad Senses™ were tingling

Hello Kitty: honestly i dont have another explanation than that

Anakinoshita: it’s because it’s the truth

buddha but better: ;^/

Anakinoshita: ?

noya: oh no whaddup

buddha but better: it put my energy drink in the window but it fell down

Gucci: top 10 anime deaths

buddha but better: lmAO FUC K

noya: om g

noya: just go and get it tho bro

buddha but better: but id have to like

buddha but better: move

noya: hate when it happens

buddha but better: kinda made me want to scream

noya: panicked scream, angry scream or cowboy in the sky scream?

buddha but better: cowboy in the sky scream, no doubt

Anakinoshita: im sorry but what the Actual Fuck are you talking about

buddha but better: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvrZJ5C_Nwg ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvrZJ5C_Nwg)

buddha but better: wait for it

buddha but better: or skip to around 2:07 but like

buddha but better: consider a song with gay cowboys ft. a big cowboy screaming in the sky

Anakinoshina: _what  the fuck_

Anakinoshita: i hate how much i love this

Yahabae: my otp

  


Cream Puff: he’s here.

Iwa: oh no

Cream Puff: yachi is a goddess

Iwa: i have a very bad feeling about this

Yachi:

Iwa: thanks i hate it

Cream Puff: _@Oikawhat_ come here and look at your prickly boyfriend

Oikawhat: OHHAHAHAHAHA F U CK  IWA-CHAN GUESS WHAT CONTACT PICTURE YOU’RE ABOUT TO GET

Iwa: honestly im not even mad

Cream Puff: i wouldn’t be either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading, i still can't believe it has been an ENTIRE YEAR!! @ the people who have been here from the start and have been dealing with my irregular updates, i love you. but also @ the newer readers, i love you too.
> 
> here are all the links to the art used in the chapter! everything is painted by me! ;^) **please do not repost my art, if you want to share it, do so by rebloggling my art on tumblr!**
> 
>  
> 
> [yOu ShOuLd'Ve CoMe To ShIrAtOrIzAwA](http://powerhh.tumblr.com/post/161277616648/ushijima-you-shouldve-come-to-shiratorizawa)
> 
>  
> 
> [your favorite owl boys + a pic of an owl konoha that wasn't in the chapter](http://powerhh.tumblr.com/post/171131318228/fukurodani-owls-ft-bokutowl-akaashi-and-konoha)
> 
>  
> 
> [your local crow mom and the crow son](http://powerhh.tumblr.com/post/171131425523/the-tiny-crow-and-the-crow-mom-some-fukurodani)
> 
>  
> 
> [some good cat boys](http://powerhh.tumblr.com/post/171131480798/some-actual-nekoma-cats-crows-owls)
> 
>  
> 
> and of course, here's [cactus iwaizumi](http://powerhh.tumblr.com/post/171111052633/delete-this)
> 
> don't forget that i have a discord server for my chatfics and other things!! if you wanna join the server family, here's the invite:  
> https://discord.gg/ynx2uZs  
> please remember to read the guidelines as soon as you join and fill out the form linked there!
> 
> again, thank y'all for reading! comments are appreciated!


	28. the Worst idea ever

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i literally re-use the april fools joke from last year, but Upgraded it by drawing myself there instead of dio? yeah i did. happy april fools my dudes lmAO. 
> 
> cya'll in the next chapter, hope you have a good day! you can also come yell at me for ruining your day with a bad joke [on tumblr](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)


	29. The Annual Seijoh Eurovision Party™ ft. Karasuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahabae: is this the sexy cop song  
> Suga: The what now  
> Yahabae: the sexy cop song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaAAAAAA EUROVISION JUST HAPPENED!!!!!! LIKE! JUST A FEW HOURS AGO! AND IT WAS WILD! and im still awake because i Really wanted to finish this chapter and publish it, so heRE IT IS! the eurovision chapter! i wanted to make it longer than usual to make up for the lack of updates so it's almost 3k words long and i really hope y'all enjoy it!

Oikawhat: aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Iwa: jesus christ

Hello Kitty: what the fuck is going on

Cream Puff: eurovision, obviously.

Fierce Eyebrows™: ^^^^

Hello Kitty: ah

Hello Kitty: is it that time of the year again

Oikawhat: YES!!!!!!! im so excited 

Hello Kitty: does this mean we get live commentary of another Seijoh ESC Karaoke Night™ 

Oikawhat: uh hell yes!

noya: i should’ve gone to aoba johsai 

Cream Puff: i mean

Cream Puff: you could just join the karaoke night

noya: !!!!!!!!! YO?

Yahabae: yeah we’re at my place this year again and karasuno could join without a problem

noya: nICE!!!

noya:  _ @everyone _

noya: KARASUNO-SEIJOH EUROVISION PARTY AT YAHABA’S!!!!

Yahabae: everyone who can come are welcome!

Kyouken: this is going to be a fucking train wreck 

Hello Kitty: i’m still offended i’m in tokyo and can’t come

Bokutowl: same

Hello Kitty: please give us some live commentary from the karaoke night at least

buddha but better: we’ll do our best

Hello Kitty: bless

no shit-a: i bet people are going to forget to let kuroo know what’s going on

Anakinoshita: we can do our best to at least include the highlights

Love Guru: i bet oikawa and iwaizumi are going to do something extremely over the top

 

noya: iM WHEEZING

Love Guru: I TOLD Y’ALL THEY WERE GOING TO DO SOMETHING EXTREMELY OVER THE TOP

noya: YOU DID BUT I DIDNT EXPECT THIS

Hello Kitty: what is going on

Yahabae: do you,,, remember when they were introducing the group chat to eurovision and showed the song love love peace peace,,,,?

Hello Kitty: the tutorial about making a perfect eurovision song?

Yahabae: that’s the one

Hello Kitty: wait 

Hello Kitty: don’t tell me

Yahabae: they did

Yahabae:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cv6tgnx6jTQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cv6tgnx6jTQ)

Yahabae: they did THIS

Yahabae: and they did the choreography AND they had a change of clothes 

Hello Kitty: i’m going to die

Hello Kitty: what was the outfit change tho

Yahabae: they were wearing jackets and took ‘em off so it wasn’t Super Big but it did add the desired effect lmAO

Hello Kitty: please tell me oikawa is wearing the same look as last year

Yahabae: silver skin tights pants and a net tank top? eyup

Yahabae: he also has some on point glittery makeup going on

Hello Kitty: fav

Love Guru:  lovelovepeacepeace.mp4

Hello Kitty: watari back at it again being the best boy

Love Guru: ;^)

Suga: What a way to start the evening

Gucci: now everyone else are going to look bad 

Cream Puff: dw we’ve been dealing with this for years you’ll get used to it

Cock of the Rock: i want to go next!!!!!!

Cream Puff: sure thing

Cock of the Rock: YES!!

Suga: Oooh I know exactly what song I’m going to do!

Gucci: do tell

Suga: It’s a secret

Gucci: ;^(

 

Oikawhat: oH MY GOD SUGAWARA I LOVE YOU

Oikawhat: I CAN’T BELIEVE SOMEONE ACTUALLY REMEMBERS THIS SONG

Iwa: i can’t believe i’ve never heard this song?????

Oikawhat: it didn’t go to the finals in 2007 that’s whyyyy ;^//

Iwa: blasphemy

Oikawhat: truly

Yahabae: who’s going to actually tell me what song this is

Oikawhat: IT’S DRAMA QUEEN BY DQ

Yahabae: ,,,?

Oikawhat: denmark 2007 and they sent a drag queen

Oikawhat:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRvYaISua5A ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRvYaISua5A)

Hello Kitty: please tell me you have a video  _ @Love Guru _

Yahabae: yeah he’s recording dw

Hello Kitty: good because my gay ass needs to see this

Yahabae: agreed

 

Yahabae: kuroo i’ll give you a quick recap

Hello Kitty: i love you

Yahabae: ;^) <3

Hello Kitty: <3

Kyouken: >;^(

Oikawhat: i can’t believe dog boy just did a smiley

Kyouken: stfu

Yahabae: lmao

Yahabae: ok so we’ve seen sawamura and sugawara sing a cliché love song

Yahabae: not the actual song cliché love song, but a very cliché duet that i don’t remember the name of

Hello Kitty: asdfghhgfd

Yahabae: we’ve seen tanaka, ennoshita, kinoshita, narita, yamaguchi and tsukki sing party for everybody

Hello Kitty: .. the russian song with the old ladies baking bread?

Yahabae: that would be the one

Yahabae:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0vQ9_BhU1M ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0vQ9_BhU1M)

Hello Kitty: amazing

Yahabae: we’ve also seen me, ken, kunimi, kindaichi and watari do flying the flag

Hello Kitty: flying the flag

Yahabae; the song with the sexy flight attendants and innuendos

Hello Kitty: what

Yahabae:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuNNx1WIIPY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuNNx1WIIPY)

Hello Kitty: eurovision,,,, is a wild ride

Yahabae: oh yeah and then tanaka, hinata and hanamaki sang that one song with the pole dancers

Hello Kitty: 

Hello Kitty: that literally tells me nothing 

Yahabae:  [ https://youtu.be/IaFPwrkzdmk?t=47 ](https://youtu.be/IaFPwrkzdmk?t=47) the one song with the pole dancers

Hello Kitty: ah

 

Yahabae: is this the sexy cop song

Suga: The what now

Yahabae: the sexy cop song

Oikawhat: it is!!

Iwa: oh yeah it is

Iwa:  [ https://youtu.be/FmfD4Yp1Ar4?t=54 ](https://youtu.be/FmfD4Yp1Ar4?t=54)

Oikawhat: there it is in all its glory

Suga: I can’t believe my kid is singing a sexy cop song. 

Suga: _ @noya _ We’re going to have a talk after this

Hello Kitty: is noya singing that song

Suga: He is.

Hello Kitty: amazing

 

Cream Puff: alright kids time for the real memers to show you how it’s done

noya: i’m excited

Fierce Eyebrows™: ;^)

Cream Puff: let’s go babe

Cream Puff: wait we need oikawa for this

Fierce Eyebrows™: shit ur right

Oikawhat: is it the song i think you’re thinking about

Cream Puff: probably

Fierce Eyebrows™: we need someone who can actually sing for the chorus 

Oikawhat: yeah i know what song this is

Oikawhat: sign me up

Iwa: 

Iwa: 

Iwa: what the actual fuck

Iwa: i wish i had forgotten about this song

Iwa:  [ https://youtu.be/J8FkUnPxQzQ?t=45 ](https://youtu.be/J8FkUnPxQzQ?t=45)

noya: are they wearing space suits

Iwa: eyup

noya: amazing

Iwa: can i just say that i’m very impressed how well matsuhana knows these lyrics

Iwa: i’m not surprised tooru knows them but issei and takahiro surprised me

Hello Kitty: are oikawa, hanamaki and matsukawa actually singing these lyrics

Iwa: yeah

noya: oiks is doing the parts the lady is singing

Hello Kitty: i’m not surprised about that

Hello Kitty: but i’m still extremely impressed

noya: Y O  MATSUKAWA STARTED BEATBOXING AS A BACKUP TO HANAMAKIS RAPPING

Hello Kitty: what the fuck

no shit-a: can cute seijoh boys stop being talented like right now

Yahabae: agreed

no shit-a: you ARE a talented cute seijoh boy

Kyouken: ^^^^^^

Yahabae: adfjhssthgsh

Love Guru: btw here u go kuroo

Love Guru:  SupremeMemeTeamFtOiks.mp4

Hello Kitty: THANK YOU

Love Guru: i got u

Hello Kitty: man this is too good to be considered normal karaoke

Anakinoshita: to be fair

Anakinoshita: it’s not normal karaoke

Anakinoshita: it’s  _ Seijoh Karaoke _

Hello Kitty: ok fair enough

Cock of the Rock: ooOH can i go next?

Suga: Yeah I don’t think anyone else is about to go after them?

Cock of the Rock: me, tobio and yachi are going to do the best thing!!!

Yachi: yes!

Royally McFucked: why did i agree to do this

Cock of the Rock: because you liiike me! 

Royally McFucked: you’re right about something for once i guess

Cock of the Rock: FOR ONCE?? T O  B IO!

Royally McFucked: lol

Cock of the Rock: also this is the only song you know isn’t it

Royally McFucked: 

Royally McFucked: i guess.

 

Suga: I

Suga: I don’t know what I expected

Oikawhat: what the actual fuck

Iwa: holy shit

Turnip Up: ??????????w  h at 

noya: Yikes™ 

Kyouken: this is

Kyouken: dramatic

Yahabae: i can’t believe they’re singing hard rock hallelujah

no shit-a: _i_ can’t believe they convinced kageyama to sing most of it and have yachi and hinata as the backup singers

buddha but better: i’ll give it to him tho

buddha but better: he’s doing a surprisingly good job

no shit-a: agreed

Oikawhat: THEY’RE HEADBANGING I CAN’T

Suga: Look at my children go

Hello Kitty: guys i vaguely remember a song called hard rock hallelujah but pleASE LINK IT??? 

Hello Kitty: i want to remember how wild the live performance was

Yahabae: oh boy whatever you’re imagining as a live performance for a song called hard rock hallelujah from 2006?? it was Better

Yahabae:  [ https://youtu.be/XJGiZrJG24o?t=44 ](https://youtu.be/XJGiZrJG24o?t=44) here it is

Hello Kitty: holy shit

Kyouken: JE S US

Kyouken: that makeup must’ve taken forever

Oikawhat: i’m pretty sure they spent Several hours getting into those costumes

Yahabae: #dedication

Hello Kitty: let me get this straight tho

Oikawhat: you’re not

Hello Kitty: correct but not the point

Hello Kitty: is  _ kageyama tobio _ singing this

Iwa: yes

Hello Kitty: and he’s doing a decent job

Iwa: yes. 

Hello Kitty: what the actual fuck

  
  


Anakinoshita: umh sorry but who gave oikawa permission to be Like That

Iwa: like what

Anakinoshita: hot as fuck

Iwa: i wonder the same everyday tbh

Cream Puff: same

Fierce Eyebrows ™: same

Yahabae: same

Love Guru: same

Turnip Up: same

Kunimeme: same

Suga: Same

Gucci: same

Yachi: same

Naruto: same

Yahabae: for real tho what song is this it’s a fucking bop

Iwa: sweden’s song this year

Yahabae: oooOOH THIS YEAR?? GOD 

Yahabae: who gave sweden the right to send good songs all the time what’s up with that

Iwa: idk i’m just enjoying the show

Hello Kitty: can someone please link the song bc i need to Imagine what oikawa is doing at least

Yahabae: watari is recording it as well so dw

Hello Kitty: that boy is a blessing

Hello Kitty: still. link pls?

Iwa: yeah yeah hold on

Iwa:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lGDRmrQLTA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lGDRmrQLTA)

Yachi: he’s cute

Gucci: gOD HE’S VERY CUTE

Gucci: i’m gay

Yachi: hi gay i’m yachi

Gucci: yachi

Gucci: babe

Gucci: why would you do this to me

Defenestration: you gave her a perfect setup

noya: can we talk about the staging for 1 sec in that video

noya: it’s clean af

Iwa: god yes let’s

Iwa: i don’t care if you like the song or not but you have to admit that the performance is absolutely stunning

Hello Kitty: agreed

Hello Kitty: anyway is oikawa doing those moves

Cream Puff: he even went to get a jacket only to have it off his shoulder

Hello Kitty: amazing

noya: the fearsome foursome of seijoh is going to do something

Hello Kitty: oh?

Anakinoshita: hanamaki went to get something from his bag and came back with a lot of glitter

Hello Kitty: are they putting on something stupid

Naruto: oikawa is already wearing sparkly pants but now he has  _ crown shaped _ sunglasses and a sparkly scarf and a tiara

Hello Kitty: that’s gay

Naruto: very

Anakinoshita: matsukawa and hanamaki have matching sparkly shorts and heart shaped sunglasses

Hello Kitty: go hard or go home

Naruto: and iwaizumi is wearing a sparkly top hat and star shaped sunglasses and a silver glitter jacket

Hello Kitty: wait

Hello Kitty: are they all wearing silver glitter

Anakinoshita: yeah?

Hello Kitty: O h.

Naruto: what

Hello Kitty: i think i know what they’re going to do

no shit-a: they’re starting and they have a choreography

Yahabae: kuroo if you thought they were doing dancing lasha tumbai you were correct

Hello Kitty: i fucking knew it

Bokutowl: dancing lasha tumbai,,?

Yahabae:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ao1JJWuRhcw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ao1JJWuRhcw)

Bokutowl: 

Bokutowl: oh.

 

noya: ok so we’re going to watch esc like right now!!!!

noya: i’m hyped!!!!

Hello Kitty: i’m not going to be watching but Please do commentary so i can read it out of context because i want to see how weird it’ll get

Suga: We will leave the commentary to the Eurovision King

Suga: Many of us Karasuno people want to have the full Eurovision experience

Hello Kitty: that’s fair

Oikawhat: ;^)

Oikawhat: well

Oikawhat: we’re starting up with the yearly eurovision vampire

Hello Kitty: what

Oikawhat: yes

Oikawhat: he comes ouf of a coffin that also is a grand piano 

Oikawhat; then they set the stairs up to the coffin piano on fire

Hello Kitty: please tell me you’re joking

Iwa: no he’s actually dead serious

Oikawhat: i’d just like to point out that last time someone set a piano on fire in eurovision they scored a total of 0 points

Hello Kitty: holy shit are you serious

Oikawhat: dead serious

Cream Puff: but not as dead as the vampire guy in the coffin

Oikawhat: 

Oikawhat: an y wa y

Oikawhat: this boi can’t be the eurovision dracula tho because cezar will forever be the Eurovision Dracula™

Iwa: truly

noya: who’s cezar

Oikawhat:  [ https://youtu.be/1xD5NoHVpKs?t=51 ](https://youtu.be/1xD5NoHVpKs?t=51)

Oikawhat:  _ him _

noya: i love him

 

Oikawhat: i was about to throw some shade on some of these songs but i can’t remember them

Hello Kitty: “i was going to throw some shade” he says while throwing shade

Oikawhat: (っゝω・)っ～☆

 

Oikawhat: THERE HE IS  
  
Oikawhat: MY HUSBAND 

Oikawhat: MY HUSBAND IS RIGHT THERE GUYS

Hello Kitty: is iwaizumi on stage

Iwa: lmao

Oikawhat: ALEXANDER RYBAK IS RY _ BACK _

Hello Kitty: holy shit

Oikawhat: i am sO GAY FOR ALEXANDER RYBAK

Oikawhat: i would die for that man

no shit-a: i have to say tho

no shit-a: for someone with a song called that’s how you write i song 

no shit-a: he really gives useless songwriting advice

Iwa: accurate

Cream Puff: at least the song is funky

 

Oikawhat: hey look! uk is better than usual

Iwa: that doesn’t say much though

Oikawhat: true

Hello Kitty: lmao

 

Oikawhat: flute einstein is back at it again

Hello Kitty: i’m sorry what

Cream Puff: flute einstein

Cream Puff: he’s back at it again

Hello Kitty: 

 

Oikawhat: i appreciate the soft viking boys stomping in sync

Hello Kitty: i want to question this but i also kind of enjoy it as it is

Cream Puff: i can make this so much better

Cream Puff: denmark sent the soft vikings alright

Cream Puff: but did y’all know that the singer is in a cover band called hair metal heröes

Oikawhat: please tell me there’s a video

Cream Puff: oh you bet

Cream Puff:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kOzeC4EIJQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kOzeC4EIJQ)

Bokutowl: that entire video is a mood

Hello Kitty: looks like something me and bo would do

Bokutowl: 100% truth

 

Oikawhat: ok so 

Oikawhat: i really feel like australia listened to love love peace peace because this sounds like one hell of a eurovision song

Iwa: lmao true

Oikawhat: actually im laughing so much becuase like??? it’s not a bad song at all??

Oikawhat: but it’s Such A Cliché Eurovision Song

Oikawhat: heavy drums in the bg? yes. glitter dress? yes. a song about love and/or peace? yes. does she go down and arch? yeah. does the song beging with passion? yes. bright lights on stage? yes.

Iwa: when you put it like that it literally is like they took solid advice from love love peace peace

Cream Puff: to be fair

Cream Puff: love love peace peace is a masterpiece

Oikawhat: very true

Oikawhat: she’s only missing the battle horns and the dancers though

 

Oikawhat: dear finland, if you want to win again you have to send Actual Monsters and not just a song called Monsters

noya: give us lordi and hard rock hallelujah again

 

Iwa: israel is Interesting

Oikawhat: she is gorgeous

Iwa: truth but i was mostly talking about the chicken dance

Oikawhat: it’s extremely charming

Iwa: i never said interesting is a bad thing 

Oikawhat: touché

 

Yahabae: netherlands r doing a better job at being american than america

buddha but better: lmAO

noya: the song is MY JAM THO

Oikawhat: i thought leaving america out of eurovision meant no country yet here we are

Iwa: you love the song though

Oikawhat: i really do

 

Oikawhat: when in doubt, send the gays.

Hello Kitty: i don’t know what you’re referring to but i agree

Oikawhat: ireland sent a slow and cute song and there are cute boys dancing together and being in love

Hello Kitty: that’s absolutely adorable

 

Oikawhat: ok this was fun but the voting is about to start and we’re going to be yelling a lot so tetsu you’ll have to live without my commentary <3

Hello Kitty: i think i’ll live

Hello Kitty: at least i’ll try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i couldn't describe more karaoke stuff going on but it wouldve been too long,, i'm actually super busy and should Not be writing fics when i have deadlines and an important exam next week,,,, but heyyy here the chapter is,,,, now i just have to finish the 2 other eurovision chapters for both my bnha fics,,,, asdfghgfds.
> 
> anywayyy, thank you for reading!! leave a comment and lemme know what you thought of the chapter or what you thought of eurovision this year or smth,, bc like,, comments give me life.


	30. Owl Yeeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gucci: im not criticising you im in awe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK. BACK AGAIN. 
> 
> i'm So Sorry for disappearing for several months asdfghJHGHJ i just have lost a lot of my inspiration for haikyuu but i've been managing to build it up a little again lately. i have started getting comments on this fic again as new readers have found their way here, and their comments motivated me to try to get into this fic again. so! here's a new chapter!!!
> 
> i honestly feel a little rusty when it comes to this fic lmAO BUT i hope you guys enjoy the chapter either way!!!!

Fierce Eyebrows™: hey ‘hiro

Cream Puff: whaddup

Fierce Eyebrows™:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xt-USbHo-jo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xt-USbHo-jo)

Cream Puff: awWW BABE

Cream Puff: that’s so romantic

Cream Puff: i’m swooning

Fierce Eyebrows™: anything for you babe

Gucci: i just want to make sure that i’m seeing the same thing as the rest of you guys but is that a video of a dude playing careless whisper out of tune on a very tiny flute 

Yahabae: yeah that’s what i’m seeing as well

Fierce Eyebrows™: it’s bc that’s what i sent

Gucci: your idea of romancing is

Gucci: an adventure

Fierce Eyebrows™: hey if it works it works

Gucci: im not criticising you im in awe

Cream Puff: our romance is just too grand for you kids to comprehend

Fierce Eyebrows™: yeah it’s some titanic romance level shit

Fierce Eyebrows™: but without people dying

Cream Puff: honestly if we had to describe our romance with a movie romance i’d say it’s the deadpool movies

Fierce Eyebrows™: but without people dying

Cream Puff: agreed  

 

Oikawhat: kids don’t know the leetstreet boys these days and it hurts my feelings

Oikawhat: what has the world come to

Cream Puff: god what a sad life to not have jammed out to yuri the only one 

Oikawhat: IKR

Iwa: ppl don’t know leetstreet??

Defenestration: wtf is a leetstreet boy

Oikawhat: SEE

Iwa: oh god

Iwa: tragic

Iwa: yuri the only one was my jam when i was like 13 and had just started realizing how gay i was for tooru

Oikawhat: iwA-CHAN THAT’S ADORABLE  ಥ_ಥb 

Fierce Eyebrows™: absolutely precious 

Cream Puff:  what a sweet sweet boy

Cream Puff: now i’m curious to know what oikawa’s gay-for-iwaizumi jam was

Oikawhat: backstreet boys

Cream Puff: no hesitation

Cream Puff: i like the enthusiasm

Oikawhat: you know i’m a slut for bsb

Cream Puff: yeah ik

Cream Puff: which song tho

Oikawhat: as long as you love me

Cream Puff: ah yes

Cream Puff: of course

Fierce Eyebrows™: pls imagine a 13 years old tiny tooru listening to bsb while he’s writing in his diary and trying to figure out if “iwaizumi tooru” or “oikawa hajime” would sound better

Cream Puff: LMAO

Oikawhat: ……………..

Oikawhat: get out of my head

Fierce Eyebrows™: i was rIGHT??

Oikawhat: YE S

Fierce Eyebrows™: mAN I KNOW YOU TOO WELL

Fierce Eyebrows™: i didn’t even know you when you were 13 but fuck it just felt like something you’d do

Oikawhat: i hate that you’re right

Cream Puff: i have a much more important question in that case

Oikawhat: ?

Cream Puff: which one did you pick

Oikawhat: what

Cream Puff: iwaizumi tooru or oikawa hajime

Oikawhat: oh! 

Oikawhat: iwaizumi tooru ( ´ ▽ ` )b

Cream Puff: but oiks

Cream Puff: then you’re both going to be iwa-chans

Oikawhat: 

Oikawhat: oh shIT

Iwa: at least i won’t have to be a shittykawa for the rest of my life

Oikawhat: exCUSE YOU

Iwa: dw babe you know i’d take your name without hesitation 

Oikawhat: hajiME THAT’S SO GAY

Oikawhat: god i love you

Iwa: love you too

Defenestration: that’s gay and all but are you seriously going to complain about people not knowing about these leetstreet boys and then not actually explain

Oikawhat: oH SHIT UR RIGHT

Fierce Eyebrows™: he was distracted by his love for iwaizumi hajime

Defenestration: i noticed

Oikawhat:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=189QSTKC5no ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=189QSTKC5no)

Oikawhat: here you go you uncultured swine

Defenestration: oh god,,,,, that’s,,,

Defenestration: that’s so bad

Iwa: exCUSE YOU

Defenestration:  _ it is _

Iwa:  _ it’s true but you shouldn’t say it _

Cream Puff: guys i just realized that video was released in 2008,,,,,,

Fierce Eyebrows™: jesus christ i feel old

Defenestration: you are old.

Fierce Eyebrows™: im two years older than you punk

Defenestration: might as well be ancient 

Defenestration: a relic of the past

Fierce Eyebrows™: wow 

 

Bokutowl: hey heY HEY

Bokutowl: quick question!

noya: whaddup

buddha but better: yeah? 

Bokutowl: does anyone like raisins?

noya:

buddha but better: 

Cock of the Rock: YEAH!!!!  i love raisins!!!!!

noya: i mean yeah i like raisins but why are you asking???

Bokutowl: we l l

Bokutowl: you see

Owl Keeper: What did you do.

Bokutowl: ‘kaaaasHI WHY ARE YOU ASSUMING I DID SOMETHING

Owl Keeper: Koutarou, listen.

Owl Keeper: I love you

Bokutowl: !!!! i love you too

Owl Keeper: But sometimes.. you get a lapse in judgement

Calico: by sometimes he means most of the time

Owl Keeper: It’s true but you shouldn’t say it.

Bokutowl: akaASHI ;^(

Hello Kitty: i mean 

Hello Kitty: they're not wrong, bo

Bokutowl: i canT BELIEVE EVERYONE ARE TURNING AGAINST ME!!!! MY OWN FAMILY!!!

Owl Keeper: Yes yes, but seriously. What did you do.

Bokutowl: maybe i don’t wanna say when you guys are being mean ;^(((((

Owl Keeper: We tell you this because we love and appreciate you. 

Bokutowl: OH!

Bokutowl: OK

Bokutowl: I LOVE AND APPRECIATE YOU GUYS AS WELL!!!!

Owl Keeper: So, are you going to tell us?

Bokutowl: fiiiine,,,,,,

Bokutowl: i Might’ve fucked up 

Bokutowl: buT JUST A LITTLE!

Owl Keeper: _What did you_ _do_??

Bokutowl: don’T WORRY ABOUT IT!!!!!

Owl Keeper: I’m naturally going to start worry even more when you say it like that?????

Hello Kitty: holy shit bro what did you do

Bokutowl: it wasNT ANYTHING MAJOR

noya: hate to interrupt but what the fuck does that have to do with raisins

Bokutowl: i’m getting there!!!!!

Owl Keeper:  **_??????_ **

noya: im intrigued

Bokutowl: ok oK LISTEN

Bokutowl: i  _ MIGHT HAVE  _ **_accidentally_ **

Bokutowl: bought like……

Bokutowl: A Lot of raisins

Owl Keeper:

Hello Kitty: 

noya: 

Hello Kitty: a lot?

Owl Keeper: How much.. is a lot?

Bokutowl: like  _ A Lot _

Owl Keeper:  _ But how much?? _

Bokutowl: Like a BIG amount of A Lot

Owl Keeper:  **_Yes, but how much raisins did you buy Koutarou??_ **

Bokutowl: ........

Bokutowl: ...20

Owl Keeper:  _ 20 what. _

Bokutowl: ……………………………

Bokutowl: …

Owl Keeper:  **20 What.**

Bokutowl: well…..

Bokutowl: uh.

Bokutowl:

Bokutowl: 20 kg

Owl Keeper: 

Owl Keeper:

Bokutowl: pls don’t be mad at me ‘kaashi

Owl Keeper: So.

Owl Keeper: You’re trying to tell me that you bought

Owl Keeper:  **_20 kilograms of raisins_ **

Owl Keeper: By accident?

Bokutowl: yeah! im glad you understand!!

Owl Keeper: BOKUTO KOUTAROU ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME YOU **_ACCIDENTALLY_** BOUGHT **20 ACTUAL REAL KILOGRAMS OF RAISINS**

Bokutowl: yeah!

 

**Owl Keeper** left the chat

 

Bokutowl: AKAASHI OH NO IM SORRY

Bokutowl: NO O 

Hello Kitty: chill dude just add him again

Bokutowl: I KILLED HIM KUROO

Hello Kitty: what

Bokutowl: I CANT BELIEVE I KILLED MY OWN BOYFRIEND

Hello Kitty:  _ dude wh a t  _

Bokutowl: hE’S DEAD 

Hello Kitty: sweetheart…

 

**Hello Kitty** added  **Owl Keeper** to  **Karasuno Family™**

 

Bokutowl: YOU’RE ALIVE

Owl Keeper: Yes but at what cost

Bokutowl: are you mad??? ;’’’^(

Owl Keeper: No.

Bokutowl: are you sure???

Owl Keeper: Sure.

Bokutowl: phEW I WAS SO WORRIED

Cream Puff: man i was sure the owl keeper was going to turn into the owl yeeter there

Hello Kitty: OW L  YE E T E R

Cream Puff: yeah that’s him when he’s mad at bokuto

Bokutowl: he’S MAD AT ME?

Cream Puff: nahh man i just said he turns into the owl yeeter when he’s mad

Cream Puff: i see no owl yeeters here

Cream Puff: only owl keepers

Bokutowl: OH you’re right! that sounds logical!

Cream Puff: ikr

noya: so

noya: what are you going to do with all those raisins

Bokutowl: i dont know! that’s why i asked if anyone likes raisins!

noya: are you just gonna

noya: post some raisins to us or

Bokutowl: if you wanna have some!

Bokutowl: it’s not like i can eat 20kg of raisins myself….

Hello Kitty: i’m still amazed how you even managed to Accidentally buy 20kg raisins

Bokutowl: i thought it said 2kg

Hello Kitty: and you didn’t notice a significant difference in the price or?

Bokutowl: yeah i mean sure they were more expensive but they were organic!! what was i supposed to think??

Hello Kitty: jesus christ dude

Cock of the Rock: if youre offering i would love some raisins!!!!!!! i LOVE raisins!!!

Bokutowl: i also love raisins!!!!!

Hello Kitty: considering you were trying to buy 2kg of raisins?

Hello Kitty: we’ve noticed lmAO

Hello Kitty: you can come to my place and give me some raisins tho

Bokutowl: nice!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!!! i'm still sorry for leaving this fic untouched for several months but as i said, lack of inspiration for a fic is Hell.
> 
> btw i really want to thank you guys for sticking with me even after my unplanned hiatus, all my readers are so patient with me and super supportive and i couldnt have asked for more lovely readers. thank you so much ily!!!
> 
>  
> 
> also! don't forget that i have a discord server for my chatfics and other things!! it has gotten pretty big, but don't worry about the amount of people, bc everyone are amazing and very nice.   
> if you wanna join the server family, here's the invite:  
> https://discord.gg/ynx2uZs  
> please remember to read the guidelines as soon as you join and fill out the form linked there!
> 
>  
> 
> comments give me so much life and can rly help me stay motivated!!! so leave a comment if you wanna? ;^)

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [Powerhh](http://powerhh.tumblr.com/) so hit me up my dudes


End file.
